


Lapislázuli

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, amo la muerte, au semi histórico, castración, jeonghan y jihoon son eunucos, lo siento, realeza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: El lapislázuli es una piedra que ayuda a clarificar los pensamientos al sentirse rodeados del caos, quien la usa será guiado a la toma correcta de decisiones y organizar ideas. Una piedra brillante, sabia, reluciente como el nuevo Rey al que Jeonghan, un eunuco de 19 años, comenzará a servir.Pero Jeonghan no es el único eunuco en el palacio, y su Rey no será la única persona de la realeza que lo dejará sin aliento.[JiHan/JiCheol]Seventeen





	1. Prólogo

Quema. Quema. El sol caliente quema sus hombros, siente su piel arder, pero nadie hace nada. Todos los ojos se posan sobre él, su cabeza está caliente. Quema. Sus pies duelen, quiere sentarse un momento, solo un momento pero lo azotarán si lo hace. El sol está más fuerte que nunca, quema sus hombros cansados y su cabello largo lo acalora aún más. Está tan agotado, hambriento y sediento, no recuerda cuándo fue su última comida. Está desnudo frente a los muchos ojos que lo observan, sus costillas están más pronunciadas que la última vez, ya no lo miran con deseo como antes. Lo miran, se ríen, conversan entre ellos, ya nadie quiere pagar por él.

"Tengo sed..."

El graznido de los pájaros carroñeros le hizo sentir calosfríos, seguramente esperaban a que muriera para comerse sus ojos y despellejarlo completo. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, perdió el equilibrio un momento y flaqueó, inclinándose hacia un lado. Un latigazo en la espalda, un grito regañándolo. Se enderezó de inmediato tragándose el grito, no les daría el gusto, no otra vez, esos cerdos disfrutaban golpearlo y recibir gritos.

Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos, intentando mantenerse de pie sin caer. El sol quemaba. Escuchó risas entre la gente que lo observaba, risas claras y cuchicheos. Algo impactó contra su rostro, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Fruta podrida. Más risas, más fruta podrida impactó contra su cuerpo. Agachó la mirada, mordió su labio. No hizo nada al respecto,

\- ¡No hará nada al respeto, no tiene pelotas para hacerlo! – gritó alguien entre la gente. Todos rieron.

Apretó sus puños, la vergüenza le carcomía el alma. Quería irse. Quería dormir. Tenía tanta hambre. El sol quemaba. Calor. Calor. Quema. Quema.

Escuchó el ruido de joyas tintinear y pies acercarse, pisando la arena caliente con suavidad y elegancia, como si flotara. Alzó la mirada levemente, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos café, inmaculada ropa blanca, joyas de lapislázuli adornando esa elegante figura. Se sintió temblar por un momento.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio?

Era una voz profunda, penetrante, digna de las joyas que cargaba. Escuchó risitas de la gente que observaba. Agachó la mirada.

\- 800 monedas de oro – hablaron desde atrás de él. Más risas, nadie pagaría ese precio por un eunuco desnutrido y quemado por el sol. Cerró sus ojos, apretando los puños. Quería dormir.

\- Te daré mil.

Alzó la mirada de inmediato. El rostro del hombre de las joyas era serio, sereno y elegante, el joven de baja estatura y cabello rubio junto a él lo miró con expresión confundida y asombrada. El hombre tras él tardó varios segundos en reaccionar antes de gritar con su voz rasposa de cigarrillos y alcohol.

\- VENDIDO.

Jalaron de la cadena unida a las esposas en sus muñecas, haciendo un sonido agudo. Dio unos pasos, sus piernas se rindieron y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra anaranjada. Lo jalaron del cabello para levantarlo y lo obligaron a caminar, las ampollas en sus pies ardían. Ahí estaba otra vez, ropa inmaculadamente blanca, joyas de plata y lapislázuli cubriendo su cuerpo majestuoso, brazos cruzados con fuerza y mirada dura, fija en él.

\- Cuál es tu nombre – dijo con voz más suave de la esperada. Tembló, apretó sus labios y solo bajó la mirada sin dar respuesta. Un azote, un golpe en la nuca, se tragó el quejido.

\- ¡Responde, basura, o te...! – gritó el hombre gordo con el rostro rojo, el sujeto majestuoso hizo un gesto con la mano, deteniéndolo. Se acercó un poco más, agachándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo miró de forma penetrante, como si mirada a través de su alma, como si pudiese saberlo todo de él.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar. Un pequeño silencio.

\- Jeonghan.

Sus labios temblaron, sus rodillas ardían, las ampollas en sus pies sangraban, unos harapos sucios cubrían ahora su desnudez vergonzosa. El hombre frente a él sonrió levemente, hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas.

\- Mucho gusto, Jeonghan.

Firmaron unos papeles y le dio el saco con sonoras monedas de oro. Jeonghan sentía el escozor en sus muñecas, sus hombros aun ardían por las quemaduras del sol, su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos, alcanzando ya su cintura. Levantó un poco la vista, encontrándose con la mirada fría del chico rubio al otro lado del hombre que estaba comprándolo. La alejó de inmediato.

Salieron de la carpa, liberándose del hedor a alcohol y excremento de animales. El hombre de semblante majestuoso se detuvo y lo miró, Jeonghan se detuvo por inercia y agachó la cabeza. El hombre lo rodeó, observándolo. Jeonghan esperó. Abrió sus ojos de inmediato cuando un par de manos fuertes tomó las suyas detrás de su cuerpo, un tintineo y un peso cayendo al suelo. Sus manos estaban libres. Miró sus manos, las marcas alrededor de sus muñecas totalmente evidentes, las movió incrédulo. Miró al hombre confundido, este no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto indicándole el camello que esperaba junto a ellos.

\- Debes estar cansado.

Jeonghan lo miró incrédulo, desconfiado. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Caminaré.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros en silencio cuando sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndole caer. Se encogió sobre sí mismo en su lugar, esperando el azote que merecía. Nada llegó. Levantó la mirada, el hombre acomodaba las cosas sobre el camello. En silencio lo ayudó a subir, Jeonghan se tragó su orgullo y obedeció, pues estaba demasiado cansado para caminar y sus pies estaban entumecidos. El aire era tibio, la briza apenas soplaba y finalmente el hambre y el cansancio lo desvanecieron.


	2. Venenoso

Despertó cuando un par de brazos fuertes rodeaban su cuerpo, un movimiento lo levantó por un segundo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente. Estaba mareado, sus hombros ardían con el roce de la tela que lo cubría, pero podía notar que era una tela de calidad, su piel nunca había estado en contacto con algo así. Abrió un poco sus ojos, veía borroso, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo una vez más pero fue arrastrado con una delicadeza casi de otro mundo hasta que fue recostado en unos almohadones tan suaves que pensó por un segundo que había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

Entreabrió un poco sus ojos, cansado, su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para enfocar la vista. Veía siluetas, oía voces a lo lejos. "Por favor.... Ducha.... Ropas............. Sí......... comida......."

No entendía nada, pero este paraíso se sentía bien, poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba, la tensión en sus músculos disminuía, comenzaba a olvidar el ardor de sus hombros, sus ojos se cerraban. Cayó profundamente dormido sin remedio, aceptando el abrazo de la muerte con todo gusto.

Despertó de golpe con un grito cuando sus sentidos volvieron en sí, enderezándose rápidamente y mirando asustado a todos lados como un animal atrapado, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto entonces. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, en una cama tan suave como plumas de la más gran calidad que existiera en el mercado, con almohadones grandes de seda bordada a mano, con detalles de suaves colores formando flores hermosas y delicadas, se veían tan reales que podía incluso sentir el aroma del campo y la frescura del aire libre. Cuando una mirada venenosa le hizo sentir calosfríos recorrer su espalda se giró al instante, encontrándose con un pequeño joven de cabello rubio y semblante oscuro. Lo odiaba, no se conocían pero ese chico ya lo odiaba. Lo miraba desde su sitio, sentado con espalda recta y manos firmes, con el ceño fruncido y sin alejar ni un centímetro la mirada de los ojos cansados de Jeonghan. Este tragó saliva. El chico de cabello rubio se levantó entonces sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo y se giró firme, saliendo de la habitación.

Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando sin darse cuenta cuando estuvo solo en la habitación otra vez.

Miró a su alrededor soltando un suspiro nervioso, llevando su mano a su cabeza, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba tan suave como nunca lo había estado y su piel estaba tersa, olía a flores y frutos dulzones, debió haber recibido un baño mientras dormía. Una túnica de color azul brillante cubría su cuerpo delgado por la escasez de comida y el cansancio, un color hermoso que hacía ver a su piel levemente tostada por el sol más blanca de lo que era. Corrió su cabello negro y largo hacia un lado, odiaba ese cabello, pero le tenían prohibido desde siempre cortarlo pues era "atractivo" para los compradores. Se dio cuenta entonces que sus pies estaban delicadamente vendados ("las ampollas" pensó recordando sus pies sangrantes), su espalda estaba vendada también por los latigazos, y sus hombros no ardían, tocó lo que alcanzó con sus dedos delgados y notó por la leve humedad en su piel que probablemente habrían untado algún menjurje en su espalda para las quemaduras.

¿Realmente no estaba muerto?

Segundos después de sus pensamientos golpearon suavemente a la puerta, y antes de que pudiese responder tres mujeres de sonrisas suaves y vestidos azules entraron a la habitación cargando lujosas bandejas y botellas de plata. Jeonghan se enderezó por inercia, nervioso, inclinándose hacia adelante en una leve reverencia a las señoritas que le sonreían. Estas quitaron las tapas de las bandejas revelando un festín de colores y aromas que jamás antes había visto frente a él.

\- Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarnos – dijeron haciendo una reverencia, con intenciones de dejarlo solo otra vez. Jeonghan miró las bandejas frente a él y luego a las mujeres, confundido.

\- ¿Esto es mío? – preguntó incrédulo y una de ellas asintió.

\- Por supuesto, disfrute su comida – le sonrieron y abandonaron la habitación con tanta delicadeza como habían llegado.

Miró la comida atemorizado, como si se tratase de un engaño, temiendo que si se atrevía a tocar algo lo castigarían y azotarían por su falta de respeto. Pero nadie llegó en harto rato y la comida había abierto su apetito, haciendo a su estómago rugir con fuerza y su boca salivar como nunca. Un poco, solo para probar, pensó temeroso mientras acercaba su mano lentamente a un tierno trozo de carne que descansaba entre verduras brillantes y frescas. Cortó un trozo con cuidado, solo un trozo, nada más que un trozo, pensaba acercándolo a su boca.

Lloró. Masticó la comida lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de ese delicioso sabor que se apoderaba de su boca, y sin poder aguantar comió otra y otra y otra vez mientras más y más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sentía vergüenza, pero no le importaba, había olvidado la última vez que había comido así y ahora sin razón tenía un banquete frente a sus ojos lleno de los más lujosos mariscos, carnes, verduras, frutas y vino que haya visto en su vida. Secó sus ojos una y otra vez mientras tragaba y bebía con tanto gusto como si de su última cena se tratase. Si moría como castigo por comerse esto ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

Corrió hacia un lado las bandejas cuando ya no podía comer más, cielos, estaba tan satisfecho que sentía como si no necesitaría comer hasta dentro de 3 años. Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, acariciando su cabello con sus manos, de pronto sintiéndose muy nervioso y sofocado. Decidió levantarse y caminar hacia el enorme ventanal, asomándose para respirar aire fresco. Quedó encandilado con el sol de verano y con el aroma de los rosales del jardín, se veía maravilloso, un paraje de verdes y rojos, amarillos, blancos y violetas en distintos tamaños de rosas y otras especies de flores adornando por aquí y por allá. El viento le hizo bien, se sentía fresco, mucho más fresco que el último palacio en que había vivido donde le prohibían acercarse a las ventanas (para evitar escaparse o intentar suicidarse). Se giró una vez más sobre sus pies descalzos cubiertos con suaves vendas, si caminaba lento las heridas en sus pies no dolían demasiado.

"Ahora qué" pensó acariciando su largo cabello que caía (ahora) como seda sobre sus hombros acariciando sus caderas cada vez que daba un paso. Deslizó sus dedos doblados (el trabajo, los castigos y el tiempo le habían hecho perder la forma natural de sus dedos, ahora le avergonzaba mirarlas, tan cansadas y sin la forma que desearía) por la suave tela de su túnica azul. Las chicas que le habían traído la comida y el pequeño rubio de la mirada venenosa traían ropas azules también, ¿Qué clase de rey compraba tan buenas telas para vestir a sus eunucos, concubinas y sirvientes? Estaba cada vez más confundido.

Comenzó a mirar las cosas que encontraba a su paso con atención y curiosidad, adornos por aquí, un tocador con distintos accesorios por acá. Se sentó en la butaca de seda roja y detalles tallados y observó con detalle las cosas que yacían sobre él: un delicado cepillo con incrustaciones de lapislázuli y terminaciones de plata que acarició con sus dedos, algunas joyas muy delicadas en una cajita pequeña, un prendedor para el cabello. Comenzó a cepillar su cabello tarareando una canción cuando, al alzar su vista, se encontraró con su reflejo en el espejo reluciente frente a él.

Soltó un jadeo, suave, lento, acomodándose en su lugar para acercarse un poco más a su reflejo. Ese era él, frente a él estaba un reflejo que no había visto por más de 3 años más que en borrosos reflejos en el agua o en los jarrones brillantes que debía llevar por aquí y por allá. Estaba deshecho. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos prominentes, tocando sus labios cejos, sus ojos cansados, las ojeras bajo estos, su cabello negro que caía como un velo negro sobre su cuerpo cansado y delgado. Se veía terrible, se veía cansado, se veía muerto. Tragó saliva, un sabor amargo bajando por su garganta y atorándose en la boca de su estómago, causándole nauseas. De pronto quiso arrancarse el cabello a tirones.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tu comida? – dijo de pronto una voz grave y suave desde la puerta de la habitación, haciéndole dar un salto que casi le hizo caer del asiento. Se giró de inmediato dejando el cebillo en su lugar y se sonrojó, de pronto muy avergonzado por haber devorado toda esa comida él solo y por estar metiendo las narices donde no debía. Había tenido tanta hambre, debió mostrar decencia, pero había olvidado completamente hacerlo. Asintió nervioso mientras el sujeto se acercaba con elegancia.

Lo observó con cuidado mientras se acercaba, nervioso. Su cabello era de un color castaño ceniza, levemente desordenado y partido en medio, dejando su frente al descubierto. Sus ojos eran gentiles pero profundos, llenos de secretos, con largas pestañas rodeándolos, casi acariciando su rostro a la distancia. Las joyas, todas de brillante plata y piedras de lapislázuli tintineaban con delicadeza creando una melodía embriagante, los collares rodeando su cuello masculino, los aretes colgando de sus orejas, la gema en su frente resaltando su piel levemente tostada por los viajes. Se veía elegante, se veía imponente con el delicado movimiento de las blancas e inmaculadas telas de su túnica que lo envolvía, dejando ver su brazo, hombro y pectoral izquierdo, mostrando sus músculos tonificados, la piel bronceada, el aro de plata en su pezón izquierdo. Alejó la vista, estaba mirando demasiado. El hombre, con una sonrisa galán, se sentó sin causar ruido alguno en una silla elegante tallada a mano por probablemente los mejores artesanos del pueblo. Todo detalle en esa habitación era una obra de arte.

\- ¿Cómo está tu espalda? Tenías una herida muy grave – habló el hombre con voz suave, haciéndole sentir nervioso. Jeonghan bajó la mirada.

\- No estoy seguro, desperté hace poco – respondió.

\- ¿Duele? – preguntó. Jeonghan negó con la cabeza. - ¿Me dejarías ver?

Jeonghan sintió su estómago revolverse y asintió. Aquí venía, la peor parte. El hombre usaría como excusa ver su herida en la espalda, lo desnudaría y comenzaría a tocarlo como todos los cerdos que lo poseían, entonces lo obligaría a tener sexo con él, doloroso, sin cuidado como todos, pensando que un eunuco no siente dolor o asco. Tendría que volver a aguantar a un desconocido penetrándolo sin compasión, golpeándolo cada vez que gritara, golpeándolo por ensuciar con sangre las sábanas caras, golpeándolo por no querer acercar su rostro a sus entrepiernas sucias y malolientes, golpeándolo por no querer tragar el semen que le tiraban encima como si fuera cualquier cosa. Sintió miedo. Sintió terror, no quería más. Se acercó a la cama una vez más a paso lento, se sentó en ella, unas muchachas entraron en silencio y retiraron las bandejas en un suave soplido como una leve brisa, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. El hombre se acercó y Jeonghan dejó caer la túnica y corrió su largo cabello a un lado, rebelando su espalda. El hombre tocó las vendas con tanta delicadeza que por un segundo dudó de si lo estaba tocando o no, las retiró con suavidad y observó con cuidado, murmurando un suave "mmm". Entonces volvió a dejar los vendajes en su lugar. Jeonghan tragó saliva, quedándose quieto, con el cabello cubriendo casi todo su rostro, esperando a que se abalanzara sobre él y lo poseyera ahí mismo, sin preparaciones, sin cuidados, como si su pene fuera lo único que importara en ese momento.

Pero no pasó.

Miró con miedo por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la sonrisa más brillante y cálida que haya recibido en su vida. "Puedes vestirte" dijo en un susurro, casi no lo escuchó, su cabeza daba vueltas por el terror y de pronto sus oídos estaban tapados... pero leyó sus labios, gentiles y respetuosos, indicándole que podía vestirse. Le hizo caso. Cubrió su cuerpo con la túnica una vez más y dejó caer su cabello, el hombre acercó su mano con suavidad haciéndole apretar los ojos. Corrió unos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y los metió detrás de su oreja.

\- Desde ahora vivirás aquí, Jeonghan – dijo su nombre con la dulzura y suavidad de miel fluyendo y sus ojos se entrecerraron con su sonrisa amplia – Soy Seungcheol, por cierto. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirle a alguna de las damas que encontrarás. Jihoon también podrá siempre ayudarte – dijo y con una suave palmada en su cabeza se retiró de la habitación.

Jeonghan respiró al fin, y cubriendo su rostro lloró con fuerza disipando el terror que había sentido.

\--

Llevaba una semana en el lugar y no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba. Caminaba por los pasillos investigando el lugar, entrando a habitaciones al azar y saliendo otra vez para abrir la siguiente, encontrándose con habitaciones tras habitaciones vacías. El palacio era enorme, de vez en cuando se cruzaba con mujeres y otros jóvenes como él, todos de azul, todos sonrientes. Estaba confundido, no sabía diferenciar quiénes eran de la realeza ahí y quiénes no, ¿Por qué todos usaban telas azules en sus ropas? Teñir las ropas de colores oscuros era muy costoso, no entendía que gastara en ellos ese hombre Seungcheol. De vez en cuando se topaba con el chiquillo de mirada venenosa quien, frunciendo el ceño, siempre le daba esas miradas llenas de odio y le daba vuelta el rostro. Era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que él, tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una pequeña cola en su nuca, su flequillo era recto cubriendo sus cejas, dejando apenas ver sus ojos rasgados llenos de odio que realmente Jeonghan no comprendía, y aunque siempre alejaba su rostro con rapidez tras darle una mirada venenosa el pelinegro había sido capaz de notar la larga cicatriz que decoraba su rostro desde el ojo izquierdo hasta su mentón, una larga serpiente profunda de pálido rosa que resaltaba en su tersa piel. Su cuerpo mostraba 15 años, pero su aura y su mirada decían que al menos tendría unos 25. No le gustaba mirarlo.

Varias veces se topaba con el rey, Seungcheol, quien con una sonrisa le preguntaba cómo se encontraba. Jeonghan no confiaba en él ni en su falsa amabilidad, estaba seguro que en algún momento revelaría si verdadera cara. No se veía muy viejo, no pasaría de los 31, pero podía sentir la experiencia y madurez en su esencia, en su imagen erguida y orgullosa que le daba ese atractivo de un rey de gran clase. No podía confiar en él, ¿Qué rey compraba un eunuco y no se acostaba con él ni lo utilizaba como el esclavo que era? El hombre era el patrón más joven que haya pagado por él, seguramente tendría sus fetiches extraños de joven que quiere descubrir y experimentar. El último señor al que había servido no era mucho mayor que él y era un cerdo en la cama, utilizando juguetes extraños, mordazas y amarres que le impedían moverse y acalambraban sus extremidades. Estaba seguro que este hombre no sería diferente.

Caminó sintiéndose un poco más relajado de lo común por los enormes pasillos del palacio, observando los tallados en el mármol de las paredes, sintiendo la briza acariciar su nuca. Una de las concubinas había amarrado su cabello en una larga trenza que le hacía sentir la cabeza más libre y ligera, se miró en el reflejo de uno de los espejos y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí (y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para ser honestos) una leve sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios al verse más sano que la última vez. Sus mejillas se veían más rellenas, su piel más sana y hasta levemente sonrojada. Había estado comiendo bien, estaba ganando peso, pero no podía confiarse. En algún momento vendría, lo sabía, y aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto, aunque no podría defenderse al menos podía juntar odio, podía maldecirlo por las noches cuando solo la luz de la luna oyera sus más profundos sentimientos, cuando solo la almohada oyera sus llantos de odio y sus promesas de venganza en esta y sus próximas vidas, logrando quizás que los dioses oyeran sus plegarias y castigaran a los mal nacidos que le habían hecho daño durante todo este tiempo.

Se encontró con el rey al doblar en un pasillo y se arrepintió un poco de su decisión. El hombre le sonrió con esa cálida sonrisa que le revolvía el estómago, que le hacía temer irracionalmente.

\- ¿Y ese cabello? – preguntó, sus dedos aferrados a unos libros que llevaba. Jeonghan bajó la mirada, queriendo esconderse tras el cabello negro.

\- Una de las chicas me ayudó – jugó con la punta de su cabello que caía por su hombro. Seungcheol murmuró un suave "ya veo". Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- Se ve muy bien – dijo entonces y Jeonghan tragó saliva. No me mires. No me mires. No me mires. No me mires. - ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

Jeonghan asintió, aun cuando su interior gritaba que no, y lo siguió en silencio por los jardines de rosas y flores, sintiendo el sol acariciar suavemente su cabello y su nuca, tan distinto a esa tarde de sol caliente quemando sus hombros.

\- ¿Tu cuerpo está mejor? – preguntó entonces y Jeonghan asintió, sus dedos se helaron – te ves más sano, me alegra mucho, ese día colapsaste por el cansancio y el hambre – habló y Jeonghan mordió su labio. Qué sabes tú de cansancio y hambre, pensó venenoso, frotando sus manos entre ellas con nerviosismo – Jeonghan – dijo en casi un silbido y se detuvo, haciendo que Jeonghan se detuviera también y que un mareo se apoderara de su cuerpo.

No recordaba qué había pasado. De pronto sintió brazos alrededor suyo, y al abrir sus ojos (que en algún momento había comenzado a apretar) se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sus manos cubrían sus oídos, lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sus oídos se destaparon de golpe, dejándole oír la voz asustada de alguien que le preguntaba una y otra vez qué le ocurría. No quería. No quería. "Déjame, no me toques, déjame, aleja sus manos sucias de mí". Sudaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, su estómago se revolvió y de pronto se encontraba vomitando con fuerza en el suelo tibio por el sol, tibio sol que no sentía en su piel congelada. Había ensuciado al rey, había ensuciado a su dueño, iban a azotarlo. Apretó con fuerza los brazos del hombre que lo sujetaba, enterrando sus uñas con fuerza, desesperado por aferrarse a algo. Estaba aterrado, estaba tan aterrado.

Pero el rey no lo soltó en ningún momento, y nadie le gritó, nadie le golpeó, solo lo abrazaron con fuerza y acariciaron su espalda una y otra vez hasta que los temblores disminuyeron, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de correr, hasta que su temperatura corporal comenzó a aumentar lentamente hasta normalizarse. Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, el rey estaba cargándolo tal y como esa tarde en que había llegado al palacio. Miró tembloroso las heridas en sus brazos, el vómito en su túnica perfectamente blanca. Cerró sus ojos. Estaba muerto, iban a azotarlo hasta matarlo.

\- Lo siento... - susurró apenas, como si eso fuese a disminuir el castigo. El rey solo acarició su espalda y murmuró con una voz tan suave que le hizo sentir como si de verdad nada hubiese pasado.

\- Está bien, Jeonghan, todo está bien.

Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla. Soñó con él mismo a los 15 años, antes de ser convertido en un eunuco, antes de perder a su familia, antes de entrar al infierno en vida. Era feliz, sonreía con su familia. De pronto todo se volvía negro, miraba a todos lados, su familia ya no estaba, no podía respirar y la vista se le nublaba. Abría sus ojos y se encontraba en una habitación mohosa y fría, tenía hambre y sed, no comía hace días ("evita que se mueran en el proceso" recordaba haber escuchado), la anciana de ojos como agujas sostenía el cuchillo con una mano. Jeonghan estaba desnudo sobre una camilla, sus piernas amarradas en unas barras de metal obligándolo a abrirlas lo más posibles, como si de un parto se tratase, tenía miedo, lloraba, no sabía qué estaba pasando, no le habían explicado nada, solo lo habían separado de su familia a la cual habían asesinado, solo había escuchado los mil comentarios sobre "su hermoso rostro andrógino". La anciana lo miraba, sonreía, bebió algo de una botella, escupió y con el cuchillo afilado en mano pronunció las palabras "será rápido", acercando el filo a sus testículos. Dolor. Soltó un grito que le desgarró la garganta y despertó de golpe. Era la mañana siguiente, una jovencita agradable le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Lo revisaron, le dieron agua para beber y medicina para calmar el ataque de pánico que había tenido. Pasaron las horas, le trajeron comida, se sintió mejor, pasaron más horas, se levantó y pudo volver a andar por los pasillos del palacio como lo hacía cada día.

Jamás lo castigaron por lo ocurrido.

Cuando a los dos días un sirviente joven le dijo que el Rey lo llamaba temió que al fin llegaría el castigo. Caminó resignado, de todos modos se lo merecía, siguiendo al joven que lo guió hasta llegar a la gran puerta de la oficina del rey. Entró cuando, tras golpear, le indicaron que podía pasar. Tomó aire y entró tras el joven que lo guiaba, quien esperó en la puerta la orden de retirarse.

Ahí estaba el rey Seungcheol, leyendo unos papeles en un enorme mesón lleno de documentos, pergaminos, libros y papeles por todos lados. Lo miró detrás de sus largas pestañas y le sonrió como si de un padre se tratase, por un segundo haciéndole bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Te has sentido mejor? – preguntó dejando de lado los papeles de su mano. Jeonghan, con manos cruzadas y cabeza baja asintió nervioso. Se quedó en silencio largo rato hasta que el joven rey rio suave, haciendo su estómago revolverse – Jeonghan, creí que lo entenderías antes, pero comprendo que no lo hagas... No voy a castigarte por esto, ¿Está bien? No suelo recurrir a esas cosas – dijo suave, con un semblante relajado pero serio, demostrando la seriedad y veracidad de sus palabras. Jeonghan tragó saliva – Supe que cantabas, ¿Es cierto?

Jeonghan se sonrojó de pronto, sintiendo sus extremidades temblar. Miró a ambos lados, como si de alguna forma fuese a aparecer alguien más en esa habitación, pero además del chico esperando en la puerta no había nadie más. Estaba confundido, así que solo asintió, sin saber de dónde había sacado esa información.

\- Alguien te escuchó cantar mientras paseabas por los pasillos, me dijeron que tenías una voz bonita, ¿Podrías cantar para mí? – cruzó sus manos y apoyó su mentón en ellos, con una sonrisa relajada. Jeonghan abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, jugando nervioso con las puntas de su cabello negro, mirándolo y alejando su vista una y otra vez. Esto era nuevo, muy nuevo para él, había cantado sin darse cuenta y lo habían escuchado y ahora el rey estaba pidiéndole que cantara para él.

Nervioso tragó saliva y resignado abrió su boca, cantando la primera melodía que se le vino a la mente, una canción que solía cantar su madre antes de dormir cuando aún vivía con ellos, cuando aún no se lo llevaban, cuando aún le hacían sufrir todo lo que ha sufrido. Su voz tembló y Seungcheol murmuró un suave "mmm", levantándose lentamente y acercándose a él.

\- No puedo escucharte bien, ¿Podrías cantar un poco más fuerte? Realmente quiero escucharte.

Jeonghan tragó saliva y pensó en su orgullo, en su familia, en la castración, en los dueños que había tenido esos años, en cuántas veces había escapado, en el sexo violento, sus gritos, las heridas, el dolor, los azotes, el hambre, el frío, el miedo, los infinitos intentos de suicidio.

Pensó en él mismo y lo que de verdad merecía.

Cantó con una fuerza que no creía capaz de tener, pronunciando cada palabra de ese antiguo canto que creía olvidado en el baúl de sus más antiguos recuerdos, cantó hasta que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos porque a pesar de todo seguía vivo, a pesar de todo aún estaba ahí, erguido, fuerte, dispuesto a seguir luchando lo que fuera necesario. Cantó, y de pronto la canción había terminado y estaba él de pie, con el rostro rojo empapado en lágrimas y los aplausos del Rey y el joven en la puerta llenando sus oídos y su pecho. Volvió a sentirse avergonzado una vez más. El rey se le acercó con ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, sin dejar de golpear sus manos en orgullosos aplausos.

\- Tienes una voz preciosa – dijo eufórico, acercándose a él y dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro. Jeonghan soltó el aire en sus pulmones y rio. Rio, porque cielos, acababa de hacer eso, él, y no podía creerlo. El rey le secó las lágrimas con las manos, haciendo que su estómago se revolviese – Tienes una voz preciosa, si te entrenamos lo suficiente serás aún mejor. Jihoon podrá enseñarte, tiene una voz preciosa y un talento increíble con los instrumentos, te asombrará.

Jihoon otra vez, lo había oído de su boca cuando le había dicho que si necesitaba ayuda podía pedirle a ese tal Jihoon, pero hasta ese momento no sabía quién era. El rey le habló al chico en la puerta, pidiéndole que lo trajera. En ese rato Seungcheol siguió alabando la bonita voz que tenía y continuó hablando de ese tal Jihoon, contándole lo genial que era y cómo su voz podría curar hasta la más profunda herida en el alma. Las puertas se abrieron otra vez y pasos se acercaron a ellos, Jeonghan se giró y ahí estaba la cabeza rubia y cuerpo pequeño haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey. Tragó saliva, el chico serpiente.

\- ¿Me necesita, mi señor? – dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa en su rostro, con los ojos más suaves que pudiese ver y si ningún rastro de veneno en su ser. Jeonghan se sintió confundido.

El rey le explicó su deseo de que tomara a Jeonghan como aprendiz, a lo que el chico asintió con un rostro brillante y voz suave, aceptando su petición, haciendo una reverencia otra vez. Seungcheol le dio las gracias y le dio una palmada suave en el hombro, entonces le indicó a Jeonghan que lo siguiera y que diera todo de sí.

Jeonghan estaba confundido, el chico se veía totalmente distinto a las veces que lo había visto. ¿Se habría equivocado de persona? ¿Quizás tuvo malos días? La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Jeonghan suspiró.

\- Y-Yo soy Jeonghan – dijo con voz suave, sin saber qué decir.

Pero el chico lo miró a los ojos otra vez, con ese veneno en sus ojos, con los labios fruncidos y el ceño fruncido, odiándolo, maldiciéndolo, detestándolo con su ser. Jeonghan tragó saliva, sintiendo un frío recorrer su espina. El chico Jihoon le hizo un gesto, uno solo indicándole que lo siguiera.

Jeonghan solo obedeció.


	3. Pomelo

Jihon golpeó con fuerza la mesa haciéndole dar un salto, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo a los ojos tan fijamente que sentía que le saldría fuego de la mirada. Estaba furioso otra vez. Jeonghan bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, avergonzado.

\- Así no es, otra vez desde el principio – dijo serio, sin mirarlo. Jeonghan obedeció y comenzó a cantar otra vez.

Llevaba un par de semanas practicando su voz con ese chiquillo venenoso que lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Lo regañaba por todo lo que hacía, le gritaba, golpeaba la mesa y le hacía repetir las mismas notas una y otra vez porque no hacía bien las notas o porque desafinaba o porque "debes alargar más la nota", "así no es, no, no así", "no cambies tu tono, por qué bajaste" y muchos otros regaños que se repetían una y otra vez como si realmente fuese un bueno para nada.

Y Jeonghan tenía suficiente en qué pensar como para estar tolerando todos esos gritos y regaños.

Desde que había llegado a ese palacio nada era como solía vivir, la gente era agradable, nadie gritaba a nadie (excluyendo a Jihoon que le gritaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad), comía bien y tenía permiso para darse baños y caminar por los jardines libremente. Sabía que no debía confiar, un eunuco jamás debe confiar, pero era imposible cuando todos eran tan buenos... era imposible con ese rey.

El rey Seungcheol era extraño. Joven, lleno de vida, cuidaba a sus sirvientes y eunucos, tenía concubinas y no se acostaba con ninguna, no usaba sexualmente a sus eunucos, a ninguno de ellos. "Quizás no se le para" pensaba riendo, intentando buscar una razón para que no lo golpeara y obligara a las prácticas sexuales más enfermas que se le ocurrieran, como todos los hombres que lo habían poseído a lo largo de su vida.

Cada vez que miraba al Rey sentía enojo, sentía rabia, pues era más fácil odiar a tu dueño que comenzar a sentir afecto por él, y es que cada vez que le sonreía al pasar por el pasillo o lo felicitaba porque su voz sonaba con más confianza que la vez anterior, cada vez que le daba palmadas en la espalda o acariciaba su largo cabello negro algo se revolvía en él, su pecho daba esos saltos extraños y su estómago se revolvía.

Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que el rey lo trataba bien la expresión de Jihoon se deformaba al instante, poniendo cara de limón agrio y quedándose en silencio por largo rato antes de volver a practicar con él su canto y volver a gritarle aún más enojado que la vez anterior.

\- No lo entiendes, no hay caso – dijo amargo luego de regañarlo en la misma nota por quinta vez – Ok, intentemos con esto ahora – se giró para alcanzar algo y se lo tendió sin cuidado. Era una cítara – Intentaremos con esto, ¿Sabes qué...?

\- Una cítara... - dijo Jeonghan al instante, mirándola con nostalgia, acariciando la madera y las cuerdas con la yema de sus dedos – mi madre tenía una así, solía tocarla cuando la briza nocturna hacía suaves melodías en el césped...

Miró avergonzado al instante cuando notó los recuerdos de su madre escapando de su boca. Jihoon lo miraba fijo, ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión que no pudo comprender en su totalidad. Este bajó la cabeza.

\- No conocí a mi madre.

No volvieron a tocar el tema y Jeonghan solo escuchó las instrucciones en silencio el resto de la lección, recuerdos aflorando en su mente como los jardines en verano dejando las flores crecer en el campo de su cabeza.

Tenía 14 años cuando ocurrió.

Recordaba haber estado jugando a orillas del río cuando unos hombres lo observaban a lo lejos, recordaba haber caminado a casa asustado porque los mismos hombres estaban siempre cerca, siempre asechando donde fuese que mirara. Recordaba entrar corriendo a su casa, asustado, y ser recibido por los brazos de su madre.

"Todo estará bien" recordaba su voz suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro, intentando calmar el nudo en su estómago que le hacía respirar con dificultad.

Recordaba la noche en que entraron a su casa como si no hubiese nadie en ella, recordaba con claridad a su madre gritando que corrieran, que escaparan y no se preocuparan por ellos, recordaba a su padre luchando contra los hombres que le rompieron el cuello de un golpe, recordaba los alaridos de terror de su hermana a la que le cortaron la garganta frente a sus ojos cuando no hizo caso a los gritos de los sujetos que la tironeaban del cabello, quienes le ordenaban que guardara silencio; recordaba los ojos de su madre, inyectados de sangre y lágrimas, cuando las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta mientras su estómago era atravesado por una espada reluciente que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna entrando por la ventana. Recordaba cómo había pensado, con lágrimas y convulsiones de terror, "ahora es mi turno, me toca a mí."

Pero su turno nunca llegó.

Lo amordazaron y amarraron para acallar sus gritos, cubrieron su cabeza con una bolsa de tela con hedor a sudor, lágrimas y gritos de quizás cuántas personas con el mismo destino que él. Gritó. Pataleó. Rogó por su vida, pero nunca es suficiente, nunca hay piedad. Gritó hasta que colmó la paciencia de los sujetos y, con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, quedó inconsciente.

Habría deseado no despertar nunca más.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba en una habitación oscura, recostado sobre paja húmeda por orina y las goteras en el techo. No llovía, pero la habitación parecía estar eternamente cubierta de moho y agua estancada en putrefactos pozones cubriendo el suelo. Sus manos y pies estaban atados sin cuidado con ásperas cuerdas que irritaban su piel y le hacían sentir como si fuese fuego el que le impedía separar sus manos detrás de su espalda y no las cuerdas sucias con sangre y restos de piel arrancada de esclavos anteriores.

Y aunque lloró por horas en ese húmedo infierno mohoso nadie entró a socorrerlo.

Lo tuvieron como sirviente por semanas, enviándolo de aquí allá llevando y trayendo objetos pesados, sacos, arrastrando cajas con cuerdas y sosteniendo jarrones de ásperas superficies. Lo alimentaban solo con rastrojos de agua y trozos de pan seco y sopa insípida, perdió mucho peso desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Aún era pequeño en tamaño, y si hacía todo lo que le mandaban a hacer podía evitar los azotes y golpes que recibía si se equivocaba o tardaba más de lo necesario.

Lo primero que había aprendido en ese lugar era a no llorar.

Cuando había llegado a ese lugar el clima era totalmente distinto a su pueblo de origen, no sabía a dónde lo habían llevado ni por cuánto tiempo habían viajado con él tras secuestrarlo y asesinar a su familia. El clima era seco, el aire apenas soplaba, el sol quemaba fuerte y no había visto ninguna fruta o planta que creciera en los alrededores. Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba estar vivo.

Fue un día cuando una de las señoras que vigilaban a los jovencitos encerrados (había unos cuantos más además de él, en las mismas condiciones) lo tomó por el brazo, lo llevó a otra habitación, lo desvistió sin siquiera preguntar y lo observó, midió, tocó y volvió a observar su cuerpo avergonzado. "Enderézate hombre" le golpeó la espalda con una varilla cuando se encorvó por la vergüenza de estar siendo observado de esa forma y tragándose el llanto se paró erguido dejando que la mujer manoseara y palpara sin cuidado sus genitales.

\- Está creciendo demasiado rápido, hay que actuar antes de que la pubertad pegue fuerte – le dijo al anciano que entraba lentamente cruzando la pesada puerta de acero, no dijeron nada más y lo levantaron, haciéndolo caminar desnudo por un largo pasillo húmedo y frío.

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que podría no recordar nada, pero el dolor... ese dolor infernal que había sentido jamás le permitiría olvidar. Lo sentaron en una silla sucia de madera y amarraron sus piernas con correas de cuero, dejándolas abiertas e inmovibles. Se sacudió asustado, preguntó qué harían pero solo recibió una cachetada que le partió el labio inferior y un "cállate".

Lo dejaron llorando solo por horas, Jeonghan sabía que no debía llorar, pero algo en ese lugar le impedía calmarse. Estaba acalambrado, tenía hambre y no recordaba cuándo había sido su última comida (creía que hacía día y medio), temblaba de frío, el metal oxidado y sucio con sangre al que sus piernas permanecían atadas le hacía alterarse aun más. Debía ser de noche cuando, de un golpe, había entrado una anciana encorvada cargando un rollo de tela verde y oscura, sucia y raspada. No lo miró, Jeonghan la miró algo mareado por el sueño y el hambre, buscó su mirada pero la anciana simplemente dejó el rollo sobre la mesa de madera haciendo un ruido metálico al golpearla, abrió el rollo y dejó ver todas las herramientas que traía: diferentes cuchillos, correas, cuerdas sucias, alcohol. Jeonghan se sacudió preguntando una vez más qué le hacían, la mujer no respondió y solo se acercó a sus piernas abiertas.

Jeonghan supo de inmediato.

No importaron los gritos y súplicas que escaparon de su garganta, no importaron las lágrimas ni cuánto se sacudiera en su sitio, no importó el dolor infernal que desgarró su garganta y que entumió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, nada detuvo a la mujer, nada le hizo soltar el cuchillo en sus manos, nada le hizo detenerse de arrancar ferozmente sus testículos de un corte certero, ni sus gritos, ni sus lágrimas, ni su rostro deformado por el dolor, ni la sangre que caía y caía bajo la silla a grandes goterones que hacían un ruido infernal mezclado con sus propios aullidos de bestia herida que envolvían sus propios oídos.

Nada le hizo detenerse.

Nada.

Despertó luego de 4 días con una fiebre infernal que le hacía sentir su cerebro hervir y vendado de la cintura hasta casi las rodillas. No podía hablar, su garganta estaba herida por los gritos, solo podía escupir sangre y vomitar una y otra vez cada vez que alguno de los sirvientes intentaba engullirle comida por la boca para que no se muriera y no fuera "otro trabajo perdido más". Entre sus alucinaciones por la fiebre recordaba charlas entre sujetos que no conocía. "La última vez perdimos a 5 tras la castración" los escuchaba conversar, observándolo y midiendo sus signos vitales una y otra vez. Jeonghan solo podía desear la muerte en silencio.

Pero al parecer el destino era cruel, y tras una semana de agonizantes fiebres y dolores había recobrado todas las fuerzas que alguna vez perdió. Comió como nunca y ganó peso, su garganta se recuperó y pudo volver a hablar.

Pero su felicidad se había ido con esos litros de sangre y su masculinidad que habían sido arrebatados esa noche.

Lo vendieron por primera vez a los 16 años. Luego de la castración le habían prohibido cortar su cabello y lo maquillaban constantemente con rubor para resaltar sus pómulos y tintas rojas para sus labios. Se veía hermoso, o eso decían; pues Jeonghan, cuando se miraba al espejo, solo podía ver un cuerpo demacrado e infeliz. Lo subastaron frente a un montón de gente, desnudo ante todo el montón de ojos lascivos que penetraban sus poros con la intensidad de sus pupilas al tiempo que tiraban números que serían su precio. Un hombre de barba tiró el precio más alto y fue el ganador de "ese delicioso espécimen", como había dicho cuando lo recibía de las manos de sus raptores. Jeonghan no pensó que su vida pudiese volverse aún más miserable.

Nunca le explicaron cuál era el papel de un eunuco en la realeza. Hasta ese momento, Jeonghan solo había vivido de hacer pequeñas entregas, trasladar cosas de un lado a otro, limpiar y arreglar las ropas de las concubinas que servían a los reyes. Jamás le habían explicado el gran papel que debía cumplir con ese hombre: el lado sexual.

Lo había poseído una noche cuando Jeonghan, sin mirar a su señor, lo había desvestido para prepararlo para la noche de sueño. El hombre había detenido sus manos con un agarre firme, sin llegar a lastimarlo, y sin decir nada había empujado su cabeza negra hacia abajo, hasta dejarlo frente a su entrepierna. Jeonghan lo miró asustado, confundido, con ojos bien abiertos intentando alejar su rostro, intentando huir del hombre que lo miraba sonriente y con ojos profundos. "Haz tu trabajo, pequeño" dijo volviendo a pegar su rostro a su entrepierna erecta, el vello tocando su mejilla, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos. Negó con su cabeza y el hombre jaló con fuerza su cabello, haciéndole quejarse con fuerza y apretar sus labios, negándose a recibir esa cosa en su boca. El hombre bufó entonces, enojado, y sin cuidado lo tiró contra las mantas y cojines en el suelo, le quitó la ropa y lo penetró de una vez.

Jeonghan solo pudo esconder su rostro contra un cojín grande y rojo, aterciopelado con bordados de oro y flecos suaves en sus costados, esconder su rostro y rezar a lo que fuese que lo escuchara, rogar porque esto terminara pronto, por que el dolor cesara, porque esas manos callosas soltaran sus pobres caderas adoloridas por las embestidas. Rogó ser sordo, para no escuchar los ruidos húmedos, sus pieles chocando, los gruñidos de cerdo del hombre en su oído; rogó estar muerto y no tener que estar viviendo eso cuando creía que ya había sufrido suficiente.

Caminó con cuidado por los pasillos oscuros, sujetándose de las paredes frías, dando pasos lentos sintiendo el escozor en su cuerpo violentado, sintiendo los dedos marcados en sus caderas, la sangre y el semen correr por sus piernas, el sudor y la saliva de ese hombre cubriendo su espalda y su nuca, escuchando aun las palabras en su oído. Quería morirse. Quería morirse. Quería morirse.

Pasaron dos semanas cuando intentó suicidarse por primera vez. Había bebido sin pensarlo dos veces el veneno que utilizaban para matar a las ratas, una noche luego de que el cerdo de su dueño abusara de él otra vez. Bebió sin pensar en nada, bebió llorando con fuerza, recordó a su madre, a su padre y a su hermana, sonrientes. Caminó lentamente y se fue a dormir con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazando sus rodillas, asustado, cansado. Pero el destino era desgraciado, y en lugar de la muerte solo le trajo vómitos y fiebres que alertaron a los sirvientes. Llamaron a un médico que notó la intoxicación y fue salvado con medicamentos y comidas.

"Debía estar muerto de hambre, y como es tan ignorante el pobre no leyó lo que la botella decía" escuchaba a las concubinas hablar afuera de su lecho. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un grito que alertó a los sirvientes.

"Por qué no me muero" lloró mientras lo acomodaban y limpiaban, trayéndole más agua y pan para que se alimentara.

Cuando se recuperó completamente el dueño le regaló un hermoso cepillo para el cabello, delicado y suave. Le había acariciado la cabeza y guiñado el ojo, diciéndole que estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo y que esperaba no volviera a vivir un accidente como ese otra vez.

Esa misma noche lo llamó a su habitación.

Pero Jeonghan no alcanzó a durar más de dos meses en ese palacio fétido de un hombre alcohólico jugando a ser de la realeza. Decidió una noche, curando las heridas del sexo con el cerdo, que si no podía morir él entonces evitaría a toda costa que le hicieran lo que quisieran. El hombre lo llamó a su habitación, Jeonghan cepilló su cabello largo y pintó sus labios de un brillante rojo que hacía su piel verse más radiante, y con una sonrisa comenzó a seducir al hombre. Este cedió al instante, excitado por la repentina lujuria del eunuco, se dejó desvestir mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa gigante, y sin detenerlo dejó a Jeonghan agacharse frente a él, tomando su miembro con su mano y acariciándolo con su lengua.

No tardó mucho cuando los gritos del hombre llenaron la habitación y sus oídos. Jeonghan sonrió, lleno de odio, enterrando con más fuerza sus dientes en la carne dura en su boca, saboreando la sangre que comenzó a salir de la herida. El hombre gritó, jaló su cabello, golpeó su cabeza, Jeonghan apretó con más fuerza, los guardias entraron. El hombre se revolcó en el suelo gritando y llorando sujetando su sangrante pene entre sus manos, su rostro estaba rojo como la sangre. Jeonghan rio ante la escena, recibiendo fuertes patadas por los guardias y oyendo los alaridos desesperados del avergonzado cerdo, repitiendo "DESHAGANSE DE ESA BASURA" una y otra vez, siendo ayudado por algunos sirvientes.

Lo azotaron por horas, pero no lo mataron. Esa fue la primera vez que fue devuelto.

Tras 4 años de ser vendido y devuelto una y otra vez Jeonghan no entendía cómo no lo mataban de una vez, pero pronto la voz se corrió, los rumores crecieron y ya nadie lo compraba. Solo lo miraban, se burlaban de él, le tiraban fruta podrida y lo dejaban hambriento y bajo el sol por horas. Jeonghan solo esperaba el momento en que su cuerpo cansado colapsara y muriera bajo la ardiente estrella de fuego que quemaba sus hombros y resecaba su cabello, que las aves carroñeras devoraran su cuerpo y despellejaran sus huesos, que acabaran con esa sofocante agonía que devoraba sus años.

Entonces ese rey de aspecto elegante y joyas de lapislázuli lo compró, pagando lo que nunca antes habían pagado por él.

Jeonghan quería seguir asustado, pero con alguien tan gentil como él comenzaba a ser imposible, así como comenzaba a ser imposible sentir su corazón latir cada vez que lo trataba bien, lo cual realmente detestaba, porque le hacía más difícil idear un plan para hacerle daño y que lo devolvieran una vez más.

El Rey Seungcheol caminaba por los pasillos algo apurado seguido de Jihoon quien, intentando mantener el ritmo de su rey, daba rápidos pasos con sus piernas pequeñas, viéndose un poco gracioso. Jihoon era pequeño, muy pequeño pero completamente lleno de veneno y odio, su apariencia era realmente engañadora pues cualquiera pensaría que era un adorable crío de 12 años, cuando en realidad era un sujeto amargado de 23 años (cuando supo que era mayor que él Jeonghan casi se cayó de la impresión). Jeonghan observó su rostro, tenía una cara preciosa y una piel perfecta, incluso con esa cicatriz que adornaba toda su mejilla, tenía un rostro muy bonito y por un segundo se sintió algo triste, pues tras años de mala alimentación y horas bajo el sol su piel ya no era como antes. Con sus 19 años, Jeonghan sentía que se veía mayor de lo que era. Observó entonces su cabello rubio atado con una cinta azul daba pequeños saltitos en su nuca, su flequillo se corría hacia los lados pero Jihoon se encargaba de acomodarlo en su rostro una vez más. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana, cepillando su largo cabello negro.

Soltó el cepillo cuando una idea vino a su cabeza y sonrió amplio.

\--

Caminó por el pasillo, tranquilo, sintiendo las miradas sobre él. Debía ver con Jihoon en la sala de música para continuar las lecciones, se sentía vivo. Tarareaba en voz alta deslizando sus dedos por el mármol frío de las paredes, acariciando la deslizante superficie de azules y amarillos y crudos que decoraban el palacio. El viento que entraba por las ventanas acariciaba su cabello, suspiró, acomodó sus ropas, los aretes en sus orejas se movían al ritmo de sus pasos suaves, sus zapatos y pulseras hacían suaves melodías junto a su canto. Entró a la habitación empujando la puerta de madera y Jihoon se giró a mirarlo de inmediato.

\- ¡Más te valía que llegaras a tiempo esta vez, Jeonghan, sabes que no tengo tiempo para...! – alegó en voz alta mientras se giraba, pero su rostro cambió de inmediato al verlo.

Se levantó incrédulo dejando el instrumento a un lado, se le acercó con ojos bien abiertos y boca apretada.

\- Qué diablos le hiciste a tu cabello – dijo con voz neutra, tocando sin preguntar las puntas del cabello de Jeonghan que, ahora, llegaban solo a su cuello. Este sonrió.

\- Lo corté, me aburrió – se encogió de hombros y Jihoon negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿El rey te dio permiso? – preguntó y Jeonghan lo miró inocente.

\- ¿Debía pedirle permiso?

La mueca de Jihoon se volvió una que, honestamente, casi hizo a Jeonghan reír. Se puso rojo hasta el cuello, abriendo sus ojos de forma escandalosa y frunciendo el ceño considerablemente. Jeonghan tenía el cabello corto, corto hasta el cuello, cortado sin cuidado con algún cuchillo que había encontrado por ahí. Jeonghan acarició las puntas con sus dedos.

\- ¿Se ve mal? – preguntó y Jihoon soltó una risa fuerte, nasal, totalmente irónica.

\- ¡Acabas de desobedecer al Rey, Jeonghan! ¡¿Quién crees que eres?! ¡Esta es una falta de respeto tan grande, oh santo cielo! – llevó sus manos a su cabeza, histérico – Le di mi palabra que te vigilaría y cuidaría de ti, va a estar tan decepcionado, no puedo creer que... ¡CORTASTE TU CABELLO SIN PERMISO! – habló cada vez más rápido, histérico, Jeonghan pasó por su lado sin darle mayor importancia, tomando la cítara entre sus manos, acariciando sus cuerdas haciéndolas sonar lentamente - ¡Me estás ignorando!

Jeonghan fue a responder entonces, pero la puerta detrás de Jihoon se abrió con suavidad, revelando al Rey que entraba con una sonrisa. Jihoon se puso pálido al verlo, y el rey lo miró confundido y preocupado.

\- Jihoon, estás pálido, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Mi señor, puedo jurar que yo no sabía nada de esto y me disculpo completamente – comenzó a hablar agachando la cabeza, para luego mirar a Jeonghan con ofensa en sus ojos – Este sujeto, no sé cuándo lo hizo, juro que no he roto mi palabra, lo he mantenido vigilado Mi señor, pero él... - habló a toda velocidad, hasta que Seungcheol puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndole callar al instante y congelarse en su sitio. El rey llevó su mirada entonces a Jeonghan, y sin decir nada, se le acercó.

Jeonghan había cortado su cabello esa mañana, totalmente sin cuidado, cortando mechón tras mechón de cabello con el cuchillo que sostenía con fiereza en su mano. Lo cortó con ira, con enojo, con rabia como si cada uno de sus malos recuerdos fuera a desaparecer con cada hebra de cabello que caía al suelo acariciando sus pies descalzos. Siempre había sido uno de sus atributos más valiosos, y la razón por la que muchos compradores lo consideraban un sujeto hermoso. Su largo cabello negro que caía suavemente por sus hombros delgados, y cuando pintaba sus labios podría enloquecer a cualquiera. Si ya no tenía su atributo más valioso, ¿Para qué lo querría el Rey? Ya no podría presumirlo con los otros sujetos que visitaran el palacio. Seungcheol se detuvo frente a él con una expresión tranquila. Jeonghan esperó tranquilo la cachetada, esperó tranquilo que llamara a los guardias, esperó ansioso alguna señal de enojo.

Pero Seungcheol sonrió.

\- ¿Estabas cansado de tu cabello, Jeonghan? – preguntó levantando su mano. Jeonghan bajó la mirada entonces, esperando el castigo. Se congeló cuando la mano se detuvo junto a su mejilla, acariciando su cabello con una suavidad casi ficticia – Debiste decirme si no te gustaba, habría enviado a alguien para que lo arreglara como quisieras – deslizó sus dedos por su negro cabello ahora corto, como peinándolo. Jeonghan levantó la mirada por inercia y se encontró con sus ojos profundos – Se te ve muy bien, me gusta.

Alejó su mano entonces con una sonrisa relajada y volvió a darle la espalda, mostrando su hombro trabajado y las telas inmaculadas cubriendo su piel. Caminó entonces hacia la puerta otra vez, explicando cómo solo quería ver si estaban bien. Se detuvo junto a Jihoon que ahora miraba al suelo en su lugar, callado, con el rostro rojo y los puños apretados. Seungcheol desordenó un poco su cabello.

\- Todo está bien, Jihooncito, pueden seguir las lecciones.

Y dejó la sala sin decir nada más.

Jeonghan no fue capaz de decir nada más el resto de la hora, simplemente acarició las cuerdas con delicadeza, sintiendo aun la mano cubierta de joyas acariciar su cabello, sintiendo su pecho arder un poco, totalmente descolocado. Miró de reojo a Jihoon unas cuantas veces, este no volvió a hablar y su energía cambió considerablemente. Ahora se encontró perdido completamente en sus pensamientos con los labios apretados, los ojos perdidos en la nada y sus dedos temblorosos acariciando las puntas de su rubio cabello amarrado en un moño que caía sobre su nuca.

Solo se oyeron suspiros el resto de la lección.

\--

Tras esa tarde el ambiente había cambiado considerablemente entre Jihoon y él. Jihoon solía regañarlo cuando cometía errores, le gritaba o le daba manotazos cuando no lo escuchaba o se distraía, sobre todo se enojaba cuando bostezaba por el cansancio ("¡¿Así que te doy sueño?!" le gritaba golpeando la mesa y haciéndole saltar del susto); ahora, Jihoon solía mantenerse en silencio, suspiraba, muchas veces lo descubrió mirándolo de reojo y cuando Jeonghan lo miraba Jihoon alejaba el rostro de inmediato. Lo descubría tocándose el cabello constantemente o deslizando sus dedos por la cicatriz de su rostro, como angustiado.

Entonces Jeonghan se dio cuenta.

\- Jihoon – murmuró hojeando unos libros que encontró en una repisa en el salón de música, mientras Jihoon leía unas partituras que le enseñaría. Este solo respondió con un aburrido "¿Mmm?" - ¿Qué sientes... por el rey?

La primera respuesta fue el golpe de su mano contra la mesa de madera, resonando con eco en la sala. Jeonghan dejó el libro a un lado y lo miró, encontrándose con su rostro más rojo que nunca y una mueca intentando verse ofendido.

\- ¿Respeto, obvio? – respondió como si fuese la única respuesta posible – Respeto, admiración, asombro... - comenzó y Jeonghan negó con la cabeza, rápido, haciendo que guardara silencio.

\- No como un eunuco, Jihoon – dijo y lo miró serio – Qué sientes por él, como tú: Como Jihoon.

Jihoon se sonrojó considerablemente esta vez, sus orejas, sus mejillas, su frente, hasta su cuello volviéndose de un fuerte tono rojizo, haciendo resaltar más su cabello rubio. Se levantó antes de que Jeonghan pudiese hacer más preguntas y, arreglando sus ropas azules y su cabello, le dio una última mirada.

\- No preguntes estupideces, Jeonghan, como un eunuco sería irrespetuoso y poco profesional sentir algo por Mi señor, s-solo siento admiración por su persona y mucho respeto, nada más, nada romántico, no seas tonto – habló rápido y aclaró su garganta – ahora levántate y arréglate, el Rey recibirá invitados y cantaremos para ellos.

Jeonghan lo vio salir de la habitación, apurado, huyendo del lugar, y suspiró. Aquello lo decía todo, Jeonghan no podía sentir nada por el rey más que agradecimiento por la forma en que lo trataba. No podía sentir nada más, no cuando sabía que era Jihoon quien tenía esos sentimientos por él, desde mucho antes que él llegara.

Suspiró y lo siguió para arreglarse y recibir las visitas que Jihoon había mencionado.

\--

Jeonghan llevaba muy poco tiempo en el palacio como para conocer cada pasillo y rincón, pero recordaba haber caminado por los que ahora cruzaban con Jihoon al menos una vez. Todo estaba, como siempre, elegantemente decorado con jarrones, flores, pequeñas esculturas y tallados en el mármol de las paredes, y aunque el palacio era muy frío incluso en esa época del año, Jeonghan se sentía cálido y cómodo.

Entraron a un enorme salón y se acomodaron en los cojines dispuestos para ellos, vocalizaron un poco para calentar las gargantas, y cuando Jihoon se encontraba limpiando su instrumento los pasos les hicieron levantar la vista y hacer reverencias a su Rey quien entraba con semblante superior y elegante. Siguiéndolo venía un hombre de ropas de fuertes tonos rojos, totalmente contrastante con todo el azul del palacio.

Entonces Jeonghan lo vio.

\- Jihoon - murmuró incrédulo, tomándolo del brazo. Jihoon lo miró confundido y, al ver su mirada fija miró hacia donde Jeonghan miraba con tanta atención.

Siguiendo a los dos hombres entró un joven, probablemente de la misma edad de Jeonghan, con semblante puro y sonrisa felina en sus labios finos. Tenía el cabello color pomelo peinado hacia los lados despejando su frente, sus ojos eran brillantes y gentiles, delineados con fino maquillaje de color rojo al igual que sus ropas con detalles dorados. Su nariz era preciosa, como esculpida con cuidado, su cuerpo era muy delgado con hombros amplios, y aunque su postura era muy mala (su espalda estaba levemente encorvada, probablemente por la timidez) no dejaba de verse elegante y de clase. Jeonghan estaba boquiabierto, su rostro de pronto se sentía tibio y no había soltado el brazo de Jihoon en ningún momento.

\- Basta - murmuró Jihoon, tenso, haciendo volver a Jeonghan a la realidad. Este bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento.

Cantaron tranquilos durante un largo rato para ambientar la charla entre su Rey y el hombre de tierras lejanas que los visitaba, aún no sabían con qué intenciones. Escucharon algunos elogios de su parte, mencionando entre otras cosas las hermosas voces de sus eunucos y lo bien decorado que estaba el palacio. Jeonghan, sin dejar de cantar en ningún momento, observó sigiloso al chiquillo de cabello pomelo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus dedos que no creía haber sentido nunca. Este, con perfil tranquilo, escuchaba sin intervenciones la charla de los dos hombres, observando la sala y todas las cosas que lo rodeaban. Entonces, como si de obra del destino se tratase, el príncipe (escuchó del hombre mencionarlo) miró hacia donde estaban ellos cantado, curioso.

Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, cuando el príncipe deslizó su mirada, se detuvo unos segundos y entonces devolvió la mirada, fijándola el los ojos somnolientos del pelinegro.

Jeonghan no paró de cantar ningún momento, pero tampoco alejó su mirada, como desafiándolo. Entonces lo hizo, el príncipe de cabello pomelo sonrió timidamente, un suave brillo tintineando en su mirada y un leve rosado adornando sus mejillas jóvenes y sanas. Jeonghan sintió que su pecho se detenía unos segundos, que su estómago se revolvía, que su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro sonrojaba con fuerza solo con ese gesto.

Alejó su mirada al instante, sintiéndose vulnerable. Lo miró de reojo luego de un rato, solo para darse cuenta que el príncipe no paraba de mirarlo a cada momento, siempre con esa sonrisa, como invitarlo a conocerlo.

Jeonghan apretó sus puños al tiempo que las últimas notas eran interpretadas. Entonces, con permiso del rey, se levantaron para descansar. Antes de salir Jeonghan dio una última mirada hacia atrás, demasiado sumido en la curiosidad como para eviarlo, y ahí estaba, los ojos ciervos, la sonrisa felina, el cabello pomelo y ese nuevo ritmo del latir de su corazón.

Salió apurado sin volver a mirar hacia atrás otrav vez.

Oh.


	4. Los rosales del jardín

Jihoon despertó esa mañana tras una horrible pesadilla que olvidó al momento de abrir sus ojos. Presionó el tabique de su nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice, intentando disipar el dolor en la vista y la presión en su cabeza, respiró profundo y se puso de pie. Limpió su cuerpo con un paño húmedo y frío, cubrió su piel limpia con las ropas azules de tela fina, cepilló su cabello rubio y lo ató con una cinta del mismo color azul. Se miró al espejo entonces y suspiró, mirando como atención su rostro: sus ojos rasgados, sus mejillas pálidas, sus cejas delgadas, sus labios, su mentón, su nariz... y esa larga cicatriz serpenteante que subía por su cuello hasta su ojo. Deslizó sus dedos por su largo, sintiendo la piel arrugada y cicatrizada de un pasado tortuoso, apretó sus ojos y se despidió de la expresión cansada de su reflejo para volver a sus deberes. Observó unos segundos a Jeonghan, plácidamente dormido en el enredo de mantas junto a las propias que ya había ordenado. Dormía con la boca abierta, saliva corriendo desvergonzadamente, enredado en su cabello corto y las mantas que apenas lo cubrían, revelando sus piernas y brazos delgados. Jihoon suspiró, aun en ese estado Jeonghan tenía un rostro hermoso, más que cualquiera en ese palacio, más que él mismo con sus ojos rasgados y cicatriz permanente en su rostro cansado. Lo sacudió un par de veces para despertarlo, recibiendo quejas y sonidos sin significado, entonces dejó la habitación.

 

Saludó con reverencias a la gente del palacio, tarareó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino, empujó las puertas de madera reluciente encontrándose con la oscuridad del lugar, caminó en silencio y corrió los largos cortinajes con fuerza, dejando entrar la luz a la habitación. Se giró entonces y apretó los labios.

 

\- Mi señor, despierte – murmuró junto a la cama grande, no recibió respuesta y suspiró – Ya amaneció – habló otra vez, esta vez más fuerte, sacudiéndolo con suavidad. El rey no se movió, solo se quejó en voz baja entre el montón de mantas de seda, dejando ver solo su cabello desordenado en un pequeño espacio. Jihoon volvió a suspirar - ¡BUENOS DÍAS! – gritó fuerte y el rey pegó un salto, destapándose el rostro al instante, apretando sus ojos.

\- Estoy despierto – murmuró con voz somnolienta, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Otra vez hasta tarde? – preguntó quitando las mantas de encima mientras el hombre se levantaba, asintiendo lentamente.

\- Hay trabajo que hacer – respondió siguiendo a Jihoon hasta detrás de un biombo con hermosas aves y flores pintadas, frotando sus ojos y abriéndolos bien al fin.

\- Siempre hay trabajo que hacer – afirmó el más pequeño y sin decir nada más comenzó a desvestirlo en silencio.

 

Descubrió su cuerpo dejando sus ropas a un lado, evitando lo más posible faltarle el respeto y mirar su cuerpo desnudo con cualquier intención que no correspondiera a su posición de eunuco. Con manos temblorosas tomó el paño húmedo y comenzó a deslizarlo por todo su cuerpo, limpiando su piel con delicadeza mientras el rey Seungcheol le hablaba sobre los planes del día y otras cosas triviales. Jihoon solo se limitaba a asentir o a responder lo justo y necesario con voz firme y semblante tranquilo, aun cuando por dentro estaba muriendo lentamente por el dolor que estas situaciones tan cotidianas le causaban.

 

\- Hoy lo visitará nuevamente el rey de la aldea de fuego, le recomiendo comer algo antes de recibirlo – dijo secando las cosas de aseo a un lado y Seungcheol le regaló una sonrisa y un suave "Lo haré, gracias". Jihoon tragó saliva.

 

Lo secó con cuidado y comenzó a vestirlo entonces, cubriendo otra vez su cuerpo con las ropas blancas y las joyas de lapislázuli. Jihoon había creído, por un momento, que con la llegada del eunuco Jeonghan las cosas en el palacio cambiarían. Por eternos segundos temió que el rey comenzaría a preferirlo a él y le encomendaría todas las tareas que Jihoon hacía rutinariamente, temió ya no ser más quien lo despertaba por las mañanas ni quien se encargara de las labores personales de atender al rey. Pero no. Seungcheol seguía tratándolo como siempre, seguía teniéndole la misma confianza de siempre y seguía encomendándole las mismas tareas de siempre. Jihoon se sentía aliviado.

 

Cuando salieron de la habitación en dirección al salón para poder comer algo Jihoon miró por las ventanas del pasillo, distraído, como si volara. Entonces a lo lejos vio en el jardín a un chiquillo de cabello negro y cuerpo delgado hablando con algunos sirvientes, con una sonrisa que le ablandó el alma. Suspiró y volvió su vista a Seungcheol que le hablaba de charlas y papeleos.

 

Estaba preocupado por Jeonghan.

 

El rey comió un poco mientras revisaba algunos papeles, de vez en cuando dirigió la palabra a Jihoon, sin mirarlo, preguntándole cosas, datos, números, lugares y nombres; si bien Jihoon era un eunuco en el palacio, su papel era uno de los más importantes entre quienes servían al rey, pues estaba encargado de llevar nota de los detalles económicos y políticos en que el rey se veía involucrado. Jihoon no sabía leer, escribir, sumar ni restar cuando llegó al palacio, pero al aprender todas esas cosas de a poco Seungcheol vio gran potencial en él por lo que decidió buscar maestros que le enseñara todas las cosas necesarias, desde aritmética hasta música y artes; de pronto Jihoon había comenzado a mostrar la gran inteligencia que tenía y Seungcheol había estado encantado de tenerlo a su lado.

 

\- Ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente – dijo de pronto, mientras dejaba unos cuantos pergaminos sobre el mesón. Seungcheol suspiró y empujó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano.

\- Solo es algo de trabajo, todo está bien – dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Mentía. Jihoon frunció los labios, algo estaba escondiendo, llevaba suficiente tiempo conociéndolo como para saber cuándo mentía o cuándo escondía algo. Decidió no insistir, no le gustaba salirse de su posición de sirviente (aun cuando Seungcheol insistía que él era distinto al resto, que no se preocupara de tantas formalidades). Quiso decir algo más, pero un sirviente entró para anunciar la llegada del rey de 'Illah Alnnar, las lejanas tierras de fuego. El hombre que había visitado hace poco a su rey.

 

Jihoon sintió su estómago revolverse.

 

\- ¿Hará falta mi presencia, mi señor? – preguntó, por un momento deseando que la respuesta fuera un no. Seungcheol le sonrió.

\- Te lo agradecería mucho – dijo con esa dulce voz que le ponía los pelos de punta – Me elogiaron por sus voces, busca a Jeonghan y tráelo contigo, ¿Si?

\- Como usted ordene – hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

 

Como había imaginado, los ojos de Jeonghan tuvieron ese brillo que Jihoon reconocería al instante, y sin decir nada fuera de lo común ensayaron un momento y emprendieron camino a la sala de juntas. Jihoon estaba preocupado por Jeonghan, era mucho más joven que y, por ende, había vivido menos; no ponía en duda lo mucho que debió sufrir (nadie merecía el trato que un eunuco recibía), pero Jihoon... Él era distinto. A sus 25 años de edad había vivido mucho más de lo que Jeonghan habría vivido, había sufrido más atrocidades, las penurias de vivir en la calle, de haber sido una puta, de haber aguantado palizas, amenazas de muerte, comer basura para sobrevivir, dormir entre la mierda de los animales, ofrecerse desvergonzadamente al primer desconocido que encontrara por un par de monedas que le permitieran vivir un día más, unas horas más en ese mundo miserable en que nadie lo recordaría si moría. Jihoon había vivido mucho, y sabía que esa mirada en los ojos de Jeonghan cada vez que se miraba con el príncipe de esa tierra lejana era peligrosa, sabía que los sentimientos aflorarían su pecho virgen de amor y Jihoon no quería, sabía lo que era vivir así, soñando cada noche con los brazos fuertes del hombre que solo le pertenecía en su corazón rendido.

 

Pellizcó el costado de Jeonghan sin levantar la vista de su instrumento cuando lo descubrió volviendo a mirar hacia los sujetos conversando, este aclaró su garganta avergonzado y bajó otra vez la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Jihoon por unos segundos y disculpándose con la mirada.

 

Jihoon suspiró, ese príncipe tampoco ayudaba demasiado con el problema, buscando la mirada de Jeonghan a cada momento. Continuaron cantando y tocando sus instrumentos para ambientar el lugar.

 

\--

 

Había comenzado a ser común ver al rey de 'Illah Alnnar visitando el palacio de lapislázuli, al parecer estaba buscando crear algún tipo de trato económico con Seungcheol y el pueblo, y aunque no sabían cómo iban los planes (Seungcheol no le había mencionado nada aun a Jihoon, eso le parecía raro), las visitas se hacían más y más frecuentes, Jeonghan y Jihoon cantaban para ellos y las miradas se cruzaban una y otra vez.

 

Jeonghan sentía algo en su estómago que no sabía reconocer. Aun no sabía el nombre de ese príncipe, y claramente no podía ir y preguntárselo, ni preguntarle a Jihoon porque lo regañaría; solo podía quedarse ahí, cantando y deseando que las notas le llegaran al corazón, que esos ojos brillantes se posaran en los suyos y recibir una vez más una de esas sonrisas gentiles que le hacían sentir que moriría, y que le hacían olvidar las molestias extrañas que había estado sintiendo últimamente.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo? Te ves mal – preguntó Jihoon mientras guardaba su instrumento delicadamente, dándole una mirada rápida a Jeonghan, quien se detuvo varias veces mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

\- Sí, no pasa nada – sonrió intentando disimular, pero Jihoon no le creyó. Se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ambos, posando su mano en la frente del más alto; abrió sus ojos entonces.

\- Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Jeonghan.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien – sonrió despreocupado, le alejó la mano intentando quitarle importancia y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

 

Hacía un par de días había comenzado a sentirse raro. Durante su vida había sentido hambre muchas veces, había sufrido desmayos por cansancio, por calor o por hambre, pero ahora sentía su cuerpo extraño y no estaba seguro de qué era. Se cansaba rápido, durante las noches sudaba mucho y su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que se levantaba; estaba confundido, comía bien y no lo sobre explotaban ahí, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo único que había hecho era salir al mercado un par de veces. Jihoon lo miró fijo todo el trayecto de vuelta a sus dormitorios, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que Jeonghan le insistía que no fuera escandaloso y que estaba bien.

 

Pero no estaba bien, y lo sabía.

 

Despertó a mitad de la noche sintiéndose sofocado. Su cuerpo hervía y su garganta quemaba, se enderezó y movió las mantas a un lado, creyendo que solo sería una noche calurosa. Pero no funcionó. Se movió desesperado en su lugar un par de veces, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo giraba frente a sus ojos. Necesitaba un poco de agua, pensó, y sin dudar más se puso de pie para buscar algo de agua.

 

De un momento a otro la parte trasera de su cabeza dolía horriblemente y todo giraba y giraba. Escuchó una voz a su lado, no estaba seguro, ¿Era Jihoon? ¿El rey? Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo frío, que su piel ardía y el dolor en su cabeza era porque acababa de caer al suelo tras levantarse. Jihoon a su lado lo tomaba entre sus brazos, le decía cosas, pero sus oídos zumbaban y ardían, no entendía qué decía. Su estómago se revolvió y se soltó de sus brazos al instante, moviéndose hacia un lado, intentando moverse. Vomitó en su sitio, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta y las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas, no sentía sus piernas y se sintió desesperado con el calor que lo sofocaba.

 

"¡Jeonghan, tranquilo!" pudo escuchar a lo lejos y sus sentidos se nublaron.

 

\--

 

Despertó sintiéndose como si lo hubiesen molido a palos. Sus extremidades dolían, su cabeza aun daba vueltas cuando se movía muy rápido, sus ojos ardían y su garganta lo estaba matando. La aclaró un par de veces, carraspeando como anciano, enderezándose y dejando caer el paño ya seco que cubría su frente. Tosió un poco, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta el espejo en una esquina, aterrándose por su aspecto; se veía pálido, un poco más delgado, sus labios estaban secos y sus ojos hundidos. No alcanzó a hacer mucho cuando se abrió la puerta y Jihoon entró a través de ella cargando una bandeja con comida y agua.

 

Con un solo gesto Jeonghan entendió que debía volver a acostarse, así que sin decir nada obedeció y lo miró confundido.

 

\- Dormiste dos días – dijo con voz suave, como si supiera cuánto dolía su cabeza. Jeonghan abrió sus ojos e intentó hablar, pero su voz sonó horrible y rasposa – Tuviste una fiebre muy alta, no sabemos qué te enfermó así pero al parecer estás mejor – sonrió aliviado y lo miró a los ojos, viéndose por primera vez totalmente dulce.

\- Nunca... me había enfermado así – habló apenas, con una voz rasposa y apenas audible. Jihoon asintió y llevó la cuchara con sopa a la boca de Jeonghan. Este lo miró confundido – puedo comer solo, Jihoon... - susurró, pero Jihoon no le hizo caso y continuó, obligándolo a abrir su boca.

 

Comió en silencio con la ayuda de Jihoon, sintiendo su pecho cálido y unas infinitas ganas de llorar, jamás en su vida lo habían tratado con tanto cuidado, jamás había mantenido una relación así con otro eunuco (los eunucos que había conocido eran todos envidiosos, sobre todo porque Jeonghan solía ser el favorito hasta que hiciera algo para que lo devolvieran). Jihoon le limpiaba la boca y volvía a alimentarlo, sin decir nada, dándole tiempo de masticar y tragar lo suficiente. Cuando Jeonghan le dijo que ya estaba satisfecho Jihoon suspiró.

 

\- Es primera vez que te enfermas así, ¿Cierto? – preguntó juntando los platos en la bandeja. Jeonghan asintió distraído, como recordando.

\- Las veces que me sentí enfermo fueron por hambre, agotamiento o por haber sido golpeado muchas veces – dijo en un susurro, su voz no salía con más fuerza de su garganta – Gracias, Jihoon – le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos. Jihoon se sonrojó un poco, bajando la mirada.

\- Solo procura descansar, ¿Si? El Rey dijo que descansaras y que no cantarías conmigo por un tiempo – dijo tranquilo, pudiendo ver la decepción en sus ojos al decir esto último.

 

alió de la habitación dejándolo solo otra vez y Jeonghan suspiró, no poder cantar significaría que no vería al príncipe en un buen tiempo.

 

\---

 

El viento sacudió su cabello repetidas veces quitándolo de su lugar, y acomodándolo en su lugar nuevamente con sus dedos continuó caminando a su ritmo, tarareando canciones que su madre le enseñaba cuando pequeño (y que aun ahora le cantaba en sueños) y respirando el aroma de los rosales florecidos en todo su esplendor. Acarició los pétalos suaves, respiró sobre ellas y dejó la briza soplar, acariciando su cuello, haciendo danzar la tela de sus ropas azules, sintiendo el césped en sus pies descalzos. Eran años desde la última vez que había disfrutado cosas tan simples, años desde la última vez que había podido dedicar su tiempo a mirar las nubes y oler rosas, caminar descalzo y no sentir que desfallecía por el hambre y el cansancio sobre sus hombros. A veces sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría de este sueño eterno, que abriría sus ojos y estaría nuevamente en la paja mohosa llena de orina, sangre y malos sueños.

 

El sol acariciaba tibiamente su piel, se sentía bien luego de haber estado enfermo durante tanto tiempo. Habían pasado dos semanas, Jihoon no lo había dejado moverse en ningún momento, pues le decía que debía descansar y mejorarse por completo. Solo ese día le habían permitido salir del palacio, su garganta estaba mejor y ya se veía más fuerte; Jihoon lo había vigilado unos momentos pero al llegar el rey de 'Illah Alnnar había tenido que dejarlo. Jeonghan aprovechó para ir a pasear un momento por los rosales y quitarse los zapatos, le encantaba sentir el césped frío y suave en sus pies descalzos.

 

Cuando pensó que era buen momento para volver y preparar algunas cosas en el palacio unos golpecitos en su hombro lo sacaron de su ensueño. Se giró tranquilo, por un momento en su vida no sintiendo miedo o desconfianza de con quién se encontraría. En tiempos anteriores solía vivir asustado y desconfiando del mundo, jamás bajando su guardia; pero había olvidado esa desconfianza por completo viviendo en ese palacio.

 

Lo primero que encontró al girarse fueron los ojos más brillantes y soñadores que haya visto en su vida y que, sin notarlo, había extrañado todos estos días. El miedo lo envolvió.

 

Pero el miedo que sintió entonces no fue parecido a ninguno de los que había sentido desde que había sido despojado de su familia, su infancia y su inocencia; no, el miedo que sintió al ver esos ojos fue el terror más grande que jamás haya podido imaginar, el peor y del que probablemente Jihoon le había advertido: el amor a primera vista.

 

\- Lamento interrumpirle en su paseo – sonrió amplio el chico de cabello pomelo, algo tímido, encontrándose con sus ojos temblorosos – Ah... Hace días que no sabía nada de usted y... - comenzó a hablar cuando Jeonghan, asustado, intentó correr para alejarse de él. El chico de cabello color pomelo y ojos brillantes lo tomó del brazo - ¡Oh, no, perdone mi falta de respeto! – se apresuró a disculparse con una suave voz como miel, haciendo que se detuviera. Le tomó la mano con suavidad y le pidió que se girara para mirarlo – Por favor... - susurró y Jeonghan tragó saliva.

 

Le pidió por favor, nadie le pedía por favor a un eunuco. Jeonghan no pudo evitar volverse hacia él. Se miraron otra vez y Jeonghan supo que, si continuaba así, de pie frente a él perdiéndose en sus ojos, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

 

\- Escuché su voz cuando cantaba junto al otro chico – dijo de forma apenas audible. Jeonghan lo miró alzando ambas cejas, pudiendo distinguir un suave rubor en sus mejillas – y pensé que sería correcto decirle... lo hermoso que es su canto... y bueno, no lo vi en varios días y pensé que quizás ya no estaría en el palacio o algo así, pero salí a tomar algo de aire y lo vi aquí paseando, perdóneme, no pude evitar sentir la urgencia de hablarle – confesó, jugando con el borde de su ropa roja con detalles dorados. Jeonghan sintió sus piernas temblar, su pecho volverse loco y su estómago revolverse, pero debía actuar natural, no podía mostrarse en un estado tan vergonzoso. Además... Jihoon lo regañaría si lo veía hablando con él.

 

\- Lo siento – habló susurrando, si hablaba muy fuerte su voz podía romperse y eso sería muy vergonzoso – No es correcto que un príncipe como usted mantenga charlas con un eunuco como yo, debería irme – hizo una leve reverencia en ademán de irse y se giró, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al jardín para perderlo de vista.

 

Pero el príncipe siguió caminando detrás de él hablando sin parar, comentando lo magnífico que era ese jardín, comentando lo fresco que era el aire en el palacio y lo bonita que eran sus ropas azules, que en sus tierras no veían mucho el color azul, pues vivía en un lugar desértico y muy caluroso y era difícil mantener los colores fríos en las telas, por eso usaban colores cálidos como rojos, anaranjados y dorados en sus prendas y sus joyas. Jeonghan intentaba ignorarlo, intentaba caminar más rápido o hacer otras cosas para no responderle, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy interesado en las cosas que el joven príncipe le contaba, en las historias de una tierra calurosa como el fuego. Se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándolo un par de veces con asombro cuando contaba sobre los reptiles y otros animales que no conocía, cuando comentaba sobre sus comidas y lo asombrado que se había sentido al ver el mar cuando, con su padre, llegaron a estas tierras frescas. Jeonghan se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta que, viviendo toda una vida ahí, no había visitado el mar ni una sola vez.

 

\- Lo siento, ¿Dije algo indebido? – preguntó el príncipe cuando notó la expresión incómoda en el rostro de Jeonghan. Este lo miró nervioso, dudando de si debía responder o no. El príncipe lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese contestar - ¡Qué maleducado soy! He hablado todo este rato y no me he presentado – aclaró su garganta y con una mano detrás de su espalda, tomó delicadamente la mano de Jeonghan, suavemente, haciéndole temblar, y con una sonrisa en su rostro besó con suavidad el dorso de su mano, para luego mirarlo a los ojos – Mi nombre es Joshua, un placer.

 

Jeonghan lo miró congelado en su lugar, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos queriendo salir de su boca, sus piernas temblando, su rostro ardiendo, su corazón gritando; alejó su mano y la regresó a sí mismo, cubriéndola con su otra mano temblorosa, mirando al príncipe que ahora le sonreía cálido y generoso, con esos ojos felinos y sonrisa radiante aun dibujada.

 

\- ¿Me permitiría saber su nombre? – preguntó entonces y Jeonghan quiso huir, pero su boca actuó antes que su mente procesara la pregunta.

\- Jeonghan – respondió al instante, arrepintiéndose en el proceso. El príncipe sonrió amplio, deleitado.

\- Es un bonito nombre – susurró y tomó una pequeña rosa que danzaba al viento justo a su lado, la cortó con cuidado de no dañarse con las espinas y la acomodó en la oreja izquierda del pelinegro, delicadamente, adornando su cabello y su rostro sonrojado como los pétalos de la flor – Como tú.

\- ¡Debo irme! – se apresuró a decir Jeonghan, asustado, histérico porque su corazón no paraba de latir y no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos, ni a esos sentimientos, ni a las ganas de mirar eternamente un par de ojos brillantes que no lo miraban con asco, que lo miraban como si ambos fueran iguales, aun cuando era obvio que no. El príncipe Joshua lo tomó de la mano, preocupado, pidiéndole que no se fuera – Por favor – se giró y lo miró, nervioso – Usted es un príncipe, yo solo soy un eunuco al que recogieron de la calle y le dieron un techo, no puedo pedir más, no merezco más que lo que el rey ya me da. No es correcto que hablemos...

 

Pero Joshua no borró su sonrisa en ningún segundo, esa sonrisa gentil y alegre, como si quisiera calmarlo – No conozco a mucha gente de mi edad realmente, cuando te vi me sentí algo cautivado, no solo por tu voz – dijo tuteándolo por primera vez, aquello hizo sentir más cómodo a Jeonghan. Joshua abrió su boca para continuar, cuando un sirviente se acercó para indicarle que debían marcharse. El príncipe suspiró y lo miró de vuelta – Si quisieras ser mi amigo, me darías una razón para querer seguir siendo el príncipe de esa tierra, pues gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan sintió algo dentro suyo temblar.

 

\- Amigos – repitió, sintiendo esa palabra como vino dulce en su boca. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, apretando su pecho con su mano - ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

\- Me encantaría – admitió algo avergonzado y Jeonghan rió suave, cubriendo su boca con sus manos temblorosas. Joshua estiró su mano sonriente, radiante, y Jeonghan no esperó mucho para repetir el gesto, dándole la mano.

\- Un gusto entonces – rio y Joshua rió con él, contento.

 

El sirviente volvió a repetirle y Joshua se despidió con un gesto con su mano, sonriente, abandonando el jardín y dejándolo solo una vez más. Jeonghan miró la mano que el príncipe había besado hace un rato y rio suave, incrédulo.

 

\--

 

Cuando Jihoon volvió a la habitación no pudo evitar notar la expresión en el rostro de Jeonghan, quien cantaba suavemente ordenando las mantas para la noche, y entonces vio la pequeña rosa que adornaba su cabello. Su estómago se revolvió.

 

\- Jeonghan – dijo firme, haciéndole dar un salto, pues no había notado que entraba. Jeonghan lo miró y se sonrojó, llevando su mano a su cabello, quitando la flor de inmediato - ¿Él te la dio? – preguntó y Jeonghan bajó la mirada.

\- N-no, digo... sí, pero... - balbuceó y Jihoon frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto.

\- Te dije que no era correcto, Jeonghan – habló firme y Jeonghan bajó la mirada – Jeonghan, mírame – dijo acercándose a él. Este obedeció y lo miró, viendo la honesta preocupación en los ojos del más bajo – No te hará bien, Jeonghan, solo lograrás hacerte daño – le advirtió con tristeza en su voz.

\- Lo sé...

 

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, un silencio incómodo que se prolongó por largos e infinitos segundos. Jeonghan tragó saliva entonces y alzó la mirada, buscando el rostro de Jihoon. Aclaró su garganta y suspiró.

\- Jihoon... - susurró, recibiendo un suave "¿Mmm?" como respuesta. Jeonghan tragó saliva y lo miró otra vez - ¿Cómo te enamoraste del rey?

 

Jihoon lo miró fijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios tensos. No dijeron nada por largos segundos hasta que Jihoon soltó un largo suspiro, tenso. Rio entonces, suave, como si fuera la situación más graciosa.

 

\- Han sido años – susurró y Jeonghan pudo ver la angustia y el dolor en sus ojos.

 

Se sentó a su lado y escuchó en silencio todo lo que tenía para decir.


	5. Un ángel

Jihoon ya no recordaba mucho de su pasado, no recordaba si alguna vez tuvo una madre o un padre que lo amara, ¿Habrá tenido hermanos? No recordaba si lo habían quitado de los brazos de su madre empapada en llanto o si lo habían encontrado en la calle a punto de morir de hambre. A veces... Jihoon ni siquiera era capaz de recordar si ese era su verdadero nombre o no.

Su primer recuerdo borroso se remontaba a un pequeño Jihoon siendo sujetado con fuerza por brazos y piernas, sintiendo cómo el cuchillo cercenaba sus genitales sin compasión. Su siguiente recuerdo, el más claro era él sirviendo a su primer rey, un hombre viejo de no muchas riquezas y algo solitario. El hombre no era un desgraciados como había oído de otros eunucos en las calles, lo alimentaba bien y vestía decente, se acostaba con él solo una o dos veces por semana sin ser excesivamente bruto y solo lo golpeaba si rompía algo o lo desobedecía. Para ese entonces Jihoon ya era un eunuco, tenía recuerdos borrosos de la castración y el dolor, nada que pudiese relatar con mayor detalle.

Había tenido una buena vida para un eunuco traído de quién sabe dónde.

Siendo él aún joven su rey había enfermado, y lentamente se había deteriorado hasta morir una noche entre sueños y últimos suspiros. Todos lamentaron su muerte. El rey no había tenido hijos y jamás se había casado, no tenía parientes conocidos ni nadie que compartiera algún lazo de sangre con la suya, vieja y cansada hasta sus últimos días; por esto, había decidido repartir sus riquezas entre cada uno de los sirvientes, eunucos y concubinas que habitaban el palacio, dándole el poder mayor a su eunuco favorito.

Había sido un cerdo.

Tras apoderarse del palacio había hecho oídos sordos a las palabras de su señor a quien había servido desde siempre, y sin dar ni una sola moneda de oro a los habitantes del palacio echó a más de la mitad de la gente a la calle, dejando a sirvientes, jóvenes concubinas y eunucos de edades variadas sin techo ni cobijo. Jihoon había estado entre los pobres sin suerte que habían sido despojados de todo lo que tenían.

No le gustaba hablar de su pasado, a decir verdad, odiaba recordar todo aquello que había vivido hasta llegar a donde estaba ahora. Jihoon a veces olvidaba, a propósito o no, pero otras veces recordaba a la perfección durante sueños, durante fantasías de media tarde. Jamás se detenían, su pasado siempre lo seguiría.

Después de haber sido expulsado del palacio donde había vivido desde que tenía memoria vagó por el pueblo buscando alguna forma de sobrevivir para un eunuco sin ni una moneda encima. Sus pies dolían, su cabeza daba vueltas por el hambre, estaba cansado, habían pasado días desde la última vez que había probado algún bocado y sentía que iba a morir sin remedio.

Entonces lo vio, en un carro sucio, un hombre mayor vendiendo el pan que había horneado, gritando a todo pulmón para atraer a sus clientes. Se acercó arrastrando los pies llenos de ampollas y heridas, jadeando un poco, arreglando su cabello algo desordenado, intentando verse lo más decente posible. Lo miró con ojos inocentes, suplicantes, rogando que le diera un trozo de pan para poder sobrevivir. El sujeto lo miró de pies a cabeza.

\- Son dos monedas - dijo frunciendo las cejas peludas con un par de grandes orugas negras y ancianas.

Jihoon se aferró a la madera oscura del carro de dos ruedas, sintiendo la superficie áspera contra sus dedos cansados, aspirando profundamente el aroma a pan recién horneado como si eso fuese a dejarlo satisfecho.

\- No tengo dinero... - susurró lastimero, sintiendo que de esta situación dependía su vida entera. El hombre escupió al suelo y dio vuelta el rostro.  
\- Entonces vete, no tengo tiempo para mocosos.  
\- Por favor - suplicó de nuevo con la voz más suave que pudiese salir de su garganta, haciendo al hombre mirarlo - No tengo dinero, pero yo...

Se lamió los labios suavemente con la lengua húmeda y solo una mirada bastó para, minutos después, encontrarse en un callejón (tras dejar el carro con el hermano del sujeto), Jihoon apoyado en unas cajas dándole la espalda al sujeto que, sin cuidado alguno, embestía y gemía contra su débil cuerpo cansado. Jihoon solo cerró sus ojos y esperó... solo esperó a que aquello terminara, sintiendo el escozor de las penetraciones sin cuidado, las garras de la bestia en celo enterrarse en sus caderas, los dedos jalando su cabello, las palabras sucias en sus oídos, sus propias manos desesperadas tratando de alejar sus manos ásperas de sus genitales marcados, llevándolas a su pecho y aguantando sus dedos apretando sus pezones como si aquello pudiese excitar a alguien; vio manchas de colores por apretar tan fuerte sus párpados, sintió que el aire le faltaba.

El olor a sudor, semen y barro se apoderó de sus sentidos cuando el hombre salió de su interior para terminar sobre él, suspirar, arreglarse la túnica, rascarse las bolas sin vergüenza ni decencia y arrojarle un mendrugo de pan a cambio del "favor".

Aquel trozo de pan fue el alimento más insípido que Jihoon haya probado en toda su vida.

De un momento a otro Lee Jihoon, eunuco de un rey anciano y respetable, con su baja estatura y sus hombros rectos, con su apellido inventado y su nombre frágil como su pasado, se había convertido en una puta callejera sin dignidad, prestándole su flor marchita a cualquiera que le ofreciera una moneda de oro o un mendrugo de pan, tragándose su agonía cada vez que un hombre sin pasión pisoteaba la poca fe que le quedaba gritándole duras palabras en la calentura de 15 minutos de fornicación, tocándolo como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, penetrándolo como puñalada tras puñalada en su carne podrida por los fluidos de extraños y sudores malolientes. De un momento a otro Jihoon era solo un animal más parte del sucio ganado de esos trabajadores, intercambiando sexo por un día más de vida.

Suspiró cansado y adolorido escupiendo los fluidos amargos que corrían por la comisura de sus labios, guardando las 5 monedas de oro que un hombre generoso le había dado a cambio de una felación en un callejón cualquiera. Enderezó su espalda y acarició su cuello tenso, enjuagó su boca con el poco de agua que le quedaba en su bolsa de cuero y siguió su camino buscando algún lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Chocó de frente con un sujeto joven, más alto que él, quien casi le hizo caer de no ser porque un par de manos fuertes y cálidas lo sujetaron por los hombros. Jihoon levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos tan profundos que se sintió caer en el abismo. Sus piernas temblaron.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con voz suave, preocupada. Jihoon tragó saliva y se soltó al instante.   
\- S-sí, lo siento - susurró y sin esperar un segundo más continuó caminando a paso acelerado, sintiéndose asustado por aquellos ojos profundos y esas bellas joyas de lapislázuli que decoraban su gallarda esencia.

¿Acaso había sido un ángel?

Lo había pensado por un momento, pero los ángeles no existían y Dios no mostraría jamás compasión hacia su miserable existencia. Esa misma noche Jihoon terminó de comprobar que su vida debió haber terminado ese día en que había sido castrado sin pasión, llenando sus sentidos con sus propios gritos y el aroma de su sangre, entre el dolor de sus genitales cercenados y un futuro pestilente.

Un sujeto no muy mayor se le acercó durante la noche, buscando sus servicios. Jihoon quiso negarse por el momento, pues estaba cansado y su cuerpo dolía ya por los tres clientes que había recibido durante la tarde, pero un saco con 30 monedas de oro fueron suficientes para hacerle cambiar de parecer y seguirlo de inmediato a donde quiera que el hombre quisiese efectuar los minutos de calentura y palabras vacías. Llegaron a un callejón y el hombre se detuvo, Jihoon tragó saliva preparándose para lo que venía. El hombre se giró, le sonrió amplio y con voz melosa susurró:

"Vamos a divertirnos"

\--

Respiró cuando las manos alrededor de su cuello lo soltaron y le permitieron al oxígeno seguir su paso hacia sus pulmones, haciéndole revolcarse de dolor en su sitio entre las carcajadas de los hombres que lo rodeaban. Dolía, todo en su ser dolía. Una moneda más cayó sobre su pecho desnudo cubierto de fluidos de distintos hombres y una risa llenó sus oídos zumbantes. Un alarido escapó de su garganta y uno de los sujetos rió, imitándolo en tono de burla al tiempo que lo sujetaba con fuerza por los brazos y lo giraba boca abajo, apretando su trasero con ambas manos y penetrándolo por ¿Sexta? ¿Décima vez? Ya no sabía, lo único que era capaz de sentir eran sus propios alaridos de dolor y la misma pregunta en su cerebro dando vueltas eternas.

¿Por qué no me matan de una vez?

Recibió una patada en el costado que lo giró boca arriba otra vez. Más risas. Apenas veía las siluetas borrosas de los 10 hombres rodeándolo, riendo tras haberlo engañado, tras haberlo golpeado en ese callejón y haberlo arrastrado hasta esa casucha maloliente para usarlo a su antojo. No podía creerlo, Jihoon no podía creer cómo su destino empeoraba más y más. ¿Tenía él la culpa de algo? Él jamás había pedido ser castrado, jamás había pedido que lo convirtieran en eunuco ni que su rey muriera, dejándolo a su destino. Jamás había pedido nacer siquiera. Y ahora que le rogaba por su muerte a esos sujetos lo único que recibía eran risas.

\- Lo único que recibirás será un recuerdo de a dónde perteneces, zorra - rió uno escupiendo sobre su rostro, mientras sujetaba su mentón con una mano y cortaba con un cuchillo la carne desde su ojo hasta su mentón, sin dejar de embestir contra él, ignorando entre risas el largo grito que desgarró la garganta del joven eunuco.

Aquella cicatriz jamás lo dejaría, ni el dolor de aquella noche.

Lo abandonaron a su suerte horas después, en un charco de barro frío, cubierto de semen, hematomas, rasguños y un dolor que quemaba en su mejilla cortada. Las lágrimas ya ni siquiera salían, ni los alaridos ni suspiros de sus labios secos y magullados. Sólo podía temblar y rezar a quien quisiera escucharlo para que se lo llevara de una vez, que acabara con su existencia pútrida de una vez por todas. Pasaron horas, no se movió, gente pasó por sobre su cuerpo desnudo y nadie lo ayudó. Pensó que al fin moriría.

\- Cielos...

Un suspiro asombrado fue todo lo que pudo escuchar entre el pitido de sus oídos y su propio pulso apagarse. Entonces un par de brazos fuertes, cálidos rodeándolo y palabras que no fue capaz de entender. Su peso fue levantado del suelo como si flotara, ¿Estaba muerto? De algún modo se movió y pudo ver un pecho fuerte cubierto de destellos plateados y azules al contacto con los rayos de sol. Siguió mirando, temblaba, su cabeza daba- vueltas. Un cuello masculino, un mentón fuerte, labios gruesos, una nariz masculina y ese par de ojos gentiles y profundos que lo miraban detrás de esas largas y negras pestañas.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- Eres el ángel...

Una risita llenó sus oídos y puso en marcha su corazón otra vez.

\- Todo estará bien...

Jihoon había caído en un abismo del que jamás querría volver a salir.

\--

Lo primero que salió al despertar fue el grito más desgarrador que haya podido salir de su garganta, seguido de un llanto lastimero y desesperado como si estuviese en ese mismo momento viviendo lo que había vivido esa noche, una y otra vez. Una muchacha de ropa azul cruzó la habitación hasta quedar a su lado, alarmada, intentando tranquilizarlo con palabras mientras otra de las muchachas corría habitación afuera entre llamados, repitiendo "¡Mi señor!" una y otra vez, alejándose. 

La chiquilla le acarició el rostro y lo enderezó en la cama, susurrando palabras dulces, repitiendo que todo estaría bien, que no debía temer, que todo mejoraría. Jihoon respiró agitado, sintiéndose repentinamente más calmado cada vez, sintiendo las caricias en su rostro y su cabello, las palabras suaves. Nadie estaba gritándole, nadie estaba golpeándolo. Respiró fuerte una última vez antes de guardar silencio por completo y solo tembló dejando las lágrimas caer silenciosas. No se movió de su lugar. Pasó un par de minutos para que la habitación se llenara de ruido otra vez. 

Un aroma a lavanda y sales de baño llenó sus sentidos y todo rastro de miedo que quedara en su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo. Intentó moverse, pero de pronto su cuello dolía terriblemente y no podía moverse ni un centímetro. 

\- Tranquilo - escuchó esa voz grave, aquella que reconoció al instante y buscó a su dueño con sus ojos temblorosos.

Lo vio ahí con la sonrisa más dulce que haya podido ver en su vida y sintió como si toda la habitación se hubiese iluminado. El destello de sus joyas de plata y lapislázuli, sus ojos brillantes detrás de sus pestañas, sus cejas levemente despeinadas, su cabello castaño ceniza y sus labios sonrientes y gentiles. Era el ángel. 

Una risita escapó de los labios de Jihoon, y sin decir más cerró sus ojos y se dejó vencer por el agotamiento.

Un médico lo revisó cuando despertó un par de horas después por segunda vez: tenía el cuello fracturado, dos costillas rotas y laceraciones por todo el cuerpo, su zona baja estaba herida por completo. El hombre que lo había salvado le preguntó un par de veces quién le había hecho tal daño. Jihoon se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para decirle algo al respecto. 

Tardó más de un mes en recuperarse por completo. El hombre que lo había salvado era un rey y su nombre era Seungcheol; lo había cuidado cada día y le había dado todo aquello que jamás había recibido en su vida. Cada vez que el hombre de ojos gentiles lo iba a visitar a la habitación las lágrimas no podían evitar salir solas. Jihoon no podía entender realmente cómo estaba vivo ni cuál era el destino que los dioses le tenían para estar en la Tierra; lo descubrió más adelante.

Se paró frente al espejo con marco de plata que colgaba de la pared con los dedos fríos temblando, el cabello rubio y largo le cubría todo el rostro, dejando su rostro cubierto. Suspiró y corrió el cabello de su rostro, descubriendo aquello que tanto trataba de ocultar: la cicatriz, rojiza y profunda en su mejilla pálida. Se veía horrible. Sintió sus ojos arder ante la imagen, tapando con su chasquilla todo lo que fuese posible, temblando, recordando las palabras de ese sujeto

"Lo único que recibirás será un recuerdo de a dónde perteneces, zorra"

Eso eres, Jihoon, le dijo su cabeza haciéndole arquearse en su lugar. Abrazó su propio cuerpo, frotando sus hombros con sus manos, sintiendo un horrible frío que le heló los huesos. Cuando una mano tibia se posó sobre su hombro dio un fuerte salto, girándose de inmediato como gato asustado apunto de salir corriendo.

Era el rey.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado, realmente preocupado. No había ni una pisca de mala intención en su voz, Jihoon no supo qué hacer ante esta muestra de algo que jamás había recibido. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hacia adelante, flectando sus rodillas apoyándolas en el frío suelo, estiró entonces sus brazos y pegó su frente al suelo, haciendo una reverencia, casi besando el suelo frente a él. El rey no dijo nada.

\- Quiero darle las gracias - comenzó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo la mirada sobre su cuerpo pequeño encorvado en el suelo frío. Apretó sus labios - Quiero agradecerle por su gentileza, por haberme salvado ese día y por haber cuidado de mí, realmente le debo la vida - su voz tembló por todas las emociones que se aglomeraban en su pecho - Ya estoy recuperado y no es necesario gastar más insumos en mí, si me lo permite me retiraré hoy mismo para no volver a molestar y...

\- ¿Cuál era tu nombre? - preguntó suave, haciendo que el chiquillo mirada confundido. Vio una sonrisa gentil en sus labios y tembló. 

\- J-Jihoon, Lee Jihoon señor - susurró tembloroso como un cachorro callejero sin dueño. 

\- Levántate, Jihoon - dijo entonces como una orden ya la vez como la invitación más gentil. Jihoon obedeció - Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes - sonrió amplio - Jamás has sido una molest-

\- ¡No puedo quedarme! - lo interrumpió Jihoon de inmediato, mirando hacia otro lado como si buscara un escape - no soy digno de tanta gentileza. Por favor, Señor, déjeme marcharme.

El hombre negó suavemente con la cabeza haciendo a Jihoon flaquear unos instantes.

Como si de cámara lenta se tratase el hombre levantó una mano enjoyada en plata y lapislázuli, cubierta de anillos y pulseras elegantes reflejando su grandeza. Sin decir nada tocó el rostro de Jihoon, corriendo hacia un lado el cabello rubio que cubría su rostro asustado, descubriendo poco a poco los secretos que Jihoon escondía en sus ojos fieros de zorro solitario. Un dedo se deslizó por su cicatriz rojiza, aquella serpiente que se deslizaba desde su ojo hasta su mentón filoso, se deslizó por toda su extensión como si quisiera aprender de memoria su forma, como si estuviese dándole vida con un hechizo de un solo movimiento. Las pupilas de Jihoon se dilataron, sus labios temblaron, sus dedos se helaron, su corazón palpitó fuerte, su sangre fue bombeada a gran velocidad hasta que sus mejillas delgadas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso que fue incapaz de esconder.

Las palabras suaves como seda viajaron hasta impactar sus oídos y sus tímpanos.

\- Tienes un rostro hermoso.

No supo qué hacer. No supo qué decir. Por un momento olvidó respirar. 

Las lágrimas salieron solas.

Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales del pasillo, de rodillas frente al hombre que le había salvado la vida y que le había devuelto los latidos del corazón, Jihoon juró ante sus ojos brillantes llenos de secretos, su sonrisa honesta y el brillo de sus joyas que le serviría en cuerpo y alma hasta que la última gota de vida se escurriese de su cuerpo acabándolo en su lecho de muerte. Lo seguiría, lo protegería con su vida, todos sus servicios serían él; Jihoon ya no necesitaba su cuerpo, ahora el Rey Choi Seungcheol era dueño de cada rincón de su ser, de su alma, hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo frutal sin madurar, cortado de raíz del árbol sin haberle dado la oportunidad de alcanzar su máximo dulzor, sin poder alcanzar su adultez, estancado en el cuerpo de un niño por siempre.

Pero esa fruta verde había trabajado años en su sabor, y Lee Jihoon sabía exactamente qué hacer para satisfacer y encantar.

En un inicio todo fue admiración hacia el hombre que lo salvó, como si de una deidad se tratase, gallardo y erguido en el tintineo de sus joyas y el balanceo de sus aretes plateados. Jihoon lo admiraba, Jihoon le estaba agradecido; pero cuando pasan días y semanas y meses y el rey no solicita sus servicios significa que la fruta no está en buen estado.

Jihoon aún tenía orgullo. Jihoon no podía aceptar eso.

Comenzó a perfurmarse y llevar maquillaje para despertar los sentidos de su rey, le reveló sus talentos secretos como la belleza de su voz o su delicadeza en la danza; pero lo único que obtenía cada vez que intentaba seducirlo eran felicitaciones y propuestas totalmente alejadas de lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Sabes leer Jihoon? - preguntaba cuando visitaba a los eunucos en el salón. Jihoon solo podía negar con la cabeza, embelesado por esa grandeza y sus largas pestañas - Te conseguiré maestros que te enseñen las artes, aprenderás aritmética y astronomía, también a leer y escribir, ¿No crees que sería maravilloso? Tienes increíbles capacidades, Jihoon.

Pero Jihoon no estaba interesado en artes ni lectura ni estudios, él solo quería hacer bien su trabajo de eunuco y el Rey no se lo permitía. 

Una tarde oyó cómo el rey llamaba a una de las concubinas del palacio. La chica, sonriente, asintió elegantemente y lo siguió tras una leve reverencia, dejando a Jihoon con un dolor que no podía comprender en el pecho. Se sentía sofocado. Cuando se miró al espejo otra vez lo único que sus ojos pudieron captar fue la enorme cicatriz en su rostro, serpenteante, unida a su piel y su alma sin remedio. No quiso derramar lágrimas, no debía mostrarse débil, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era indescriptible. Estaba viviendo de la misericordia de un hombre que no tenía por qué ofrecerle nada y él, como eunuco, no era capaz de satisfacerlo en pago por todo lo que hacía por él.

"Debe ser porque tengo un rostro horrible" pensaba cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo del dormitorio, pero entonces la voz grave y gentil del rey hacía eco en su mente, diciendo las palabras que aceleraban su corazón: tienes un rostro hermoso.

Odiaba ese sentimiento confuso en su pecho, odiaba sentirse inútil, odiaba no poder llevar a cabo la única tarea que podía hacer siendo un miserable eunuco.

 

Pronto se enteró, escuchando conversaciones de concubinas y sirvientes y otros eunucos, que el rey no llamaba a nadie para tener relaciones desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, ¿Estaría enfermo? Aquello aterró a Jihoon, pues no solo la idea de volver a perder nuevamente a su rey y quedar en la calle era terrible, sino que perder específicamente a este rey le hacía sentir increíblemente mareado.

 

Fue entonces cuando recordó la tarde de la concubina y se sintió avergonzado, ¿Significaba que no la llamó para acostarse con ella? Dudoso y nervioso decidió dejar su dignidad a un lado y preguntarle directamente a la chiquilla por esa tarde.

 

\- Oh, solo me pidió un masaje - dijo tranquila con una sonrisa - Ya sabes, una mala postura siempre deja nudos en la espalda y mi Señor siempre trasnocha con documentos y papeles.

 

Jihoon solo le dio las gracias por la información e intentó escapar de la vergüenza que sentía por estar tan aliviado al saber aquello.

 

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir a paso calmado. Jihoon comenzó a aprender distintas cosas, aprendió a tocar instrumentos y descubrió que tenía una voz hermosa; pronto se volvió la mano derecha del Rey, ayudándolo con las finanzas y los documentos que solía revisar de noche en soledad. Tiempo después, el rey comenzó a llamarlo seguido para pedirle que le cantara o tocara instrumentos, para pedirle masajes o simplemente pedirle un rato de compañía en silencio mientras leía y trabajaba. Pero jamás le ponía una mano encima.

 

\- Mi señor - susurró una tarde, haciendo que el rey levantara la vista de su escritorio y lo mirara - Con todo respeto, mi señor... Quisiera recordarle sobre mi posición de eunuco, y que... sea lo que necesite, yo puedo dárselo - soltó serio, sintiendo su estómago revolverse por completo.

 

El rey solo le sonrió, algo incómodo o nervioso, Jihoon no estaba seguro, y tras susurrar un "no te preocupes" continuó lo que hacía.

 

 

\--

Era común presenciar grandes banquetes y cenas con gente de otros reinos un par de meses al mes. Jihoon se deleitaba observando la gran cantidad de razas, joyas y trajes hermosos y delicados que llegaban con grandes sonrisas a celebrar lo que fuese que celebraran. Jihoon ayudó a los sirvientes y concubinas a atender y entretener, regalando un par de danzas al público y recibiendo rondas de aplausos que jamás habría esperado en su vida anterior en el otro palacio. Su corazón latía fuerte por la emoción y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras, con reverencias temblorosas, agradecía a los invitados por sus palabras. Seungcheol lo miró siempre con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el más frío témpano de hielo, siguiendo el ritmo con sus palmas, observando todo desde una esquina sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Esto es para usted, mi señor" le dijo con la mirada mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas y los brazos al ritmo de una nueva canción, siguiendo las palmas y tintineos de brazaletes de oro. Seungcheol alzó las cejas, asombrados, y continuó mirándolo con atención.

El corazón de Jihoon jamás había latido tan rápido.

Cuando dieron altas horas de la noche y la fiesta se había calmado un poco Jihoon decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire por los pasillos, pues jamás se sentía tranquilo por mucho tiempo en sitios demasiado concurridos. Quitó los pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas, aquellos que una anciana enjoyada le había regalado (e insistido) y arregló su cabello cubierto de flores. Estaba oscuro, la luna estaba gigantesca sobre los montes a lo lejos y la brisa movía sus ropas azules con gracia. 

 

Jihoon necesitaba aire para calmar esos latidos incesantes de su corazón colibrí enloquecido, vibrando ante el recuerdo de su baile y las miradas de su rey, miradas que gustaba traducir como llenas de pasión en su pequeña ilusión. Escuchó pasos siguiéndolo, los ignoró pensando que solo sería alguien del palacio. Avanzó un par de pasos más cuando oyó los pasos acercarse más rápido, y no alcanzó a girarse cuando con fuerza fue empujado hacia la pared más cercana, su mejilla marcada impactando contra la fría pared de mármol y una respiración agitada pegándose a su oído. Tragó saliva.

 

\- ¿Qué desea? - preguntó cuando el sujeto apretó su cuerpo contra el cuerpo delgado del más bajo, despidiendo el olor a alcohol de su boca. El hombre rió cerca de su cuello, oliéndolo, causándole un asco tremendo al eunuco. 

\- Te estuve observando mientras bailabas - respondió con voz burlesca. Jihoon sintió más asco - Tienes unos movimientos increíbles, me imagino que... - se acercó más a él, frotándose - debes ser increíble entre las sábanas, ¿Mmm? 

\- No estoy en posición de responder a eso - habló tranquilo, sin moverse, sintiendo la respiración agitada en su nuca - Le agradecería que me soltara ahora mismo. 

\- Vamos muchachito, vamos a divertirnos - dijo comenzando a tocarlo por sobre la ropa sin esperar respuesta alguna. Jihoon apretó sus ojos - ¿Cómo son los eunucos? Si te cortaron las bolas quiere decir que tienes vagina, ¿Cierto? - rió deslizando sus dedos por sobre sus ropas, alcanzando su entrepierna y agarrándola sin cuidado. Jihoon dio un salto - ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamó y rió. Jihoon quiso golpearlo en el rostro. 

\- Le pido por favor que me deje - susurró tembloroso, comenzando a sentirse más y más asustado. Había pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que se había acostado con un desconocido - Solo puedo entregar mi cuerpo a mi Rey, es el único que... - intentó hacer al hombre racionar, pero este continuaba tocándolo y besando su cuello sin vergüenza ni compasión.

\- ¿A quién quieres engañar, putita? Todos saben que el rey no se acuesta con sus sirvientes, al desgraciado no se le para con nada - rio con una carcajada rasposa que le dio nauseas a Jihoon. Este bajó la vista, avergonzado.

 

Quería golpearlo. De verdad quería golpearlo y huir de ahí, pero faltarle el respeto a un invitado solo significaría ensuciar la imagen de su rey y Jihoon no podía hacer eso, no después de todo lo que Seungcheol hacía por él, no después de haberlo recogido de la calle agonizante, haberle alimentado y buscado a los mejores médicos y maestros que le enseñaran, no después de esas sonrisas que le daba y cómo despeinaba su cabello rubio con una mano cuando pasaba por su lado. 

 

Cuando el hombre levantó su túnica tocando su piel directamente solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y rogar por que esto pasara lo más rápido posible, que se desmayara por el alcohol en su sangre, que fuera lo menos bruto posible, que terminara rápido y lo dejara tranquilo.

 

Pero un ruido afilado le hizo abrir los ojos una vez más.

 

El hombre ya no lo tocaba, podía escuchar su respiración agitada pero esta vez era distinta. Tenía miedo. Miró hacia su lado derecho, tembloroso, y entre la oscuridad pudo ver el brillo de una afilada espada destellando con el reflejo de la luz de luna entrando por los ventanales del pasillo. Tragó saliva. 

 

\- Aléjate. Ahora. 

 

El corazón de Jihoon casi se detuvo, reconocería esa voz incluso atado bajo el agua. Se giró un poco más y pudo ver por primera vez la cara del sujeto que lo acosaba, estaba aterrado con el filo de la espada a punto de rebanarle el cuello en dos. Sus ojos siguieron el filo elegante de la larga espada plateada, destellando en la oscuridad, hasta encontrar la mano enjoyada de anillos y pulseras que la empuñaba, continuó por aquel brazo grueso y fuerte, sus ropas puras blancas, su cuello elegante...

 

Y esos ojos... 

 

Jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos del rey que lo había salvado. Era como un lobo al acecho de su presa, como una criatura salvaje a punto de saltar y degollar con sus dientes caninos infectados del veneno más poderoso. Apretó el puño de la espalda con sus dedos cubiertos de anillos, acercando más el filo a su yugular. 

 

\- Qué estás haciendo - habló serio, notablemente enojado. El hombre tragó saliva.

\- S-Señor, yo... Es un malentendido - intentó hablar. El rey, con una fuerza descomunal tomó al hombre del cuello con una mano, enterrando sus dedos en la carne, haciéndole soltar un sonido ahogado. Al instante lo empujó contra el muro, dejándolo frente a él, movió su espada y la apoyó con rapidez sobre su cuello marcado por los dedos feroces. 

\- QUÉ. ESTABAS. HACIENDO - dijo furioso, elevando la voz, Jihoon no respiraba. El hombre comenzó a lloriquear desesperado.

\- Perdóneme, mi señor, por favor - rogó aferrándose de sus ropas pulcras. 

 

Jihoon siguió en su sitio, estático, aterrado y a la vez fascinado por la imagen real del hombre de la espada. Sus labios temblaron, sus piernas cosquillearon, una sonrisa incrédula se formó en boca atemorizada. El hombre miserable siguió llorando y dando gracias cuando el Rey bajó su espada sin derramar ni una gota de sangre de su garganta pútrida, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra le dio un firme golpe en el rostro, enterrando sus anillos en sus mejillas viejas y huesudas, haciéndole caer al suelo.

 

\- No quiero volver a ver tu sucia existencia en mi palacio - dijo furioso como Jihoon jamás lo había visto - Fuera de mi vista, ahora.

\- S-sí, perdóneme señor, lo siento - lloriqueó el hombre miserable mientras huía del lugar cubriendo su rostro magullado con su mano.

 

Solo entonces Jihoon pudo respirar, dejándose caer al suelo al instante, temblando, sintiendo su boca temblar y sus ojos arder. Su rey se giró de inmediato, ya no había rastro de odio ni enojo en su mirada, solo quedaba la mirada del rey más gentil que haya tenido la suerte de conocer. Se acercó de inmediato, arrodillándose frente a él, arreglándole la ropa desordenada y el cabello.

 

\- ¿Te hizo daño? - preguntó, Jihoon solo bajó la mirada sintiendo el rostro arder y las lágrimas amenazar con salir - ¿Jihoon? 

\- ¿P-Por qué hizo eso? - preguntó y Seungcheol lo miró frunciendo el ceño, confundido. 

\- ¿Qué cos-? 

\- Solo soy un eunuco - lo interrumpió de inmediato - un eunuco usado por miles de hombres, sin pasado, sin historia, solo un eunuco barato encontrado en la calle a punto de morir, marcado de por vida - deslizó su mano por sobre su cicatriz. Estaba llorando. Escuchó una risita y lo miró otra vez. Su corazón dio un salto.

-Pero eres mi eunuco, Jihoon, y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

 

No necesitó más. Jihoon no necesitaba nada más para dejar salir sus lágrimas asustadas en un sollozo histérico, tembloroso, apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Jihoon no necesitó más para comprobar con este último detalle que se había enamorado con todas sus fuerzas de su Rey, del hombre que le había salvado la vida; había comenzado a confundir la gratitud y olvidar de dónde venía, por una vez en su vida sentía que pertenecía a un lugar y que su vida tenía sentido. El hombre acarició su espalda y secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

 

\- Todo estará bien - susurró en su oído con una sonrisa, y en un rápido movimiento que Jihoon jamás podría asegurar si fue real u obra de sus fantasías eternas, Seungcheol depositó un rápido beso en su frente para luego levantarse y ofrecerle su mano delicadamente, ayudándole a levantarse.

 

"Lo amo" pensó al sentir el tacto de su mano.

 

"Lo amo" pensó al levantarse y sentir sus dedos secar sus lágrimas una vez más.

 

"Lo amo" pensó al recibir una sonrisa honesta, invitándole a volver, indicándole que recibiría un baño tibio para olvidar este mal momento.

 

"Lo amo" pensó con cada latido de su corazón y cada respiración-

 

Años habían pasado hasta que Jeonghan llegó al palacio, y los sentimientos escondidos en el corazón de Jihoon seguían intactos, fuertes, seguros y atemorizados de salir, pues jihoon era un eunuco y Seungcheol su rey, y no importaba cuántas historias de amor escuchara de parte de las concubinas en el palacio, Jihoon sólo sabía una cosa:

 

Jamás sería correspondido, pues los ángeles no aman a los mortales.


	6. Iguales

El sol entibiaba el césped que acariciaba los dedos de sus pies descalzos, un suspiro corto escapó de sus labios mientras observaba un par de aves volar por sobre sus cabezas, graznando y dibujando sus sombras en el suelo del jardín. Las nubes hacían dibujos, acaba de ver una con forma de árbol y otra con forma de una rosa como las de los rosales del palacio. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y pudo ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Jihoon, aquella tan triste y solitaria que había dibujado al terminar de contarle su pasado. Su pecho dolió un poco al recordar los detalles de esa cruda historia, de cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora, de cómo se había enamorado del rey.

Enamorado de un rey...

Un rey.

\- Jeonghan...

Un rey... un príncipe. ¿Enamorarse de un príncipe?

\- ¿Jeonghan?

El viento sopló fuerte y desordenó su cabello negro. Estaba más largo, una trenza que Jihoon le había hecho descansaba sobre su cabeza, decorando su rostro y haciéndole ver aún más delicado. Jihoon estaba enamorado del Rey Seungcheol, ¿Cuántos años llevaba así? Realmente era un hombre muy fuerte, Jeonghan no podía imaginar el dolor que debía sentir cada día al servirle al hombre que ama sin que este pudiera saberlo jamás. Una sensación de ahogo se apoderó de él entonces, sus dedos acariciaban una rosa que había caído del montón en el arbusto, sintiendo los suaves pétalos con sus yemas ásperas marcadas por el tiempo y el trabajo arduo.

"Enamorado de un rey..."

\- ¡Jeonghan!

\- ¡Ah!

Dio un salto y pinchó su dedo con una espina de la rosa en sus manos, soltándola al instante. Miró entonces al muchacho frente a él, con sus ojos brillantes delineados con un elegante color rojo, intensificando su mirada. Se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada, pues le había estado hablando mucho rato y Jeonghan no había escuchado nada de lo que decía.

\- Lo siento – respondió nervioso – estaba algo distraído...

\- ¿Pasa algo Jeonghan? Somos amigos, puedes decírmelo – le dijo el chiquillo, el príncipe Joshua, con una sonrisa honesta que le derretía el corazón.

\- Amigos... - respondió Jeonghan en voz baja y su corazón latió fuerte un par de veces, haciéndole sonrojar. Negó con su cabeza entonces, sacudiendo delicadamente sus cabellos negros y sonrió – No pasa nada, solo hay muchas cosas que hacer en el palacio.

\- Entiendo... Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo desees.

Contrario a lo que Jihoon había ordenado, ahí estaba Jeonghan como cada jueves, riendo y conversando con aquel príncipe de ojos estrellas, aquel que le había pedido ser su amigo, aquel a quien Jeonghan no había podido siquiera pensar en negar, ¿Cómo podría? Cuando ese par de ojos soñadores lo miran con tanta delicadeza y sus manos acarician su cabello cada tanto para decorarlo con flores encontradas por ahí, entre risas y suspiros. ¿Cómo podría? Cuando aquel elegante príncipe lo trataba como a un igual, a él, un eunuco rebelde revendido un sin fin de veces el cual jamás podría hacer una vida normal. Sabía que Jihoon quería lo mejor para él, pero Jeonghan quería esto... por su corazón.

Se despidieron con sonrisas tímidas y reverencias cuando el rey, su padre, debía marcharse; entonces el pelinegro volvió a sus deberes y a la nueva espera por la semana siguiente donde volvería a encontrarse con esos ojos de ciervo soñador que tanto le robaban el aliento.

\--

El muchacho de cabello pomelo tragó saliva al ver la espalda de su padre, serio, escribiendo documentos y dando órdenes a distintos sujetos cuyos nombres desconocía. Desde hacía varias semanas el comportamiento de su padre había cambiado drásticamente, de tal forma que ahora mismo era difícil reconocerlo; siempre estaba tramando algo, hablando en susurros, escondiendo cosas de su hijo. Joshua no sabía qué escondía, pero sentía que tenía que ver con el Rey de aquel palacio de lapislázuli y plata.

El rostro de Jeonghan vino a su mente y sus dedos temblaron.

\- Padre, ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? - quiso preguntar algo nervioso, temeroso de qué pudiese estar planeando el hombre frente a él. Este hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que estaba ocupado. Joshua suspiró, y tras una reverencia, decidió dejar el palacio.

No podía dejar de pensar en la delicada figura y el hermoso rostro que ese eunuco tenía.

\--

Jihoon recogió los cubiertos y los platillos con la comida casi sin tocar y los puso en la bandeja de plata que había apoyado en el mesón segundos antes, tratando de no hacer ruido, suspirando preocupado por casi décima vez en el día. Observó entonces a su Rey, quien dormía apoyado sobre un montón de papeles, pergaminos y documentos que debía leer. Jihoon acercó su mano casi por inercia, deseando con todo su ser acariciar ese rostro suave, esas pestañas largas, esos labios gruesos y rojos...

Pero reaccionó a tiempo.

Se detuvo a medio camino, sintiéndose avergonzado por el error que casi cometió; apretó sus puños entonces, como si aquello apaciguara de alguna forma el dolor en su pecho, agitó su cabeza y tiernamente sacudió a su rey por un hombro, con afán de despertarlo. Tardó unos segundos antes de que el hombre que dormía sonoramente pegara un salto y mirara confundido a su alrededor, casi asustado, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Jihoon y sonreírle de esa forma que le robaba hasta el último de sus alientos. Se sonrojó un poco y limpió su boca, probablemente algo de saliva había escapado en su sueño de minutos sobre los papeles.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó frotando sus ojos, levantándose de la silla para levantarse. Jihoon negó con la cabeza.

\- No durmió demasiado, aún hay tiempo de ponerse al día - respondió y observó la bandeja - ¿No comerá?

\- Gracias, Jihoon - respondió bajito y se encogió de hombros - No tengo mucha hambre, estaré bien.

\- Un rey debe tener energías - frunció el ceño y le puso el tazón frente a él otra vez - Coma un poco. Por favor.

\- Si lo dices así no puedo negarme - rió resignado y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Jihoon observó el lugar, observó el suelo, enfocó su vista en sus zapatitos azules, miró los cortinajes y las sedas que colgaban de las paredes; cualquier cosa para no perderse otra vez en cada gesto que su hombre hacía, pues cada día junto a él era una dura lucha entre rendirse y gritarlo todo o guardarse el amor en lo más profundo de su pecho y servirle como debía. Cuando escuchó el tazón tocar el mesón otra vez supo que había terminado, volvió a dejar todo en la bandeja de plata e hizo una reverencia.

\- Si me necesita otra vez estaré en el salón de música, no dude en llamarme - dijo en voz baja y Seungcheol asintió, algo adormilado aún. Jihoon se dio media vuelta cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

\- Jihoon, espera... - dijo el hombre con su voz ronca, jihoon sintió escalofríos. Se giró hacia él y, con mirada seria, preguntó qué ocurría. Su rey lo miró fijo a los ojos, temeroso, durante un par de segundos hasta que cerró sus ojos y rió suave, negando con la cabeza - No es nada, puedes irte.

Jihoon hizo una reverencia y salió del salón con las rodillas temblorosas y un mar de ilusiones agitando a su corazón enloquecido.

\--

Cuando Jeonghan entró a la habitación que compartía con Jihoon pudo verle sentado limpiando uno de sus instrumentos, con movimientos erráticos llenos de nerviosismo, temblando con cada sollozo que escapaba silencioso de su cuerpo pequeño. Jeonghan tragó saliva y dudó de qué debía hacer, pero su corazón le dijo que no podía dejarlo solo, no cuando Jihoon ha hecho tanto por él. Se le acercó sin hacer ruido y lentamente puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Su respuesta fue predecible, Jihoon se giró hacia él y con un fuerte sonrojo en rostro y orejas intentó esconder su rostro, secando sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas húmedas con sus manos una y otra vez, nervioso.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías más tarde, yo...

\- Jihoon, ¿Qué pasó?

Jihoon se quedó en silencio largos segundos, aun temblando, intentando acallar los fuertes sollozos que se le escapaban sin remedio. Jeonghan intentó girarlo para que lo mirara, pero Jihoon insistió en negarse, diciéndole que nada pasaba, que lo dejara tranquilo, avergonzado y hasta molesto, no con Jeonghan sino con él mismo por haber mostrado esa vergonzosa debilidad. Jeonghan lo soltó y suspiró.

\- ¿Fue el Rey? – susurró y Jihoon se detuvo de una vez, quedando estático en su lugar casi sin respirar. Hizo una pausa antes de reír bajito.

\- A veces es más difícil que otros días...

Se recostaron juntos uniendo sus mantas para cubrirse juntos, Jihoon se vio por primera vez como un niño pequeño entonces, temblando por las lágrimas y disfrutando en silencio las caricias que Jeonghan le regalaba para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que había sido el rey, probablemente habría hecho algún comentario o lo habría mirado de alguna forma específica; Jihoon era un muchacho fuerte, pero como cualquiera, también tenía sus límites: este había sido uno de ellos.

\- No repitas mí mismo error, Jeonghan... - susurró cuando creyó que se había quedado dormido, y sin decir más se durmió abrazado al cuerpo más alto de Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lo había escuchado fuerte y claro.

La vez siguiente que vio a Joshua todos los sentimientos confusos y el miedo se esfumaron al momento que vio su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes recibirlo en el jardín como cada jueves. Caminaron juntos hablando de flores y animales, comparando las nubes con objetos y riendo por alguna anécdota graciosa que Jeonghan tenía para ofrecer de sus días como eunuco errante, de dueño en dueño y de escapada en escapada. Entonces mencionó como lo más normal del mundo aquella tarde en que trató de saltar de una de las ventanas de uno de los tantos palacios que mantuvo como hogar momentáneo, Joshua se detuvo en seco y Jeonghan no tardó mucho en sentirse avergonzado por haber mencionado algo tan serio de una forma tan a la ligera.

\- ¿Realmente trataste de suicidarte? – preguntó afligido, con una mueca de dolor que no había visto antes en sus bonitos rasgos de príncipe de fuego. Jeonghan se encogió de hombros y se agachó con una rosa entre sus dedos, acariciando los pétalos.

\- Ser eunuco ha sido difícil – respondió y Joshua se sentó a su lado, quitándose los zapatos como siempre lo hacía Jeonghan, para mostrarle que era igual a él, que no debía temer. Jeonghan sonrió agradecido por el gesto y se quitó los propios. Entonces Joshua, en un movimiento delicado, lo obligó a quitar la atención de esa flor que lejos estaba de ser tan hermosa como él (se lo había dicho, varias veces en sus charlas simples, que Jeonghan era más bello que todas esas flores juntas) y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Quiero saber de ti, Jeonghan... cuéntame sobre ti – le dijo casi en un tono de súplica, y Jeonghan, con el fuerte latir de su corazón y la tibia sensación de una piel suave jamás tocada por las tareas de un esclavo sobre sus manos, comenzó a hablar.

Le contó de su pasado, las penas que pasó, le habló sobre cómo habían matado a su familia uno por uno frente a sus ojos y quemado su hogar para no dejar restos (lo sabía, había podido escapar un día para encontrarse con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, cubriendo los cuerpos de su familia reducidos a cenizas), cómo lo habían castrado sin cuidado y los días de hambre, frío y dolor que había pasado; le habló de su primera vez, de los dueños que abusaron de él, de las veces que lo obligaron a hacer cosas horribles que no quería recordar; le habló de aquella vez que trató de suicidarse, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa, todas las veces que había intentado quitarse la vida cansado de todo, no queriendo pensar en que tendría que vivir así hasta que muriera de viejo, por alguna enfermedad o porque un rey se cansaría de él y cortaría su garganta tal y como había muerto su familia.

\- Ya no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, no recuerdo la voz de mi padre ni las manitos de mi hermana tomando la mía – susurró acariciando la rosa entre sus manos temblorosas, a veces sueño con mi madre cantándome, pero jamás puedo ver si rostro, como si ella misma quisiera que la olvidara...

Joshua lo miró con dolor en sus ojos, asustado, no sabiendo qué responder a aquello. Era terrible, todo aquello que había oído le partía el alma de una forma que no sabría cómo explicar. Entonces lo vio, casi como un destello, una lágrima asomándose por uno de sus ojos aguados por la dolorosa historia que había recordado. Pudo verle limpiarla con un dedo rápidamente para no llamar la atención del príncipe, pero era tarde y Joshua, aquel príncipe pacífico y calmado con mirada de ciervo y sonrisa de caramelo, no pudo siquiera pensar en controlarse.

Un segundo bastó para sostener el rostro del bello eunuco de ojos somnolientos y cabello negro adornado con trenzas y flores azules, rodearlo con sus manos grandes y sin pensarlo una segunda vez besarlo con la intensidad de todos los besos que sin saber había estado guardando y aguantando.

Pero Jeonghan le dio un empujón al instante, temblando y mirándolo con terror. Lo había arruinado.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor – sollozó agachando su mirada, tapando su boca. Su rostro estaba rojo entero. Joshua, temblando, buscó sus ojos.

\- Jeonghan, esto que siento es en serio – le dijo con voz grave, asustado. Jeonghan negó con la cabeza.

\- Soy un eunuco, eres un príncipe, sabes que no-

\- ¡Qué importa! Solo me importa que esto que siento por ti es nuevo, es desconocido para mí, pero es real – se puso la mano en el pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo – es verdad que me gustas, es verdad que quiero saber más de ti, yo...

\- ¿Y entonces qué? Soy un eunuco, pertenezco por completo a mi Rey Seungcheol, Joshua – dijo Jeonghan con voz firme, pero notoriamente herido. Joshua sintió escalofríos al escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- Él me compró, y ha sido tan bueno conmigo como nunca antes ningún rey, debo pagarle de alguna forma, yo..

\- ¡Pagaré por tu libertad! Pagaré lo que sea, te llevaré conmigo, Jeonghan – dijo nervioso, casi histérico. Jeonghan lo miró dolido.

\- ¿Y entonces qué, Joshua? Dejaré de ser el eunuco del Rey Seungcheol para pasar a ser el eunuco del príncipe Joshua. No somos iguales, jamás seremos iguales, no podemos estar juntos – se levantó y Joshua le tomó la mano. Jeonghan la soltó de un tirón – Es mejor si no seguimos viéndonos así – dijo con sabor amargo en su boca, sabiendo que no era lo que quería en verdad. Joshua lo miró con eso ojos ciervos que tanto le gustaban, que tanto amaba.

Pero Jeonghan solo se giró y corrió al palacio otra vez antes de que pudiese ver las lágrimas miserables que estaba derramando.

No miró por dónde caminaba, toda su atención estaba en cubrir su rostro y correr, correr a donde fuera que pudiese llegar, para escapar, para huir de aquello que había hecho. Le había roto el corazón, y de paso había roto el suyo propio. Pero era lo mejor, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de convencerse de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Cuando chocó de frente con alguien haciéndole casi caer volvió al mundo real.

Un tintineo de joyas, un destello azul, una mirada preocupada.

Era su rey.

\- ¿Estás bien, Jeonghan? Estás llorando – lo tomó por los hombros para mirarlo. Jeonghan negó con la cabeza, suplicante, logrando que el rey lo soltara.

\- Estoy bien, solo es cansancio – sollozó – permítame descansar un momento antes de volver a mis labores – habló dejando las lágrimas caer y el rey suspiró.

\- Está bien, ve – dijo y lo dejó ir.

Seungcheol lo vio alejarse a paso rápido, haciendo eco con sus zapatitos azules en las baldosas de mismo color. Cuando lo perdió de vista a la vuelta de un pasillo se giró y caminó tranquilo hacia los jardines, conociendo de inmediato el origen de aquello que le habría hecho llorar.

Se encontró con el príncipe de cabello pomelo sentado entre los rosales, abrazando sus rodillas, descalzo y acariciando una rosa con sus dedos, logrando que poco a poco los pétalos se cayeran sin remedio. Se acercó en silencio, el césped bajo sus zapatos crujiendo con cada paso; cuando el chiquillo alzó la mirada pegó un salto al reconocerlo. Fue a levantarse apurado pero el rey le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara, y suspirando se sentó a su lado como si fuese lo más casual de mundo.

Joshua esperó ansioso a que dijera algo.

\- Jeonghan lloraba - mencionó el rey mirando al cielo, relajado, como si fuesen los mejores amigos sentados juntos hablando de la vida. Joshua bajó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Lo hice llorar...

\- Uno siempre termina hiriendo a la persona que ama - respondió tranquilo, casi resignado. Joshua lo miró nervioso y algo curioso. El rey rio - Sé cómo te sientes, más de lo que piensas... - Rio, las margaritas se marcaron en sus mejillas.

Y Joshua, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba yendo al palacio, pensó que Seungcheol era más que un rey.

Era un ser humano.

-

Jeonghan caminó a paso lento abriéndose paso entre la multitud, observando con cuidado frutas y especias para llevar al palacio; recientemente había pedido permiso al rey para poder salir y encargarse de cosas como compras e ir al mercado, por la idea de poder salir y recrearse un poco al mismo tiempo (además de poder disfrutar aquella oportunidad que ningún dueño le había otorgado antes). El rey había aceptado sin problemas, como siempre con una sonrisa, así que ahí estaba, observando con una sonrisa aquellos puestos coloridos de fruta, jarrones, especias o carne seca, oyendo los cánticos de los mercaderes para ofrecer sus productos y a las mujeres saludarse entre ellas al reconocerse entre la gente que iba y venía con pequeños mocosos sujetos a sus faldas, con los pies descalzos y los rostros sucios. Mordió una fruta dulce que un hombre le había regalado, probablemente confundiéndolo con una doncella o una concubina delicada, cuando sintió que sus pies dolían levemente tras haber recorrido gran parte del lugar cargando una canasta de mimbre en la espalda con las cosas que había obtenido. Se detuvo unos momentos y suspiró, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y mirando al cielo de la tarde fresca y seca.

"A Joshua le gustaría este lugar" pensó con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante al recordar. Su rostro se enrojeció y bajó la mirada avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo.

Pero no alcanzó a estar triste mucho tiempo, pues de un momento a otro oyó veloces pasos que caminaron hacia él y antes de alcanzar a girarse un fuerte empujón le hizo perder el equilibro. Cuando logró reponerse vio al muchacho de baja estatura, con ceño fruncido y mirada decidida sujetar fuerte entre sus manos el saquito de cuero con las monedas que Jeonghan aún no gastaba para luego correr con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían. Jeonghan no reaccionó, dio un salto al comprobar que el saquito realmente ya no colgaba de sus ropas azules y miró correr al chiquillo.

\- ¡OYE, DETENTE LADRÓN! - gritó y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras él.

Se disculpó una y otra vez pasando entre la gente a la que sin querer empujaba, escuchando quejas de algunos e insultos de otros que se devolvían a agitarle el puño. Jeonghan corría sin perder de vista al chiquillo, gritándole una y otra vez que se detuviera; el muchacho miraba hacia atrás nervioso y volvía a mirar hacia adelante, corriendo más rápido. Cuando un hombre grande bloqueó el paso de Jeonghan el muchacho logró perderle se vista al entrar a un callejón, Jeonghan llegó segundos después al mismo pero no podía verlo por ningún lado. Maldijo por lo bajo, mirando hacia todos lados pensando dónde podría estar sin dejar de caminar rápido, dando breves trotecitos con la intención de encontrar al ladronzuelo que se había llevado el dinero del palacio. Tras meterse por diversos pasillos y encontrarse con varias personas vendiendo en sus puestos más alejados del resto pudo ver a lo lejos al chiquillo otra vez.

\- Te tengo – murmuró acelerando el paso, intentando no ser visto.

Lo observó en silencio un par de metros más allá, observando a dónde se dirigía. El chiquillo se veía nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados una y otra vez antes de hablar con un curandero que vendía pociones y remedios naturales. Pudo ver cómo le daba parte de las monedas a cambio de unas hiervas y una pequeña botellita con un líquido de color del vino. El muchacho hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y volvió a echar a correr, sujetando con cuidado las hiervas envueltas con una tela y la botellita entre sus manos junto al saquito de cuero con las pocas monedas restantes. Jeonghan frunció los labios y lo siguió de lejos, en silencio.

Lo vio entrar a una pequeña casa sin puerta y su pecho se apretó un poco, como un mal presentimiento apoderándose de él. Tragó saliva y se acercó levemente sin hacer ruido; en sus años como eunuco había aprendido muchas cosas que le servirían, una de ellas era el caminar sigilosamente sin hacer ruido alguno.

Aguantó la respiración cuando vio la escena frente a sus ojos.

Una mujer, pequeña y débil, se encontraba tendida en una cama improvisada con paja y una manta vieja, tosiendo con todas sus fuerzas y quejándose levemente de vez en cuando. El muchacho, desesperado, le dijo que todo estaría bien, que tenía la medicina. Rápidamente y con manos nerviosas comenzó a moler las hiervas en un mortero, opacando los sonidos de la tos convulsiva de la pobre mujer enferma a su lado.

\- Aguanta un poco más – murmuró el chiquillo – todo estará bien.

\- No hagas más... esto... - respondió la mujer tratando de enderezarse, pero el muchacho la hizo volver a recostarse – Chan, no malgastes lo que ganas...

Jeonghan apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta. El dinero ya no importaba.

Cuando la mujer se quedó dormida tras beber la medicina que había hecho el muchacho suspiró, acariciando su mano para soltarla un rato después. Se enderezó y estiró sus brazos, apretando el saquito con monedas, calculando cuánta más medicina podría comprar con lo que quedaba. Cuando se dio vuelta su estómago dio un salto al ver que en el suelo, en el extremo de la puerta, se mantenían radiantes un par de frutas frescas esperando ser recogidas. Se asomó por la puerta mirando a alguien que estuviese cerca, pero no logró ver a nadie.

Tomó las frutas y se giró con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

\--

El dolor no cesó ni un solo paso de vuelta al palacio, su pecho se sentía apretado y cada vez que respiraba sentía como si una daga se le enterrara en el pecho. Se sentía tan angustiado, no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada del chiquillo, desesperado por darle la medicina a esa mujer. Golpeó la muerta grande de madera con sus nudillos y entró cuando la voz de su rey le dijo que era correcto. Como era de esperarse, Jihoon se encontraba a su lado hablándole sobre un par de papeles que el Rey leía. Jeonghan hizo una reverencia y entró con lentitud y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante.

\- Pensé que podría disfrutar algo de fruta fresca, Mi señor – dijo con una sonrisa amarga y el Rey le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa, asintiendo, sus ojos brillando al ver los colores en la bandeja de plata.

\- Me encantaría, muchas gracias.

Seungcheol tomó una pera fresca y le dio un mordisco, mencionando lo deliciosa que estaba. Jeonghan pudo ver el brillo enamorado en la mirada de Jihoon, asintiendo y explicando cómo aquella era fruta de temporada. Jeonghan permaneció de pie, nervioso, hasta que el Rey notó su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Jeonghan? – preguntó, tratando de no incomodarlo. Jeonghan asintió de inmediato y suspiró, nervioso.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo arrodillándose, llamando la atención de ambos – Yo... perdí el dinero que me había sobrado, no sé cuándo pasó, cuando volví ya no estaba en mis pertenencias. Juro que no lo robé, realmente yo... Recibiré mi castigo correspondiente.

Seungcheol alzó una ceja confundido y sin esperar más negó con la cabeza, totalmente descolocado por la actitud de Jeonghan. Se levantó, apoyando las manos en el escritorio.

\- Jeonghan, está bien, no fue tu culpa, sabes que no voy a castigarte – dijo nervioso al verse tan sumiso, arrodillado. Acto seguido le murmuró a Jihoon que fuera con él, y obedeciendo de inmediato, Jihoon fue a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse, totalmente preocupado.

El rey le ofreció algo de fruta hasta que Jeonghan aceptó, mordiéndola nervioso mientras Seungcheol le explicaba que no debía preocuparse. Se disculpó una vez más antes de que el rey le pidiera a Jihoon que lo acompañara a la habitación para que fuera tranquilo.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y dejaron la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, hasta que Jihoon decidió romper el silencio.

\- No perdiste el dinero, ¿Cierto? – murmuró y Jeonghan tragó saliva - ¿Qué pasó?

Se miraron de frente y Jeonghan se le acercó, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, aun con la imagen impresa en sus ojos. Suspiró y no dijo nada.

Jihoon simplemente acarició su espalda en silencio.


	7. Larga espera

Escuchó en silencio, casi sin respirar, a un lado de la puerta abierta de la pequeña casa cómo el muchacho se movía de un lado a otro sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Le había visto robar otra vez, esta vez a un hombre que ni siquiera notó cuándo su dinero había sido arrebatado de sus ropas, luego lo siguió tratando de no ser visto y lo vio entrar una vez más a esa casa. Tragó saliva y apretó entre sus manos el saco de arpillera, sintiendo el material áspero contra sus dedos temblorosos. Sacudió su cabeza entonces, pensando cómo no había nada más que pudiese hacer por ese muchacho y sin decir nada ni llamar su atención dejó el saquito con frutas y pan en el suelo, tiró una pequeña piedrita hacia adentro para hacer ruido y corrió para esconderse cerca. Pudo ver de lejos al muchacho asomarse rápidamente, buscando con la mirada quién había sido; miró entonces hacia abajo y sorprendido tomó el pequeño saco, confundido, abriéndolo y reaccionando ante el contenido de este. Entonces pudo verlo mirar a ambos lados otra vez y regresar adentro de su casa con la comida en sus brazos y un leve brillo que alcanzó a divisar en sus ojos.

Jeonghan rascó su nuca, se le había hecho costumbre ir a ver a ese chiquillo y dejarle comida desde que le había robado el dinero esa tarde. No sabía qué era, quizás le dolía ver a un muchacho tan pequeño robando para comprar medicina que le daría a esa mujer, quizás le dolía verlo tan delgado y débil, quizás... le recordaba a su pequeña hermana, tan joven y sonriente, ayudando a su madre y a él siempre que podía, yendo al mercado a comprar fruta con el dinero que ella y su madre ganaban arreglando la ropa de los vecinos.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el corazón arder. Cada día, cada segundo rezaba para que su pequeña hermana pudiese perdonarlo... por haber sido débil, por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. Por haber dejado que muriera frente a sus ojos. La extrañaba.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados largo rato dejando de oír cualquier ruido que lo rodeara, tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontró que ni siquiera fue capaz de oír los pasos al lado suyo, acercándosele a paso desconfiado hasta detenerse frente a él. No fue hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta que Jeonghan dio un salto por el susto, cayendo sobre su trasero y mirando avergonzado al chiquillo ahora de pie frente a él, con brazos cruzados y el saco de arpillera con frutas, mermelada y pan a sus pies.

Se miraron largo rato en silencio antes de que alguien se atreviera a dirigir la primera palabra. Fue el muchacho quien habló.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz molesta, aun cuando sonaba simplemente como un chiquillo que todavía no había alcanzado la pubertad. Jeonghan tragó saliva, miró hacia los lados como si hubiese alguien más ahí - Te estoy hablando a ti - lo apuntó sin pudor y Jeonghan se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su trasero.

\- Uh, nada... - respondió mirándolo a los ojos. El chiquillo frunció el ceño algo sonrojado, sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

\- ¿P-por qué una mujer como tú me sigue todos los días? Solo soy un chico - preguntó confundido por completo, realmente no entendía. Jeonghan rió bajito, el chiquillo creía que era mujer.

\- El otro día robaste mi dinero - dijo y el chiquillo abrió la boca, avergonzado. Pronto bajó la mirada, Jeonghan sintió la culpa proveniente de su cuerpo adolescente.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? ¿Cuánto era? - respondió, probablemente para mantener su orgullo. Jeonghan rió y negó con la cabeza, se levantó con delicadeza limpiando con sus palmas su ropa azul cubierta de polvo y ante la mirada confundida del más pequeño acarició su cabeza como si estuviese acariciando la cabeza de su propia hermana. El chiquillo de sonrojó más.

\- Solo quiero saber si necesitas algo más, yo podría traerte sea lo que sea que necesites - sonrió amplio - para ti - le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta de su hogar - O para ella.

El más pequeño soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\--

Era jueves. El príncipe de la lejana tierra de fuego suspiró mirando el cielo brillante, sintiendo la suave briza tan distinta a sus tierras cálidas. Podía sentir el aroma del mar en el aire, una esencia fresca y viva, Joshua jamás había visitado el mar, y ahora mismo el cielo azul libre de toda nube se veía como el amplio mar sobre sus ojos brillantes que lo miraban con atención.

Hoy Jeonghan tampoco estaba en el jardín.

Cuando oyó a uno de los sirvientes llamar por su nombre supo que su padre debía estar a punto de irse, en silencio se puso los zapatos rojos con incrustaciones doradas decorando las puntas, dejando de sentir el césped fresco en la planta de sus pies. Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, acomodó su cabello color pomelo y caminó de vuelta al palacio para encontrarse con los sirvientes y su padre quien, serio, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera fuera del palacio. El rey Seungcheol caminó junto a ellos con esa aura elegante y masculina que tenía, Joshua solía sentirse algo intimidado por su presencia, pero luego de esa tarde en que le había hablado, luego de que Jeonghan lo dejara, de alguna forma se sentía más a la par con él de lo que nunca antes se había sentido.

Últimamente Joshua se sentía nervioso, pues sentía que su padre tramaba algo. Nunca había tenido la mejor relación con él, siempre fue un hombre reservado y serio, realmente... nunca fueron padre e hijo, sino que desde que nació su relación fue de rey-príncipe y nada más. Y nunca le había importado realmente, ser el hijo único de la familia, el que subiría al trono una vez que su padre ya no pudiera seguir gobernando. Y nunca le había molestado, no, Joshua siempre había aceptado su destino, su sangre real, siempre había escuchado y obedecido con tranquilidad, siempre con una sonrisa y una reverencia ante las órdenes, las enseñanzas, los maestros, los regaños. Pero nunca se había sentido solo, ¿Cómo se siente solo alguien que jamás ha experimentado el placer de la compañía?

Pero ahora Jeonghan no estaba. Y Joshua sentía su ausencia.

La primera vez que había ido al palacio del Rey Seungcheol todo le había parecido frío, tan fresco en comparación a su propio palacio dorado decorado del suelo al techo con anaranjados y rojos, como la arena desértica, como el fuego de las llamas. Sus propias ropas estaban teñidas con esos colores cálidos. Y todo aquí era azul, frío, fresco. Se había sentido muy fuera de lugar, pero las sonrisas al recibirlos, la calidez de sus reverencias y la grandeza de ese rey enjoyado con lapislázuli le había hecho notar la diferencia de sus realidades: su palacio anaranjado y rojizo, tan cálido como se veía, eran paredes frías y sin amor; mientras que este palacio azulado y frío al tacto era el lugar más cálido en el que Joshua haya tenido la suerte de estar.

Y se sentía tan bien, tan acogedor. Cada jueves Joshua se encontraba despertando con ganas, recibiendo la atención de los sirvientes, siempre con una sonrisa. Algunas sirvientas se atrevían a preguntar ("Se le ve contento príncipe Joshua, ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?") y Joshua sólo podía sonreír más amplio y asentir, recordando esa sonrisa, esos ojos somnolientos, esas manos ásperas trabajadoras y ese cabello negro decorado con flores delicadas que lo habían enamorado tanto. Jeonghan que, con su simpleza, sus fortalezas y sus miedos, no se había cerrado a él y le había mostrado su corazón.

Jeonghan no era un eunuco ni un sirviente, mucho menos alguien de menor importancia, Jeonghan no era nada de lo que él mismo creía. Pero no se daba cuenta, aún no era capaz de entender la belleza de su ser. Joshua quería enseñarle, quería mostrarle lo que era. Debía hablar con él y recuperarlo.

\---

Se asomó a través de la puerta abierta de la casa de piedras grises y ásperas y golpeó suavecito con los nudillos llamando la atención del muchacho que, al verlo, sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas y se separó de la mujer que dormía para ir a recibirlo.

\- ¿Cómo va? - preguntó en un tono sereno el muchacho de cabello largo y negro, observando una fila de hormigas caminar por un lado de sus zapatitos azules. El chiquillo, sentado junto a él, suspiró.

\- No lo sé, es complicado - murmuró, y tras un silencio breve aclaró su garganta - ¿P-Por qué sigues viniendo? No somos nada y robé tu dinero otra vez, no entiendo por qué... - quiso alegar, realmente confundido. La risita de Jeonghan lo confundió aún más.

\- ¿Aun te da vergüenza mirarme para hablar? - habló con suavidad, como si buscara no herir y ofender al muchacho. Pero el menor efectivamente se mostró ofendido, haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño, sonrojado. Jeonghan bajó la mirada y sonrió nostálgico - Me recuerdas a mi hermanita...

\- Oh, acaso ella... - guardó silencio y tragó saliva - lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien, ahora está todo bien - sonrió y le desordenó el cabello. Chan se dejó despeinar en silencio, aun avergonzado con el contacto (solo porque la primera vez había pensado que Jeonghan era una chica, y descubrir que no lo era le había hecho sentir muy avergonzado).

Comieron fruta en silencio, mirando los techos de las casuchas de roca, viendo más allá de ellos el lejano cielo azul donde un ave volaba dejándose llevar por las corrientes, disfrutando, libre allá arriba sin preocupaciones ni temores. Chan agachó la cabeza y tensó sus hombros, abrazando sus rodillas. Jeonghan aclaró su garganta, llamando su atención.

\- ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? Podrías llevar a tu madre contigo, sabes... Vivo en un palacio ahora, soy-

\- Sirviente del Rey Seungcheol, ¿No? - lo interrumpió Chan y Jeonghan asintió. El menor hizo una mueca ante la mirada de Jeonghan, preguntando cómo lo sabía - Los únicos sirvientes con esas ropas azules brillantes vienen de ese palacio. El mayor encogió sus hombros ante la interrupción y decidió continuar.

\- Vivo en el palacio, estoy seguro de que si le hablo al Rey sobre ti podría-

\- No necesito la lástima de nadie - lo interrumpió algo molesto - Esa mujer... no es mi madre biológica, pero nos cuidó a mí y a muchos otros niños de las calles como si hubiésemos venido de su vientre. Nunca le importó darlo todo, nunca le importó estar deteriorándose de a poco - apretó sus labios tratando de hacerse el fuerte, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Jeonghan lo miró en silencio - Ella hizo tanto por mí y yo no he sido capaz de devolverle ni un poco de su esfuerzo... No quiero lástima, no quiero que me regalen todo, quiero esforzarme para salvarla, así como ella se esforzó por mí - apretó sus puños con fuerza, temblando. Jeonghan quiso decir algo, quiso insistir o quejarse, pero, ¿Quién era para juzgar la decisión que había tomado?

Era un chiquillo valiente, mucho más de lo que él mismo sería.

\- Si necesitas ayuda... Estaré aquí, ¿Bueno? - decidió agregar luego de largo rato en un silencio incómodo y triste - Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, mi rey es un hombre bueno y generoso, no dudará en brindarte ayuda si se lo pido - sonrió un poco intentando hacer al chiquillo sentir mejor, tomando su mano con delicadeza como si fuese a romperse. El menor dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente lo miró y le tomó la mano de vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos vidriosos de tantas lágrimas que por quizás cuánto tiempo no ha derramado.

Esa noche Jihoon no quiso preguntar qué le sucedía, pero Jihoon siempre, siempre sabía que algo había.

Esa noche Jeonghan soñó con su hermana. Sonriente, tranquila como solía ser, hablando con su voz somnolienta que le hacía tan similar a él mismo. Pelaban papas juntos, ayudando a su madre en la comida que servirían cuando su padre llegara de pescar. Su corazón se sentía ligero, olvidando por largo rato que aquello no era la realidad sino vagos recuerdos que su mente mantenía escondidos para cuando sintiera que no podía mantenerse más en pie.

Y aunque no lograba distinguir el rostro de su hermanita sabía que ella sonreía, mirándolo entusiasta compitiendo por quién pelaba más papas. Siempre era una competencia entre ambos, siempre buscaban la forma de hacer las cosas divertidas juntos. Oh, si tan solo Jeonghan hubiese sido más fuerte esa noche, si tan solo hubiese tenido la fortaleza para quitar el cuchillo de la mano de uno de esos sujetos y clavarlo en sus pechos uno por uno, salvando a su familia del terrible destino que habían tenido que recibir. Ellos no lo merecían, su hermanita no lo merecía, pero aquí estaba, mirándolo y sonriéndole como un eterno resplandor de media tarde, como esa calidez cuando el sol lentamente se pone en las orillas del mar salado.

Entonces, como un destello, la pequeña abrió su boca moviendo sus labios como en cámara lenta, sin emitir sonido alguno; pero Jeonghan fue capaz de entender cada letra dentro de su cabeza, y de golpe en medio de la noche despertó agitado cubierto de sudor, soltando el abrazo somnoliento de Jihoon quien dormía a su lado enredado entre las sábanas y sus piernas.

"No dejes que se vaya" sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un eco, y una sonrisa apareció en su mente, dulce como miel; y unos ojos, oh, aquellos ojos que no veía hace un siglo (o así lo sentía su corazón), aquellos que brillaban cada vez que de sus labios sonaba su propio nombre: Yoon-Jeong-Han.

Suspiró con el recuerdo del príncipe Joshua en su mente y las palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez como un hechizo: no dejes que se vaya.

Y aunque lo extrañaba con todo su ser y lo que más deseaba era dejarse caer en sus brazos y olvidar todo tipo de títulos y estatus entre ellos dos pronto descubrió que aquel sueño no era sobre su amor por Joshua Hong, sino por un muchacho más frágil de lo que cualquiera podría creer.

Se acercó a paso lento a la pared de piedra, apoyando su mano en la esquina que le dejaba ver la casa del pequeño Lee Chan. Su corazón latía fuerte, un extraño presentimiento invadiéndolo mientras apretaba el saco de arpillera lleno de fruta fresca entre sus brazos. Iba lento, nervioso, asustado por aquello que su presentimiento le repetía sin sonido, no sabiendo con qué iba a encontrarse. Y cuando al dar vuelta en esa esquina y girar a la derecha se encontró con un pequeño tembloroso sentado en la entrada del hogar, Jeonghan supo que nada aquí estaba bien ya.

La tierra cubierta de ramitas y hojas secas crujió bajo sus pies, el pequeño levantó la mirada y Jeonghan pudo ver sus ojos inyectados en rojo y lágrimas, vidriosos por completo contrastando con sus mejillas hundidas y pálidas y su cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente. Jeonghan no necesitó comprender, todo estaba totalmente claro, y soltando el saco sin cuidado lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que la fruta alcanzara a impactar contra el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo los sollozos afligidos del pequeño al que sin motivo ni planificación había comenzado a querer tanto como ya lo hacía.

Y no dijo palabra alguna, dejando al pequeño llorar en su pecho sintiendo el aroma fúnebre en el ambiente y en sus lágrimas pesadas mojando su túnica azul brillante, sintiendo él mismo las lágrimas escapar sin remedio de sus ojos rodeados de pestañas largas, haciendo que su maquillaje causara un leve ardor en sus ojos al frotarlos con el dorso de sus manos tratando de no llorar más para darle fuerzas.

En ese momento Jeonghan decidió que lo llevaría al palacio para que recibiera una vida digna como se merecía, pues él mismo se encargaría de que Chan no volviera a estar solo nunca más.

\--

\- Entonces, ¿Quieres traerlo a vivir aquí? – preguntó Jihoon limpiando uno de sus instrumentos con toda la delicadeza que sus bonitas manos podían entregar. Jeonghan asintió, doblando las mantas de sus camas y sacudiendo las almohadas de plumas.

\- Exacto, si lo vieras Jihoon, es solo un muchacho que no tiene la culpa de vivir en la inmundicia de este mundo – suspiró deteniendo sus manos sobre las mantas, pensando en lo destruido que se veía cuando la mujer a la que tanto cuidó había fallecido. Jihoon asintió, guardando el instrumento para tomar otro y comenzar a afinarlo.

\- Estoy seguro de que Seung... El Rey aceptaría de inmediato - se sonrojó al casi haber llamado por su nombre a su Rey. Jeonghan lo miró con ojos curiosos y Jihoon apartó la mirada, sabiendo que si no lo hacía lloverían las preguntas. Últimamente había estado comportándose muy poco profesional en su posición de eunuco y aquello le avergonzaba lo suficiente como para que le preguntaran más cosas.

\- Yo también estoy seguro - se limitó a responder Jeonghan con tal de no incomodar a su amigo. Terminó de ordenar y se despidió para ir a hablar con el Rey de inmediato y poder traer al muchacho a vivir al palacio.

\--

Esperó ansioso afuera de las grandes puertas durante largo rato, pues sabía que el Rey se encontraba charlando con el rey de esa tierra... Aquella, cálida como las manos del príncipe... Sacudió su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos sin sentido y decidió que mejor pasearía un momento mientras esperaba que los hombres salieran de la oficina. Hacía buen tiempo afuera, la briza marina podía olerse a lo lejos, y aunque Jeonghan llevaba años sin visitar el mar podría reconocerla de inmediato. Si cerraba los ojos, sentía que incluso podría oír a las gaviotas graznar y las olas romper en la orilla.

Cuando puso sus pies descalzos en el pasto verde del jardín sintió una paz interior enorme llenarlo por completo. Extrañaba esa sensación, adoraba esa sensación de andar descalzo sin sentir que era perseguido, adoraba la sensación de andar descalzo por voluntad propia y no porque un desgraciado sin corazón lo tuviera muerto de frío y hambre, sin ropas y sin cuidado. Suspiró, sintiendo la nostalgia apoderarse una vez más de su ser, pensando en el príncipe Joshua y en cómo anhelaba estar ahora mismo en sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio sentado entre los rosales, en el mismo lugar donde solían sentarse juntos, mirando al cielo como si este le fuera a dar alguna respuesta mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una flor. Y cielos, se veía divino, con sus labios abultados y rosados en esa eterna sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, su piel canela radiante al sol, su cabello color pomelo peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos felinos delineados en un delicado rojo que intensificaban su mirada. y sus brazos tibios, grandes acariciando esa flor hacían que su cuerpo entero temblara en deseo de ser él esa rosa con suerte, de ser él quien fuera acariciado con todo el amor de ese príncipe de cuento de hadas. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el tiempo deteniéndose mientras tomaba la decisión de su vida: irse, o quedarse y que lo viera.

No reaccionó a tiempo, pues pronto sus ojos chocolate y sus pestañas, lindas pestañas, estaban mirándolo como si su visita hubiese sido lo que le estaba pidiendo al cielo con tanta fe.

\- ¡Jeonghan! - exclamó con su voz sedosa y Jeonghan sintió los escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y esa sensación como miel en su pecho como cada vez que su nombre salía de sus labios. Se sonrojó.

\- Príncipe Joshua - respondió tímido y el susodicho devolvió el sonrojo, bajando la mirada, tímido como si el recordatorio de su título fuera algo de lo que se avergonzara.

Y Jeonghan se había arrepentido totalmente de quedarse, pues el amor que brotaba de su corazón era insoportable.

\- Jeonghan, yo... quería disculparme por el otro día, realmente creo que - comenzó a hablar algo alterado cuando, desde el palacio, uno de los sirvientes se encargó de avisarle que su padre estaba listo para irse. Ambos se miraron fijo, el tiempo comenzando a correr otra vez. Jeonghan se sentía tan decepcionado, pues en el fondo, sí quería una excusa para volver con él a lo que eran. Joshua suspiró, triste - Lo siento - dijo - Tengo que irme... Nos vemos...

\- S-sí - respondió Jeonghan y se despidieron con la mano.

Jeonghan tardó unos momentos antes de volver al palacio a hablar con su Rey, sin dejar de pensar en cuánto amaba a ese príncipe y cuánto dolía estar sin él.

\--

\- Es por aquí - aseguró Jeonghan guiando a su Rey por entre las calles cercanas al mercado del pueblo. Seungcheol lo seguía curioso, mirando a sus alrededores con nostalgia, saludando a ancianas y a niños que se le acercaban emocionados preguntando "¿Eres un rey?" a lo que Seungcheol reía y asentía, asegurándole a sus madres que no debían avergonzarse por las preguntas y que no los regañaran.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el chico, Jeonghan? - preguntó Seungcheol con tranquilidad, viendo la suciedad en sus zapatos azules y en los bordes de sus ropas blancas, no importándole demasiado. Jeonghan se giró ansioso.

\- Chan, mi señor, Lee Chan, es jovencito y está solo y - habló rápido y el Rey rió, siguiéndolo, haciendo tintinear sus joyas de plata y lapislázuli, viéndose majestuoso caminando entre los caminos de tierra y casas de piedra gris - ¡Aquí es! - exclamó y sin esperar entró a una de las casas sin puerta que Jeonghan apuntó.

Se veía oscura, sin vida, sin color en absoluto. El Rey esperó en la puerta no queriendo invadir la privacidad del muchacho en su casa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Jeonghan volviera a salir, sin compañía y con una expresión asustada en su rostro delicado. Lo vio tragar saliva.

\- No está aquí, quizás... Quizás fue a otro lado, lamento tanto haber usado su tiempo en esto mi Señor, puede volver y yo me quedaré aquí esperando por él - se apresuró a disculparse, avergonzado genuinamente. Seungcheol negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa, no tengo prisa.

Esperaron un rato cuando Jihoon los encontró, recordándole al rey que tenía deberes por cumplir; el rey se disculpó sintiéndose realmente mal por no poder esperarlo, y le dijo que si no lo encontraba podía volver al día siguiente por él. Jeonghan se quedó solo, esperando, sentado en la entrada de la casa del pequeño Lee Chan que de seguro volvería en unos instantes. Pero no volvía, pasaron las horas, el sol se puso y de pronto todo se encontró cada vez más oscuro. Jeonghan tragó saliva, decidió ir a buscarlo, dio vueltas por los alrededores, sintiendo miedo pues jamás estaba a esas horas de la noche fuera del palacio. Se topó con vagabundos, con hombres ebrios que jamás veía de día, con hombres que le decían piropos y frases de alto calibre que le hacían sentir desnudo y expuesto entre esos barrios pestilentes y estrechos.

"Tengo miedo" pensó cuando escuchó unos perros a lo lejos gruñirle a algo. "Tengo miedo" pensó cuando un hombre gigante salió de sorpresa de una casa oscura, lo miró de pies a cabeza y siguió caminando. "Tengo miedo" pensó cuando un hombre le gritó todo lo que quería hacerle, haciendo reír a sus amigos igual de ebrios que descansaban en la entrada de una casa iluminada por una lámpara de aceite.

Se detuvo cuando las piernas ya no le respondían por el miedo, cuando solo atinó a agacharse en medio de la oscuridad cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, aterrado, a punto de llorar pues quería irse de ahí pero no podía volver sin Chan. Se quedó ahí, estático, encorvado tratando de ignorar los chistes que gente que pasaba le gritaba, deseando poder hacerse el muerto para no llamar la atención de nadie. Apretó sus ojos cuando escuchó pasos acercársele y una voz alcoholizada diciéndole vulgaridades ("¿Perdiste el camino a pasa putita? Déjame llevarte a un lugar mejor"). Se arrepintió de todas las acciones de su vida cuando escuchó de pronto pisadas de animal acercarse con rapidez, el sonido de una espada desenfundada, un grito grave y los pasos corriendo y alejándose de él. Sintió una tranquilidad gigante envolverlo, girándose mientras de sus labios salían las palabras "MI REY", más feliz que nunca porque su rey Seungcheol estaba salvándolo de esa gente malvada que lo acechaba.

Pero no era él.

Fue aún mejor.

\- ¡Jeonghan! ¿Estás bien? - dijo el príncipe de ojos felinos y cabello pomelo bajándose del caballo que montaba, probablemente era uno de los caballos de Seungcheol. Jeonghan tembló, sus labios temblaron, sus manos temblaron, todo en él tembló y antes de que pudiese controlar sus movimientos ya se encontraba entre los tibios brazos de su príncipe, repitiendo su nombre mil veces en la desesperación y el alivio que estaba sintiendo.

\- Oh Joshua, Joshua eres tú, viniste por mí, mi Joshua - lloriqueó aterrado, enterrando su rostro en su pecho cubierto de tela suave e incrustaciones doradas. Sintió el cuerpo del príncipe tensarse, pero sus manos grandes y fuertes jamás lo soltaron ni dejaron de acariciar su cabello negro decorado con trenzas y joyas.

El Príncipe le hizo cariño largo rato hasta que se atrevió a preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí, que escuchó al Rey Seungcheol y ese muchacho rubio hablar de lo preocupados que estaban pues aún no volvía, le comentó cómo le dijeron que había salido y aun no volvía y sin pensarlo dos veces pidió un caballo y se apresuró en su búsqueda, pues si algo le pasaba sentiría que moriría.

Jeonghan sonrió tímido.

\- Viniste por mí - murmuró y Joshua se sonrojó, asintiendo nervioso. Jeonghan aspiró con calma el exquisito aroma de la piel canela del príncipe y rió bajito - Gracias.

Cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo que llevaban en ese abrazo tan íntimo ambos se separaron avergonzados, y tras aclarar sus gargantas y acomodar sus ropas Jeonghan le explicó la situación y cómo había venido a buscar al muchacho que quería llevar al palacio, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Entonces el príncipe, con un movimiento elegante, lo ayudó a subir al camello junto a él para juntos poder buscar al menor y llevarlo sano y salvo al palacio.

Las horas pasaron, la luz de la luna era casi lo único que los guiaba por las calles estrechas, a veces iluminadas por lámparas de aceite o velas desde las ventanas. Jeonghan se encogía asustado entre los brazos de Joshua cada vez que alguien se les acercaba, pero Joshua jamás dejó de presionarlo contra él para hacerle sentir seguro y protegido. Jeonghan sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que lo más probable sería que el príncipe fuera capaz de escucharlo. Preguntaron un par de veces, incluyendo descripciones del menor, pero no obtenían respuestas positivas y el caballo que galopaba comenzaba a cansarse. Hacía frío, Jeonghan estaba vistiendo sólo la ropa que utilizaba en el palacio, temblaba de frío entre los brazos de Joshua; y este no estaba mejor, sus tierras eran cálidas y no toleraba demasiado el frío. Fue a abrir la boca para preguntar, pero Jeonghan se adelantó.

\- Si estás cansado... puedes volver, Joshua – dijo en un susurro cuando comenzaba a sentir que debía rendirse - Debes volver a tu tierra, es muy tarde y estoy quitándote tu tiempo y...

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que me iré dejándote solo aquí? Jeonghan, lo encontraremos y volveremos los dos juntos.

\- "Juntos" resonó en su mente y su pecho dio un brinco, sintiendo el rubor cubrir su rostro y una sonrisa inevitable asomándose por la curva de sus labios. El príncipe Joshua apretó más su agarre y movió las riendas para que el caballo acelerara un poco su paso. Fue cuando doblaron por un callejón que el corazón de Jeonghan dio un golpeteo fuerte, haciéndole tensarse. Joshua se dio cuenta.

\- Tengo un presentimiento, Shua - susurró, como si personas a su alrededor los escucharan. Joshua asintió, expectante - ¡Detente!

Joshua solo alcanzó a abrir su boca para hablar cuando Jeonghan se sacudió y salió de entre sus brazos, saltando del caballo y corriendo en dirección a un callejón algo oscuro. Joshua no esperó y saltó del caballo también, corriendo tras él para protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Se detuvieron cuando, contra una pared, arrinconado en el frío y la oscuridad de la noche, un muchacho levantó la vista asustado, abrazando sus rodillas con miedo. Jeonghan dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, ese debía ser Chan, pensó Joshua.

\- ¡Chan! – gritó el eunuco, acelerando el paso y quedando frente a él en un par de zancadas. El muchacho palideció, luego se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, débil - ¿TIENES UNA IDEA DELO ASUSTADO QUE ESTABA? – le preguntó a viva voz, tomándolo de los hombros para que lo mirara. El muchacho no lo miró - ¡DEBISTE AVISARME QUE IRÍAS A OTRO LADO, TENÍA TANTO MIEDO DE QUE ALGO TE PASARA! Yo-

\- Jeonghan.

Jeonghan respiró agitado cuando Joshua lo interrumpió. Lloraba. El príncipe se agachó a su lado y con una mano en su hombro y semblante preocupado, susurró en voz grave y profunda – Debemos llevarlo pronto al palacio, no está consciente.

Y fue entonces cuando Jeonghan vio la realidad. Chan estaba ahí, sentado mirando a la nada, probablemente enfermo, desnutrido y muriendo de hipotermia. Apretó sus puños y abrazó al muchacho con cuidado de no lastimarlo, susurrando una y otra vez "No voy a permitir que te vayas", mientras lo acomodaban sobre el caballo y Joshua lo cubría con la parte superior de su traje, quedando solo con la camisa blanca y el pantalón de algodón que se movía al viento. Temblaba de frío, y aunque Jeonghan lo miró con preocupación mientras caminaban cada uno a un lado del caballo, guiándolo, sujetando al menor encima de él, Joshua simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Llegaron al palacio con los pies cansados y llenos de ampollas, con los hombros helados y los cabellos desordenados por las ventiscas, pero lo más importante: habían llegado con el pequeño.

Jihoon, al verlos, recuperó todo el color en su rostro pálido y corrió a avisarle al rey que ambos estaban a salvo y que necesitaban ayuda, pronto varios sirvientes y sirvientas se encargaron de ayudar al pequeño Chan, quien inconsciente, se dejaba mover como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Le dieron un baño tibio y le cambiaron sus ropas, le dieron medicinas y trataron sus heridas por los años en la calle, cortaron su cabello y lo dejaron dormir en una cama tibia y caliente de plumas y algodón, preparando mientras tanto la comida para que el menor pudiese alimentarse y ganar peso una vez estuviera despierto.

Habían llegado a tiempo, Jeonghan suspiraba de alegría y el príncipe sonreía a su lado, mirando a la gente de un lado a otro para cuidar al menor. Fue entonces cuando el Rey Seungcheol y el eunuco Jihoon los recibieron una vez más, con sonrisas relajadas en sus rostros.

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado a salvo, y que hayas podido encontrar al muchacho Jeonghan – le desordenó el cabello y Jeonghan asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la alegría que sentía. Entonces se dirigió al príncipe, quien tragó nervioso – Muchas gracias por su valentía, príncipe de la tierra de fuego, y por cuidar a nuestro querido Jeonghan.

\- N-No hay de qué – tartamudeó el príncipe con mejillas sonrojadas, y dándole la mano hizo una reverencia que hizo el corazón de Jeonghan saltar con un latido. El rey se despidió y se alejó del lugar, dejando solo a un avergonzado y nervioso Jihoon.

\- Uh... - murmuró con voz ronca, como cada vez que estaba nervioso. Jeonghan lo miró con una sonrisa enternecida, esperando – Gracias, príncipe, por haber cuidado de Jeonghan.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno muy incómodo, entre los tres. Joshua hizo una reverencia dando gracias por las gracias que le daba Jihoon, Jihoon se avergonzó preguntando por qué daba las gracias si él era el agradecido y Joshua se sonrojó también por su respuesta. Jeonghan rió entre ambos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- Es bastante tarde para que se vaya, príncipe, puede ser peligroso – dijo Jihoon mirando al suelo, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Jeonghan sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo esto, pues tanto tiempo había negado la presencia del príncipe que ahora agradecerle debía ser muy difícil. Jeonghan no dijo nada – El Rey invita a su persona a pasar la noche en nuestro palacio luego de disfrutar un festín por su valentía. Sería un honor que aceptara la propuesta.

Joshua abrió la boca y dudó unos segundos sobre qué debía responder, pues sí era muy tarde y realmente estaba algo cansado como para volver a su palacio a esas horas de la noche. Pero fue la mirada de Jeonghan, intensa y llena de ilusión, la que le hizo sonreír y asentir con suavidad y elegancia, aceptando la oferta, haciendo que Jeonghan (quizás sin darse cuenta) sonriera y su rostro brillara de alegría.

\- Acepto entonces – murmuró y Jeonghan hizo un ruido de felicidad.

Disfrutaron de una gran comida junto a sirvientes y otra gente del palacio, riendo y bebiendo. Seungcheol los observaba sonriente, mientras que Jihoon se mantenía a su lado comiendo lento, mirándolo a cada segundo. En un extremo de la mesa se encontraba el muchacho, Chan, sonrojado comiendo todo lo que podía, con uno de los muchachos de la cocina hablándole y riendo con él. Jeonghan no podía sentirse más feliz.

\- Se ve bien, mejoró muy rápido – escuchó una voz casi en su oído y de un salto descubrió a Joshua tras él. Este le sonrió amplio. '

\- Realmente lo hizo – respondió Jeonghan con una mirada tan llena de amor que Joshua por un segundo, solo por un segundo sintió celos.

Cuando terminaron la comida y a Joshua le permitieron tomarse un baño, Jeonghan se le acercó sigiloso y, con una sonrisa, sostuvo su mano.

\- Yo prepararé su habitación, no debe preocuparse por eso – le dijo Jeonghan en voz baja y Joshua, tragando saliva, nervioso, asintió y lo llevaron a los baños para que pudiese disfrutar las sales de baño y el agua de esas tierras.

\--

El príncipe de la tierra lejana lo miraba ansioso mientras él, con manos temblorosas y movimientos torpes, armaba las mantas y cojines para que pudiese dormir a gusto durante esa noche de visita. El príncipe de cabello pomelo temblaba, sus manos sudaban y no se atrevía a mirarlo fijamente, pues el solo estar con él en la misma habitación ya era suficiente para hacer a su corazón enloquecer de amor.

Fue entonces cuando Jeonghan lo miró.

\- Ya está – dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando la trenza que decoraba su cabello, con un par de joyas colgando del adorno. Joshua miró sus manos. Quiso besarlas.

\- No tenías por qué molestarte – sonrió tímido el príncipe, a lo que el otro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo quise hacerlo. Espero que tenga una buena noche, príncipe.

Se quedaron en silencio y se miraron a los ojos, fijo, sintiendo sus corazones palpitar tan fuerte que en cualquier momento arrancarían de sus pechos. La habitación se iluminaba por una lámpara de aceite, hacía brillar la piel canela del príncipe y sus ojos brillantes, expectantes. Jeonghan dejó el aire salir de sus pulmones y echó su cabello negro hacia atrás con una mano, nervioso. Entonces su sonrisa se torció un poco, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca. Estaba avergonzado.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Jeonghan? – se atrevió a preguntar Joshua, acercando su mano lentamente a su rostro, deteniéndose a centímetros de su mejilla. Jeonghan dio un paso y cerró esa distancia, haciendo que su mano lo tocara.

\- Me siento como un tonto...

\- ¿Por qué? No eres un tonto, Jeonghan, tú eres...

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – se apresuró a decir el eunuco, sus ojos vidriosos, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios temblorosos. Lo miró fijo. Joshua sintió sus rodillas temblar.

No sabían cómo, ni en qué momento pasó. No sabían si debían detenerse, o si debían simplemente continuar. De un segundo a otro, la distancia se había hecho nula y sus bocas se habían unido en un profundo beso lleno de deseo y de todo el amor que ambos habían estado guardándose durante todo ese tiempo conociéndose. Y Jeonghan, aunque estaba aterrado, había decidido que ya nada importaba. Se disculparía con Jihoon si era necesario, pero solo por desobedecerlo, jamás por haberse enamorado. Sintió las manos grandes de Joshua, una en su nuca acariciando su cabello suave, la otra en su cintura tomándolo con una fuerza que no pegaba con su silueta elegante y delicada. Se separaron, respiraron, se miraron y como si de un hechizo se tratase volvieron a besarse con la intensidad que sus cuerpos les demandaba. Ambos sentían que flotaban.

Cuando sintieron que ya no podían respirar bien y sus pechos se agitaron se alejaron unos momentos, temblando, apretándose contra el otro como si no pudiesen creer lo que acababa de pasar, aun cuando era lo que más deseaban ambos. Joshua rió bajito.

\- Hannie... - murmuró tembloroso, Jeonghan podía sentir el pulso en su cuello, acelerado. Jeonghan movió su rostro, como por inercia, y besó por sobre el pulso en su cuello largo y tibio. Joshua suspiró.

\- No miento... Si eso quieres saber, no miento... - respondió antes de que pudiese preguntar. Joshua sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos de Jeonghan se sujetaron de su túnica de descanso por la espalda.

\- Por un momento... creí que me odiabas... - respondió y cerró sus ojos cuando las manos en su espalda se deslizaron con delicadeza hasta posarse en la curva sobre su trasero. Dio un salto. Jeonghan escondió más su rostro caliente en su cuello.

\- Jamás podría odiarte – negó con la cabeza y suspiró en su clavícula. Joshua mordió su labio, sintiendo el calor comenzar a apoderarse en su cuerpo. Esto era tan... íntimo. – Me odiaba más a mí, por tener miedo – dijo bajito y Joshua acarició su nuca. Jeonghan detuvo su respiración por un momento.

\- Yo también tenía miedo, Jeonghan...

\- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Jeonghan dejando un beso en su clavícula. Joshua tembló.

\- Ya no más, no más miedos, Jeonghan – llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y lo alejó de su cuerpo para mirarlo. Ojos brillantes, somnolientos y temblorosos lo miraban detrás de largas y bonitas pestañas, maquillaje y cejas nerviosas – No contigo.

Tal vez solo eso quería escuchar Jeonghan, quizás solo necesitaba seguridad, necesitaba que el príncipe le diera fuerzas para hacerse vencer sus miedos. Sin decir más y con un nudo en su garganta volvieron a besarse con suavidad una y otra vez, perdiendo poco a poco la timidez, dejando atrás los miedos e inseguridades y quedándose solo con lo que necesitaban: el amor y la pasión que ahora los recorría de pies a cabeza.

Intensificaron los besos, pronto Joshua sucumbió ante los besos del pelinegro y abrió su boca dándole paso, Jeonghan no pudo aguantarse, el sabor de su boca, de su saliva, la sensación de su lengua suave contra la propia comenzaban a volverlo loco. Apretó sus manos contra sus caderas, Joshua soltó un jadeo suave y Jeonghan sintió su rostro calentarse con fuerza. Pero el príncipe no se quedó atrás, y con valentía acercó más el rostro de Jeonghan hacia el suyo con una mano en su nuca, haciéndole gemir ante la fuerza del beso, lamiendo y succionando su labio inferior haciéndole temblar. Tocó su pecho, la tela de su túnica era tan delgada que podía sentir sus pezones duros bajo la tela azul que lo cubría. Jeonghan se sujetó de él, como si sus piernas estuvieran a punto de fallar. Fue entonces cuando Jeonghan se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, bien abiertos, asombrado y tembloroso.

\- J-Joshuji – susurró Jeonghan y Joshua sintió su estómago revolverse y su entrepierna palpitar con fuerza. Jeonghan miró entre sus cuerpos, hacia abajo, y apretó sus labios con ojos llenos de asombro y excitación. Solo entonces Joshua notó su propia erección levantando desvergonzadamente su túnica.

\- O-oh, por los dioses – murmuró Joshua alejándose, su rostro más rojo que nunca. Se apresuró a intentar cubrirse de alguna forma, tan avergonzado que Jeonghan solo quiso besarlo más y más – Santo cielo, perdóname por favor n-nunca me había pasado esto, yo-

Pero no pudo hablar más. Jeonghan, sin decir nada, le regaló una sonrisa llena de amor y una mirada llena de lujuria que, sin fallar, hicieron a su estómago revolverse y su corazón saltar. Entonces, en silencio, se arrodilló sobre las mantas y cojines que había acomodado recientemente, se sentó sobre ellas y sin decir más se recostó, alzando sus brazos, apoyando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, entregándose. Joshua se sintió hipnotizado por esa deliciosa boca rosada que le sonreía. Tembló. Jeonghan abrió la boca, y como una invitación, susurró casi de forma inaudible:

Hazlo.

Joshua lo besó. Lo besó como si no hubiese un mañana, recorriendo su pecho cubierto por la ropa con sus manos, alternando sus besos entre su boca húmeda y su cuello ardiendo. Deslizó su lengua, necesitando saborear la piel que le ofrecía el hermoso eunuco bajo su cuerpo. Jeonghan jadeó, gimió suave, movió sus caderas casi por inercia en búsqueda de contacto; y estaba tan confundido, cielos, por todo esto que estaba sintiendo. Entonces Joshua lo miró, casi como un cachorro regañado.

\- S-siempre creí... – murmuró el pelinegro entre besos y suspiros, Joshua asintió con un simple sonido de su garganta, dándole paso a hablar – siempre creí que después de la castración no volvería a sentir nada, nunca más – dijo con voz amarga y Joshua besó su mejilla tibia con sus labios suaves. Jeonghan cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar – nunca me había excitado, jamás había sentido placer...

\- ¿Estás excitado ahora? – se atrevió a preguntar Joshua tocando su entrepierna por sobre su ropa, sintiendo su erección caliente y húmeda, haciendo a Jeonghan saltar. Este asintió casi con un llanto saliendo de sus labios.

\- Cielos, si – respondió y Joshua volvió a besarlo una y mil veces más. Entonces se detuvo, algo nervioso.

\- ¿P-Puedo? – preguntó tomando el borde de su túnica con sus dedos, en un ademán de desvestirlo. Entonces Jeonghan lo miró, palideciendo un poco, mostrando miedo y nerviosismo en sus ojos, uno que no había visto antes. Joshua tragó saliva – L-lo siento, no es necesario si no quieres, de verdad lo siento...

\- N-no, yo... está bien, puedes quitármelo, pero... - se aferró a él y lo acercó a su cuerpo lo más posible, temblando. Se acercó a su oído y susurró – Por favor, no me mires...

Joshua sintió una mezcla de amor y tristeza al oír esas palabras tan asustadas. Podía entender el miedo que sentía, ante sus cicatrices, ante lo diferentes que ambos se verían desnudos; pero no le importaba, en este momento lo único que entraba en la mente del príncipe era poder hacer suyo a este muchacho que le había robado el corazón, y si eso significaba estar a oscuras y no poder verlo con tal de hacerlo sentir cómodo, entonces estaba dispuesto a todo (incluso si moría de deseos por apreciar su cuerpo desnudo).

Sin esperar, y besando su boca y su rostro por completo, tomó su pene erecto con su mano, comenzando a moverla con cuidado de no lastimarlo ni hacerle sentir incómodo. Jeonghan dejó de respirar por un momento, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, temblando por completo ante los toques. Qué era eso, qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Temblaba. Se sentía tan bien, cielos, se sentía como nada que hubiese sentido antes.

\- Estás... muy húmedo – susurró Joshua, tocándolo con suavidad. Jeonghan se quejó en voz baja.

\- Tonto, n-no digas eso – hizo un puchero y se mordió el labio. Joshua rió bajito, enamorado. Lo besó en los labios otra vez – Yo también quiero tocarte – exigió y se movió, levantando la túnica del príncipe de una vez. Joshua levantó sus brazos y Jeonghan se la quitó, dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto. Era una noche fresca, pero no sentían nada de frío juntos.

Jeonghan besó su pecho. Deslizó su boca húmeda por su piel color canela, robándose suspiros de placer y asombro, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la geografía de su espalda, explorando, descubriendo. Un lunar aquí, una marca de nacimiento allá, la suavidad de su piel, una costilla, sus pezones duros (y sensibles, pudo descubrir con gula), el latir de su corazón. Jeonghan, sentado ahora en las mantas y cojines, acercó a Joshua contra su cuerpo, pegando su mejilla contra su estómago nervioso, besando su ombligo, su estómago, acariciando su vello púbico con la punta de sus dedos. Joshua tembló, apoyado en sus rodillas, sintiendo las manos apretar su trasero y acariciarlo y apretarlo. Jeonghan besó su vientre, lo abrazó con fuerza, deslizó su mano y con un dedo acarició la punta húmeda de la erección del príncipe, haciéndole dar un salto. Jeonghan lo miró con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos suplicantes, casi haciendo un puchero. Joshua tragó saliva.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hannie? – se atrevió a preguntar y Jeonghan soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Puedo chupártela? – preguntó y Joshua tuvo que mirar para otro lado y cubrir su rostro para evitar desmayarse ahí mismo. De pronto hacía calor. Aclaró su garganta.

\- S-sí quieres, claro... - dijo con voz pequeña y temblorosa y Jeonghan sonrió como si de un niño recibiendo un dulce se tratase.

Comenzó con besos suaves sobre la punta, saboreando el pre semen que goteaba de su erección caliente. Joshua lo miraba con total atención, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando; había leído un par de libros de la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, y aunque eran casi todos referentes al sexo entre un hombre y una mujer, esto que estaba ocurriendo era algo que jamás había imaginado con nadie. Siguió entonces con su lengua, haciendo círculos y saboreando. Nunca se había sentido tan ansioso por felar a alguien, siempre había odiado el sabor y el aroma de las entrepiernas sudorosas de los hombres que lo poseían, pero ahora, con su príncipe todo se sentía delicioso y apetitoso. Quería probar, quería saborearlo todo, y por sobre todo quería hacer a su hombre feliz.

"Te amo" pensó cerrando sus ojos, gimiendo suavemente mientras se atrevió a meter todo en su boca, sintiendo su propia entrepierna palpitar por la excitación que sentía. Jamás en su vida había tenido una erección, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan excitado y caliente como ahora, se sentía hambriento y necesitaba saciarse. Joshua gimió y cubrió su boca con una mano, con la otra acariciaba el largo cabello negro entre sus dedos, haciendo a Jeonghan gemir con gusto, como si con eso le dijera que estaba haciéndolo bien.

\- Hannie... ah... se siente muy bien – gimió suave, sintiendo la urgencia por decirle que todo lo que hacía era lo más perfecto. Aquello pareció tener un efecto en el eunuco, pues sus mejillas enrojecieron y gimió ante el elogio. Joshua sintió su estómago revolverse y tragó saliva – Así, Jeonghan... m-más rápido – dijo con toda la vergüenza del mundo, pero las reacciones en Jeonghan cuando lo elogiaba eran dignas de ver. Jeonghan gimió fuerte, apretando sus piernas. Sacó su miembro de su boca y gimiendo comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lamía la punta y escupía sobre él de forma obscena, notoriamente enloquecido por la excitación – Lo haces tan bien – suspiró Joshua y Jeonghan lo miró con ojos brillantes mientras recorría su extensión con la lengua, sonriendo orgulloso por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Joshua sonrió de vuelta - -está bien, o voy a terminar – admitió sujetándolo por el rostro para alejarlo.

Jeonghan lo miró con la boca abierta y se relamió los labios, como saboreando lo que quedaba en su boca. Joshua se sentó y besó sus labios con suavidad, Jeonghan correspondió al instante.

Se recostaron en la cama que había armado Jeonghan, este boca arriba y Joshua entre sus piernas. Deslizó sus ropas hacia arriba, Jeonghan levantó su parte superior para que lo desnudara. Entonces, desobedeciendo la petición de Jeonghan, Joshua se alejó unos momentos para apreciar su cuerpo desnudo. Pudo ver sus cicatrices, su silueta, sus muslos, su pecho, sus costillas, su estómago, su miembro rogando por atención, la marca en sus genitales, pudo verlo todo. Jeonghan se puso pálido, desesperado buscando algo con qué cubrirse, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa Joshua sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y un sollozo escapar de su boca. Se acercó otra vez a él y depositó un beso en su frente. Entonces lo miró a los ojos.

\- Eres el ser más hermoso que haya tenido la suerte de ver – le dijo con voz suave como miel y Jeonghan tuvo que tragarse su propio sollozo.

El resto fue besos y más besos, adornados con caricias mientras Joshua metía suavemente sus dedos en Jeonghan, preparándolo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho (eso se lo había dicho Jeonghan, asombrado por el gesto). Besó su boca con intensidad cuando cambió los dedos por su miembro, Jeonghan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo su boca sin emitir ni un solo ruido. Dejó salir el aire, su rostro enrojeció hasta el cuello, cubrió su boca con su mano y Joshua repartió caricias en su cabello, besando su cuello y sus hombros.

\- ¿Duele? – preguntó antes de moverse, Jeonghan solo gimió agudo y despacio y negó con la cabeza – V-voy a moverme.

Y lentamente comenzó a moverse en su interior, sintiendo la estrechez y la calidez rodear su erección. Sentía que iba a explotar, sus piernas temblaban, apenas respiraban. Cada vez que entraba Jeonghan gemía bajito, agudo, haciendo ruidos deliciosos ("Uhmm", "Ugh") y Joshua sentía la necesidad de hacerlo sentir aún mejor. Cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse, el príncipe se movió más fuerte y Jeonghan gimió, tratando de acallar sus gemidos para no alertar a nadie en los alrededores. Se aferró a él con un abrazo casi imposible de romper y recibió las embestidas con los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas en placer absoluto, repitiendo mil te amos una y otra vez en el oído del muchacho con el cabello color pomelo.

Querían ser uno.

\- Yo también te amo, Hannie, te amo desde el momento en que te vi – confesó al fin el príncipe, con el amor brotando por cada uno de sus poros. Las manos de Jeonghan se aferraban a su espalda con desesperación, Joshua comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano haciendo que el pelinegro gimiera soltando pequeñas lágrimas que humedecieron sus ojos, pestañas y cabello.

Se besaron una vez más alcanzando el orgasmo juntos, gimiendo contra la boca del otro, sacudiéndose con espasmos de placer, apretándose contra el otro, uniendo sus cuerpos lo más posible entre brazos, piernas, fluidos corporales y labios y dientes y lenguas y saliva. Joshua se derrumbó agotado sobre su cuerpo, temblando, agitado, apenas pudiendo respirar. Y Jeonghan no estaba mejor, cubierto de sudor y amor en cada milímetro de su piel.

Y rieron. Rieron y se abrazaron y rodaron por la cama, sintiéndose, incrédulos por lo que acababa de pasar – No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo – rió Jeonghan sonrojado, cubriendo su boca con una mano, enredando sus piernas con Joshua. Este asintió eufórico llenando su rostro de besos.

\- No sabía cuánto necesitaba esto, por los cielos, este es el mejor día de mi vida – se atrevió a decir y Jeonghan lo miró con amor, mostrando sus dientes y mordiendo su labio, coqueto. Se besaron una vez más e intercambiaron te amos, acariciando sus cabellos y cubriéndose con las mantas.

\--

Jeonghan abrió la puerta con lentitud, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Jihoon que probablemente ya estaría durmiendo.

Se había equivocado.

Se encontró frente a frente con los ojos del muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos intensos y negros mirándolo entre el brillo tenue de la lámpara de aceite que mantenía viva la pequeña flama. Jeonghan tragó saliva y cerró la puerta, sintiendo su corazón latir.

\- P-perdón por tardar – se disculpó con una sonrisa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular. Pero los besos aún se sentían en su piel y el amor en su corazón. Era difícil. Jihoon se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien – respondió serio, dejando a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo en la cama armada para ambos. – Hoy fue un día intenso.

\- O-Oh, sí, realmente lo fue haha – rió nervioso mientras desarmaba la trenza de su cabello y se quitaba las joyas. Jihoon no apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Jeonghan se sentía: expuesto.

Hubo un silencio largo mientras Jeonghan se quitaba la ropa y la cambiaba por la ropa de dormir. Trató de hacerlo rápido, asustado de que hubiese quedado alguna marca en su cuerpo, un beso, un roce, que el amor haya marcado su cuerpo; cuando estuvo listo se sentó junto a Jihoon para acomodarse. Jihoon jugó un poco con sus manos y lo miró con un rostro suave y ameno.

\- Te ves feliz.

Jeonghan se sonrojó.

\- ¿En serio? B-bueno, estoy contento porque encontramos a Chan y pudimos traerlo al palacio, sabes, y bueno la comida estuvo muy buena en el banquete, y...

\- Jeonghan – dijo Jihoon en voz baja, y antes de que respondiera tomó su mano – Jeonghan, yo... solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿Sabes?

\- Jihoon...

\- He sido bastante necio, he proyectado mis miedos e inseguridades en ti y te he prohibido muchas cosas – se sonrojó avergonzado, probablemente por su actitud de madre preocupada. Pero lo miró entonces, con los ojos más suaves que haya visto en él. Jeonghan sintió que se veía hermoso, honesto y radiante – Puedes ir con él, Jeonghan, aprovecha esta noche, duerman juntos, no lo dejes ir jamás – apretó su mano y Jeonghan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Su corazón latió fuerte.

\- ¿En serio? Jihoon, yo... ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo y Jihoon asintió. La felicidad invadió el cuerpo del eunuco de cabello negro, sintió sus piernas temblar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo del más bajito tensarse y relajarse de a poco. Jeonghan había tenido miedo, la aceptación de Jihoon era importante para él, así como obedecerlo y hacerle sentir orgulloso. Y al fin, al fin estaba aceptando su corazón, el amor que sentía por ese príncipe. No podía creerlo, se sentía tan bien.

\- Eres el mejor – murmuró y depositó un suave beso en su frente, y sin esperar le dio las buenas noches y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Jihoon se sonrojó y acarició su frente, riendo bajito y tomando su libro otra vez para leer un poco más.


	8. Fuego

Si Jihoon no lo conociera como lo hacía, jamás habría podido notar el cansancio que últimamente había estado acumulando el Rey Seungcheol. Había comenzado a notarlo hacía unas semanas, cuando por las mañanas le costaba más despertarse de lo normal y cuando había notado cómo su apetito estaba disminuyendo. Seungcheol era un hombre trabajador, en el palacio todos lo sabían y Jihoon lo sabía más que nadie, acompañándolo más de alguna vez en sus noches en vela revisando papeles y largos pergaminos, estudiando, atendiendo reuniones y buscando soluciones a los problemas que aquejaban al pueblo que tenía bajo su nombre; pero últimamente se había estado saliendo un poco de control.

No dormía bien, estaba cansado por las mañanas, durante reuniones no escuchaba lo que otros hablaban y constantemente se disculpaba por haber divagado y no haber escuchado lo último que habían dicho. A veces Jihoon le preguntaba cosas, y al no recibir respuesta so descubría dormitando en el escritorio, mentón apoyado en su mano enjoyada y ojos profundos abriéndose y cerrándose con lentitud, tratando de mantenerse despierto y de continuar trabajando. A veces, cuando le daba baños de agua tibia y sales de baño el Rey cerraba sus ojos mientras Jihoon lavaba su cabello, y solo se necesitaban un par de segundos para que el aire se llenara de la suave respiración dormida del Rey, disfrutando los masajes en la cabeza y la esponja suave contra su espalda. Jihoon estaba preocupado, Jihoon sabía que esto estaba yendo más lejos que un agotamiento común.

Necesitaba juntar valor y preguntarle.

\- Bastará con una revisión a esos documentos de allá y podremos pasar a adelantar papeleo del próximo mes - le explicó el Rey amontonando varios papeles recién firmados, dándoles golpecitos contra la mesa para alinearlos. Jihoon fue a recibirlos con una reverencia antes de acercarse cuando Seungcheol los soltó antes de pasárselos, haciendo que cada papel quedara regado en el piso sin remedio. Jihoon se agachó de inmediato, sonrojado.

\- Lo siento mucho, qué torpe soy - se disculpó acelerado, juntando los papeles. El Rey se levantó apresurado y se arrodilló frente a él.

\- N-no, no Jihoon fue mi culpa yo los solté, realmente lo siento - se apresuró a ayudarlo. Jihoon sintió pánico al verlo de rodillas en el suelo, sobre su túnica blanca y perfecta.

\- ¡Mi señor no es necesario que-! - dijo agitado, y sin alcanzar a recibir respuesta ambos tomaron el mismo papel, la mano masculina del rey se posó sobre la mano delicada del más bajo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron, de pronto notaron la escasa distancia que los separaba y Jihoon pudo sentir sus brazos a punto de fallarle. Pudo apreciar cada detalle del rostro de su rey, sus labios rosados y abultados, sus pestañas, sus cejas desordenadas, su cabello que caía sobre su frente, sus lunares, sus pómulos, su...

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el Rey separándose y recogiendo los papeles que había botado, aclarando su garganta. Jihoon quizás estaría enloqueciendo, pero estaba seguro de haber visto las orejas de su rey un poco sonrojadas.

A Jihoon le gustaba soñar que era por él.

En varias oportunidades había deseado preguntarle. Cada vez que lo descubría dormitando otra vez, o cuando lo observaba distraerse con los pájaros que revoloteaban afuera de la ventana. Cada vez que Jihoon iba a retirar la bandeja con la comida casi intacta, insistiendo que no tenía hambre, que comería más tarde. Jamás llegaba más tarde, y pronto Jihoon comenzó a notar que estaba perdiendo algo de peso.

Secó su cuerpo firme con unas toallas blancas y suaves, deslizándolas por su piel húmeda y tratando de no mirar con mucha atención o se sonrojaría. Jihoon tragó saliva, pues esta era definitivamente una de las tareas más difíciles en su labor como el eunuco más importante del palacio. Verlo ahí, desnudo, dejándose tocar por las toallas que deslizaba por su cuerpo, teniendo que tocar todo, TODO lo que estuviera a su paso era difícil. Aun recordaba con culpa, recordaba cómo un par de años atrás, tras una de las primeras veces de haberlo visto desnudo, se había sentido tan excitado limpiando su cuerpo que esa misma noche se había masturbado pensando en él. La culpa lo había golpeado tan fuerte tras alcanzar ese orgasmo que le había avergonzado mirar a su rey durante todo un mes. Entonces se había prometido no volver a faltarle el respeto de esa forma, y no había vuelto a tocarse más. Lo vistió cuando terminó de secar su piel tostada y fue a ponerle sus joyas cuando Seungcheol lo detuvo con un gesto con la mano, algo cansado.

\- Está bien así, no las usaré por hoy - le dijo con una sonrisa. Jihoon lo miró con la boca abierta unos segundos para luego asentir, pues no era quién para preguntar o juzgar la decisión de su rey.

Pero necesitaba ayudarlo.

\- Mi señor - dijo con voz firme haciendo que el rey lo mirara de inmediato. El eunuco tragó saliva, eran pocas las veces que se atrevía a comenzar un tema él - N-necesito hablar con usted, mi señor - se atrevió a decir y pudo ver el momento exacto en que las pupilas de Seungcheol temblaron y brillaron, pudo ver el leve rojo en sus orejas. Asintió.

\- ¿Qué sería eso, Jihoon? - respondió con otra pregunta y se miraron por largo rato a los ojos. Sus pestañas eran hermosas, era algo que Jihoon siempre pensaba cuando se miraban.

\- Quiero saber... por qué ha estado tan cansado este último tiempo - dijo entonces y por una milésima de segundo creyó ver cómo el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba un poco al tiempo que alzaba sus cejas y apretaba sus labios.

\- ¡Oh! O-oh, eso, claro... - sonrió y acaricio su nuca, bajando un poco la mirada con una sonrisa algo torcida dibujada en sus labios. Jihoon no alejó la mirada, y cuando el rey fue a hablar uno de los sirvientes entró por la puerta para avisarle que el rey de la tierra de fuego había llegado.

Jihoon suspiró.

\- Hablaremos de esto en un momento, Jihoon - le sonrió algo incómodo, no era una expresión común en él. Jihoon solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Suerte...

Se quedó en silencio cuando la habitación se encontró vacía y quiso patear algo. Esos ojos, cada vez que su rey ponía esos ojos Jihoon quería saltar sobre él, desnudarlo y que lo hiciera suyo con todas sus fuerzas, que lo hiciera gritar y llorar y pedir más. Se agachó en su lugar respirando calmadamente, tratando de disminuir todas esas sensaciones que afloraban en su interior. Esas miradas intensas que le daba, esas miradas preocupadas, todas le hacían sentir un amor incomparable y una excitación que no sabía cómo controlar. Lloriqueó en su sitio un buen rato hasta que sintió que comenzaba a calmarse, se enderezó y como si nada hubiera pasado salió de la oficina para seguir sus labores. Se sentía algo cansado.

Caminando por los pasillos Jihoon pudo ver a Jeonghan correr de la mano con ese príncipe, riendo y tratando de esconderse entre los arbustos. Jihoon se apoyó en el marco de la ventana para mirarlos un rato, viéndolos repartir besitos en sus rostros y reír por comentarios que no lograba escuchar por la distancia. Suspiró, sintiendo ese constante dolor en el pecho que experimentaba cada vez que recordaba las manos de su hombre, sus labios gruesos, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos profundos, las margaritas en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, el tono de voz grave que usaba para decir su nombre. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, cada vez era más difícil tolerar esto. Decidió que dejar de mirar a Jeonghan y su amante sería lo más sano.

Necesitaba algo para olvidar esto, para poder soportar el peso.

Hizo sus labores a lo largo del edificio, ordenó algunas cosas y practicó su canto y unas nuevas melodías que tenía preparadas para enseñarle a su rey. Pero él aun no terminaba su charla y comenzaba a impacientarse. Pasó por afuera de la sala de reuniones varias veces, nervioso, pero se alejaba a hacer más cosas y calmar esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo que lo invadía. Cada vez que terminaba una tarea, volvía a pararse frente a la puerta y esperaba, como si Seungcheol supiera que esperaba por él.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse no aguantó más, y en silencio apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta de la sala de reuniones, con intención de saber de qué estaban hablando allá adentro. Escuchó murmullos, escuchó silencio y finalmente logró entender algunas palabras que se intercambiaban allá adentro.

"Eso no fue lo que acordamos" pudo escuchar decir a su rey. Tragó saliva, podía sentir la tensión allá adentro. Hubo un intercambio de palabras que no pudo escuchar y pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe que casi le hizo querer entrar corriendo a la sala. Se detuvo cuando hablaron otra vez, el golpe debió ser un puño sobre la mesa.

"Te vas a arrepentir" pudo escuchar y sus extremidades se congelaron por un instante. Hubo un silencio y de pronto los pasos se hicieron más y más fuertes y veloces hasta la puerta haciendo que su estómago se revolviera, cielos, no alcanzaría a escapar. En un pestañeo la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par frente a él y se encontró con el rostro viejo del rey de visita quien lo miró con algo de asco, con expresión furiosa, y sin decir nada más pasó por su lado pasando a llevar su hombro con su costado. Entonces se encontró con su rey quien lo sujetó con sus manos, preocupado, viéndose más cansado que nunca. Jihoon lo miró histérico.

\- Estoy bien Jihooncito, no pasó nada - le aseguró con voz suave aun cuando las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y sus labios estaban más partidos que nunca.

Jihoon solo se atrevió a apretar sus labios y asentir, recibiendo la mano que desordenó su cabello y siguiendo a su rey una vez el otro hombre se había ido.

Las otras siguientes fueron lo más incómodo que haya podido experimentar. Seungcheol estaba pésimo, se veía terrible, cansado, histérico y desesperado por algo que no quería decir. Jihoon lo observó durante una hora, sin alejar su mirada, cómo escribía y escribía, arrugaba papeles, gruñía, desordenaba su cabello con desesperación volvía a escribir y escribir. Jihoon quería llorar, no soportaba verlo ahí, necesitaba hacer algo por él.

\- Mi rey - susurró intentando llamar su atención, pero lo único que recibió fue un gesto con la mano y un "No puedo ahora, Jihoon". Sintió su corazón apretarse con fuerza, no toleraba ya ese cansancio en su rey y sobre todo esa indiferencia que el estrés causaba en él.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante una idea.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina unos momentos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, de decidir si aquello que había pensado era lo mejor o no. Decidió que, por una vez en su vida, sería él quien se atreviera a empezar las cosas, que ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo así. Corrió a su habitación, encontrándose con Jeonghan que guardaba una de las flores que el príncipe le había regalado junto al otro millón que ya tenía secando dentro de distintos libros. Jeonghan fue a hablarle, explicando lo maravilloso que era su príncipe, todo mientras Jihoon revisaba desesperado sus cajones buscando algo específico. Cuando al fin lo encontró lo guardó en el saquito de cuerina que colgaba de su cinturón y se acercó a Jeonghan quien seguía hablando.

Sin haber escuchado del todo lo que el otro eunuco le decía Jihoon lo abrazó con fuerza, en silencio, haciendo que las palabras se atoraran en la garganta del más alto. Este tragó saliva, riendo un poco dando palmadas en la espalda del rubio.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ji? - preguntó y Jihoon se separó, mirándolo a los ojos con sus propios ojos brillantes y decididos.

\- Deséame suerte - dijo con voz firme, y antes de que Jeonghan pudiera responder volvió a salir de la habitación corriendo, dejando a un Jeonghan completamente confundido.

\--

Entró una vez más en silencio, su rey ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, tratando de leer qué tanto escribía. Su letra se veía terrible, debía ser el cansancio. Jihoon aclaró su garganta, haciendo que el rey reaccionara al ruido con un leve salto.

Hoy sería el día.

\- Necesitamos hablar - dijo Jihoon y Seungcheol se enderezó, mirándolo confundido.

\- Jihoon, en serio tengo algo muy importante que resolver ahora - le dijo con preocupación y tristeza, claramente no queriendo ignorarlo. Jihoon sintió su estómago revolverse - ¿Podría ser en un rato?

\- No, debe ser ahora - dijo Jihoon entonces y Seungcheol lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

En un movimiento que el rey vio como en cámara lenta el eunuco de cabello rubio se arrodilló frente a él, haciendo que Seungcheol, por inercia, se girara para estar frente a frente. Entonces Jihoon lo miró a los ojos, nervioso, y sin esperar tomó una de las manos sin joyas de su rey con ambas manos pequeñas. Jihoon tenía manos hermosas, era lo único que le enorgullecía de su cuerpo, y sabía que a su rey también le gustaban. Lo había descubierto mirándolas un par de veces, y ahora no era la excepción. Aclaró su garganta y Seungcheol lo miró casi como un cachorro asustado.

\- Desde que tengo el privilegio de servirle no he tenido la oportunidad de mostrar para lo que realmente fui entrenado, mi señor - habló Jihoon arrodillado frente a su rey. Este no se movió de su lugar, Jihoon tragó saliva - fui entrenado para servir y satisfacer, jamás me ha dado el permiso para hacerlo... Mi rey, yo... Me siento realmente inútil.

El rey Seungcheol no dio respuesta alguna, con dedos nerviosos golpeando arrítmicamente su rodilla cubierta de seda blanca, con su mano libre, y su boca temblorosa como si no supiera qué decir; miró a Jihoon con esos ojos llenos de secretos, llenos de misterios y mundos que Jihoon no conocía del todo. Jihoon tragó saliva, su garganta ardía.

\- Déjeme servirle, mi rey - dijo en voz temblorosa, asustado, como si su vida dependiera de esto. El rey, serio, mantuvo silencio.

Pero no era un silencio de enojo, ni asco; no, era un silencio nervioso y Jihoon pudo saberlo: al final, Jihoon llevaba suficiente tiempo sirviéndole como para poder ser capaz de entender por completo su lenguaje corporal. Y estaba nervioso. ¿Sería el estrés? ¿El miedo? No lo sabía, pero si algo sabia era que esa era su oportunidad para convertir todas aquellas fantasías nocturnas en realidad, y quizás, solo quizás, sentirse lo suficientemente completo para olvidar el hecho de que era un eunuco, Seungcheol era su rey y que jamás existiría amor entre ellos.

Y ocurrió.

Con manos nerviosas y una reverencia pidiendo permiso Jihoon se arrodilló ante él y descubrió lentamente la parte inferior del cuerpo de su hombre, de su rey, de su razón de existir. Seungcheol mantuvo la respiración, Jihoon pudo darse cuenta, aun cuando su rey no emitía palabra alguna como si de pronto hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Aquello le parecía... Adorable.

Se encontró con aquello que había visto por casualidad tantas veces, cuando lo ayudaba a bañarse por las mañanas. Respiró agitado, estaba asustado, en cualquier momento Seungcheol reaccionaría y probablemente le daría un empujón para alejarlo, asqueado y ofendido por su falta de respeto. Entonces lo echaría del palacio y moriría de hambre y frío, pero más aún, moriría de amor.

Pero no lo alejó.

Cerrando sus ojos y apretando los nudillos de su mano libre Jihoon tomó su miembro con su mano, arrodillado entre sus piernas, tembloroso, escuchando cómo su rey respiraba un poco, asustado. Entonces decidió que ya nada le quedaba, ni de dignidad ni de temor, y que si su rey lo echaba del palacio con repudio sería el destino que merecía, y que estos años habían sido realmente los más bellos con su compañía que jamás había merecido.

Comenzó a lamer tembloroso su miembro, sintiendo infinitas ganas de llorar, sintiendo en su lengua el sabor de lo que debía ser el paraíso. En su vida, Jihoon había felado a muchos hombres distintos, había repudiado cada segundo de lo que demoraba generarles una erección y hacerlos eyacular, pero de pronto el acto le parecía lo más delicioso que haya experimentado en su vida. Y lo estaba disfrutando tanto que se sintió avergonzado. Lamió la punta con su lengua húmeda, lamió suave su extensión asustado, ¿Y si no lograba causarle una erección? Seria vergonzoso y doloroso. Debía darlo todo de sí. Metió todo en su boca entonces, desesperado, sintiendo una lujuria que jamás había sentido, de pronto sintiendo una necesidad inmensa de ver cómo sería el rostro de su rey viniéndose. Sintió como comenzaba a endurecerse y a crecer en su boca, se movió más rápido, moviendo su lengua, intentando controlar la gula que se apoderaba de él, acallando los gemidos que querían salir de su propia garganta. Pudo escuchar la respiración del hombre que amaba agitarse.

"Perdóneme mi señor" pensaba moviendo su mano por el resto mientras lamía la punta, frotando la punta contra su mejilla, besándolo, acariciando su pene con sus dedos suaves más excitado que nunca, sintiendo este glorioso momento que sabía jamás volvería a repetirse "Perdóneme por amarlo así, pero no puedo controlar a mi corazón"

Pensó en detenerse. Pensó que realmente debería detenerse y pedir perdón por su sin respeto; pero lo escuchó: suave, casi inaudible, un delicioso gemido de los labios de su rey que hizo su cuerpo entero entrar en llamas que nada podría apagar. Miró hacia arriba por primera vez, y lo vio: su rostro rojo como jamás lo había visto, sus ojos profundos rodeados de largas pestañas estaban entrecerrados, su boca abierta, sus cejas arrugadas, cómo mordía sus labios de vez en cuando para volver a abrir su boca deliciosa otra vez. Temblaba. Sudaba. Se veía divino.

Jihoon quiso llorar, pensando que quizás su rey ya lo había matado cuando le había ofrecido aquella falta de respeto. Quizás lo había aniquilado tan rápido que ni siquiera había notado cuándo su espada había cortado su garganta, y todo esto que estaba viviendo no era más que una fantasía de alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo.

Y entonces, como un recordatorio de que seguía vivo, un par de manos fuertes lo tomaron por los hombros y lo alejaron. Jihoon sintió como si un balde de hielo le cayera por la espalda, la realidad lo golpeaba. Estaba deteniéndolo, estaba alejándose asqueado, estaba...

Estaba abrazándolo. Fuerte. Firme. Su cuerpo tibio y tembloroso lo rodeó con tanta fuerza que Jihoon tardó en comprender la situación. Podía ver su pecho tibio frente a sus ojos, su perfume a flores y almizcle lo envolvía, su calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Y antes de poder siquiera preguntar sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, como si volara; los brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban lo levantaron con una delicadeza que solo un rey podía tener y antes de reaccionar siquiera, el hombre que por años había amado estaba caminando con él a cuestas.

Un momento después lo estaba recostando en la cama, con tanta delicadeza que Jihoon aguantó la respiración, asustado. Su rey lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que jamás había visto antes, no la comprendía, no lograba descifrarla.

\- Me estás haciendo perder el control, Jihoon - susurró con voz entrecortada, sus orejas estaban rojas y sus labios se apretaban nerviosos.

\- Mi señor...

\- Quítame esto - respondió al instante, tomando un extremo de su ropa. Jihoon dio un salto, tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Sí, mi señor.

Temblando con tanta fuerza que cada movimiento resultaba torpe Jihoon desvistió el cuerpo de su rey en su totalidad, descubriendo aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había visto desnudo, pero jamás de la forma que tanto anhelaba. Y ahí estaba, desnudo frente a él, su cuerpo caliente, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada, su erección erguida, cada centímetro de su piel era majestuosa. Jihoon no podría estar más rojo en su vida, su rostro quemaba, sus manos temblaban, de pronto creía hasta ver borroso. Cuando se miraron a los ojos Jihoon fue golpeado por la realidad: esto no era un sueño, esto estaba pasando de verdad; y mientras su rey lo desvestía con manos torpes Jihoon no pudo evitar dejar correr una lágrima la cual secó de inmediato, antes de que lo viera. Solo era sexo, nada más que sexo, como el eunuco que era solo le estaba entregando sus servicios como correspondía.

Pero su rey comenzó a besar su rostro con ternura, a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, desesperado, asustado como si temiera romperlo en cualquier momento. Se detuvieron cuando el rey estuvo entre sus piernas, sus manos se sentían tibias contra la piel del eunuco. Apretó sus labios.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Jihooncito...? - susurró y Jihoon sintió un vuelco en su pecho al oír el sobrenombre. Asintió.

\- Para eso estoy - respondió y Seungcheol, apretando sus ojos, se acercó a él.

\- No quiero saber si es tu obligación... quiero saber si es lo que quieres - volvió a preguntar, con ojos cerrados y largas pestañas casi acariciando el rostro de Jihoon. Este tembló de pies a cabeza.

\- Desde que lo vi por primera vez...

Y lo besó en los labios.

Si Jihoon pudiese describir cómo era el paraíso este serían los labios de su rey. Tibios, abultados entre sus propios labios delgados y temblorosos, levemente secos (aun cuando procuraba usar los aceites y ungüentos que Jihoon le traía) y su lengua, ¡Cielos, su lengua! Húmeda y suave, tibia acariciando su boca y sus labios, desesperados, torpemente buscando más y más contacto que ya no sabían cómo lograr. Era su primer beso, Jihoon podía saberlo, su rey era un hombre inteligente, sabio y poderoso; pero esta era la primera vez que besaba alguien.

Su corazón enloquecía más y más.

Las manos de su rey envolvieron su rostro con delicadeza, tocando su cuello y su cabello, Jihoon abrió más su boca dándole paso, sentía cómo su rey comenzaba a desesperarse y a buscar más contacto. Quería gemir, Jihoon quería mostrarle cuánto le gustaba, pero no quería faltarle el respeto. En un tembloroso movimiento rodeó el cuello de su rey con ambos brazos, y en ese momento Seungcheol comenzó a besar su cuello sin preguntar. Y cielos, Jihoon sintió las corrientes viajar de esos suaves besos en su cuello directamente a su entrepierna ardiente. Apretó sus piernas con fuerza, cerró sus ojos, sus manos se movieron desesperadas, un suave gemido escapó de su garganta, apretó sus labios, levantó su pecho casi por inercia. Iba a morir, si su rey seguía así iba a morir.

Y cuando un sollozo se oyó en sus oídos retumbantes, un sollozo que no venía de él su corazón ya no pudo más. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que su rey ya no se movía, simplemente lo abrazaba fuerte con su rostro escondido en el espacio de su hombro y su cuello, temblando suavemente y respirando agitado.

\- ¿Mi señor...? - se atrevió a susurrar Jihoon, sintiendo miedo, ansiedad, miles de emociones. Pudo escuchar otro sollozo y sentir su cuello tibio y húmedo.

\- Llámame por mi nombre - respondió y el estómago del más bajo se revolvió - Por favor, no más respeto, no más honoríficos Jihoon - dijo sin moverse de su lugar. Jihoon tragó saliva, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría tirar años de respeto y admiración a la basura?

Pero entonces su rey lo miró, directo a los ojos, y con todos los años que Jihoon llevaba sirviendo a este palacio y al hombre que le había salvado la vida, jamás lo había visto llorar. Y ahora lloraba, como un niño, como si jamás hubiese sido un rey, como si sus riquezas, joyas y grandeza no existieran. Y Jihoon solo quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Beso su rostro y secó sus ojos con sus labios en un gesto valiente, aun cuando a mitad del acto comenzaba a arrepentirse por el miedo que lo perseguía. Seungcheol acarició el rostro del más bajo.

\- ¿Realmente quieres esto, Jihooncito? ¿No te estoy obligando? - preguntó, y oh, se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil y tan asustado. Por primera vez en su vida Jihoon se sintió grande, se sentía importante para su rey. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

\- Nunca me ha obligado a nada, mi rey, mi señor... m-mi hombre - dijo casi en un susurro y pudo oír cómo Seungcheol dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, Jihoon - le respondió y Jihoon tragó saliva, tratando de juntar todas las fuerzas que encontró en su corazón.

Y en una palabra suave, casi inaudible Jihoon abrió su boca y dejó salir el hilo de aire con su nombre en él:

Seungcheol.

Y había sido magnífico.

Se besaron con intensidad, se tocaron como si no hubiera un mañana, Seungcheol le rogó que gimiera su nombre, que no se aguantara, que le dijera si se sentía bien, que le dijera si algo le dolía. Y Jihoon lo había hecho, usando el ungüento que había traído de su habitación Seungcheol lo había preparado con ansiedad, temblando de pies a cabeza y sudando como nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera en los días más intensos de verano. El cabello se pegaba a su frente, su rostro estaba rojo, cielos, se veía... delicioso. Jihoon se abrazó a él cuando su rey entró lentamente en él, moviéndose con cuidado, gimiendo y gruñendo excitado con los movimientos lentos y pausados, todo para no lastimar a Jihoon.

El eunuco no podía creer que esto estaba pasando en verdad.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por la embriagante sensación de estar siendo penetrado por el hombre que tanto amaba, sintiendo las embestidas contra su cuerpo pequeño, las manos contra su cintura, manos que se movían a cada momento desde su cintura a su pecho, a su rostro, a su cuello, a sus piernas y nuevamente a su cintura. Y no podía creerlo, algo debía estar escondiendo, algo malo debía salir de esto, no podía entender que él, un simple eunuco sin pasado pudiese estar recibiendo tanta felicidad como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Comenzó a llorar entre suspiros de amor y placer, y entonces lo escuchó:

\- Eres hermoso... - susurró Seungcheol en su oído y Jihoon abrió sus ojos bien grandes, incrédulo, como si hubiese sido obra de su imaginación - Jihoon, eres... la criatura más bella que haya podido ver... Jihoon... Ah, Jihooncito - besó su rostro una y otra vez mientras gemía y susurraba palabras de amor en su oído.

Pero Jihoon no quería creer. No quería darse el lujo de creer algo que claramente jamás podría pasar, porque él no era una princesa encantada de cuento de hadas, él era un eunuco, castrado, feo, marcado de por vida por aquella cicatriz en su rostro, un eunuco sin otro futuro más que servir y amar en silencio. Pero Seungcheol lo hacía tan difícil, con sus ojos de amor y sus palabras dulces.

Quizás... Quizás podía creer por solo unos momentos. Si. No le haría daño a nadie.

Se aferró a su rey con fuerza gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez en su oído, sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir de él, el leve ardor, la alta temperatura, el sudor, las oleadas de amor, su propia entrepierna erguida y despierta, la mano de su rey masturbándolo con delicadeza. Más gemidos, un gruñido de parte del más alto, beso, beso, otro beso, la cama crujía, respiraciones agitadas, el sudor del rey cayendo sobre su frente; y ahí estaba, golpeándolos como oleada de calor en verano, los orgasmos más largos e intensos que hayan tenido en sus malditas vidas alejados del otro, aun cuando no lo sabían. Jihoon lo besó, lo besó con fuerza pues sería la última vez que podría besarlo, y rasguñó su espalda sin poder controlarse, y enrolló sus piernas con fuerza a sus caderas firmes. Y Seungcheol no estuvo mejor, gruñendo contra su boca, agitándose, moviéndose con fuerza para sacar hasta la última gota de su interior, afirmándose con fuerza de los muslos lechosos del eunuco cubierto de cicatrices del pasado.

Y se dejó caer sobre él cuando el orgasmo fue demasiado y le robó todas las energías de su cuerpo, jadeando con fuerza sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño eunuco rubio bajo su realeza.

 

Se separaron y se acostaron uno junto al otro, Seungcheol acortó la distancia y se acurrucó en el pequeño cuerpo cansado de Jihoon. El corazón del más bajo no se detenía, el aroma a sudor del rey lo tenía embriagado, si pudiese tener un perfume con su esencia lo usaría cada día de su vida. Acompasaron sus respiraciones, pronto el aire comenzó a sentirse fresco en el sudor seco de sus pieles y el frío se hizo presente. Seungcheol abrió las mantas y cubrió ambos cuerpos con ellas, descansando juntos durante largos minutos que para Jihoon se sentían como mil eternidades junto a su amado.

Observó por la ventana, el sol ya se había puesto y comenzaba a hacer más frío. Pensó que era tiempo suficiente, así que en silencio se removió en la cama para irse y seguir con su vida de eunuco. Seungcheol lo tomó fuerte con su brazo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Jihooncito? - preguntó el rey con voz melosa, haciendo que los dedos del eunuco cosquillaran y su piel se volviera de gallina. Tragó saliva.

\- A hacer mis tareas, como me corresponde mi señor - dijo sonrojado sintiendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura. El rey lo acercó más a su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Mmm, quédate un rato más - dijo sin abrir los ojos, estirándose suavemente como si de un gato se tratase. El corazón de Jihoon no toleraría más esto.

\- M-mi señor, tengo deberes - dijo Jihoon tratando de liberarse de este tibio abrazo. No podía seguir fingiendo así.

\- Tú deber es quedarte aquí y dejarme amarte - dijo con voz tranquila y fue suficiente para que Jihoon no pudiera más.

Aspiró todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones al oír estas palabras, gesto que hizo que el rey abriera sus ojos. Se encontró con el rostro aterrado del más bajo, ojos llenos de lágrimas y puños apretados. Su cuerpo temblaba. Seungcheol se enderezó entonces, sin entender qué pasaba.

\- ¿No le parece... demasiado cruel? - preguntó Jihoon entonces y Seungcheol sintió aire frío recorrer su espalda desnuda. No pudo preguntar nada - ¿N-no cree que fue suficiente durante el sexo? Ya acabamos, ¿Cuál es el motivo para que siga fingiendo? Si quiere otra ronda solo debe decirlo, pero por favor... Por favor mi señor, mi corazón ya no tolerará una palabra más de amor proveniente de sus labios.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la habitación el cual fue llenado por los sollozos adoloridos del eunuco. Estaba herido, tenía miedo, quería huir.

Pero una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al atreverse a mirar al hombre frente a él se encontró con la sonrisa más... enamorada que haya podido ver, y los ojos más suaves que haya visto en su vida. Su mano acarició su rostro, su respiración se detuvo.

\- ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Jihoon? - preguntó el hombre, con su sonrisa majestuosa y sus largas pestañas danzando con cada pestañeo. Jihoon negó una sola vez, una vez corta y pequeña, asustado. ¿No entendía qué? - Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, Lee Jihoon, te amo como no creí poder amar y cada año junto a ti sin poder tenerte ha sido el peor infierno en vida al que haya podido ser castigado.

Jihoon negó con la cabeza.

\- Te amo, te adoro Jihooncito, eres la criatura más bella que he tenido el placer de conocer y te he amado cada segundo de mi vida - se enderezó y se le acercó. Jihoon se alejó como gato asustado - Jihoon, mi amor - dijo en un tono de voz tan suave que más sollozos escaparon de la garganta del más bajo.

\- ¿Por qué un rey amaría a un eunuco? - se atrevió a preguntar entonces y Seungcheol negó con la cabeza, sin soltar su rostro con ambas manos.

\- No soy un rey enamorado de un eunuco, Jihooncito, soy yo... Seungcheol, enamorado de Jihoon, de ti, de cada parte de ti - quiso acercarse para besarlo pero Jihoon seguía asustado. Respiraba agitado, como si no pudiese creerlo.

\- ¿P-Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Tiene idea de... cuántas noches he llorado por usted? ¿Cuántos días lo he deseado en secreto sintiéndome la peor escoria? ¡Por qué no me lo dijo! - gritó histérico y Seungcheol lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

\- La misma cantidad de noches que lloré por ti, la misma cantidad de días que yo te deseé con todas mis fuerzas - dijo con tanto dolor en su voz que Jihoon solo quiso creerlo todo, aunque su naturaleza le impidiera entregarse así sin más - Solo... solo no quería aprovecharme de ti.

\- No entiendo - murmuró comenzando a relajarse con el abrazo, ¿Cómo no? Sus brazos fuertes lo sujetaban con tanta delicadeza. Jihoon sentía que pertenecía ahí. Sintió un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

\- Ay, mi duraznito - murmuró con un sollozo cortando su voz grave - Nunca quise que esto fuese una obligación para ti, quería que esto naciera por ti, que tú lo desearas... Me destruiría saber que lo haces solo porque soy un rey, y no porque realmente me amas. ¿Me amas Jihoon?

\- Con todo mi corazón - admitió de inmediato y Seungcheol rió suave, haciendo su corazón latir.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Jihoon, con toda mi alma.

Y Jihoon no quiso escuchar más. ¿Para qué? Esta felicidad que sentía no podría ser superada por nada. Rompió un poco, solo un poco el abrazo para mirarse con su hombre, y ahí estaba: su rostro iluminado, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa enamorada, mostrándole todo lo que sentía por él en una simple expresión que derretía cada una de sus extremidades.

Esto era real. Esto era más que real.

Seungcheol lo amaba.

Hicieron el amor otra vez, gimiendo el nombre del otro y olvidando todas las formalidades. Se miraron a los ojos, se tocaron como si no hubiese un mañana, Jihoon montó a su rey con todo el deseo que había acumulado esos años y Seungcheol perdió la vergüenza y repitió palabras de amor y lujuria en su oído, haciendo a Jihoon sentir el éxtasis más grande de su vida, gimiendo y gritando sin vergüenza su amor por el rey.

Cayeron rendidos juntos después de la tercera ronda y rieron a carcajadas, sin poder creer que esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Se abrazaron y rodaron por la cama, riendo, besándose una y otra vez y respirando la esencia del otro. Esto era maravilloso, si esto era un sueño Jihoon no quería despertar jamás. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con todo el amor que les permitían sus cuerpos cansados y, cerrando sus ojos, unieron sus labios en un beso profundo, como sellando su pacto de amor.

\- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? - dijo el rey mirando al techo, abrazando el cuerpo delgado de su amante. Jihoon respondió con un adormilado "¿Mm?". Seungcheol besó su frente - No tengo sangre real.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Jihoon asombrado y su rey asintió.

\- Es... una larga historia.

Realmente fue una larga historia, algo que Jihoon jamás habría podido esperar.

Seungcheol no tenía sangre real, pues nunca fue hijo del rey que solía habitar ese palacio de mármol y lapislázuli. No recordaba mucho de su infancia, todo lo que podía decir con certeza es que por gran parte de su niñez fue un esclavo que trabajaba en el mercado ordenando y transportando fruta. Recordaba el día en que ese rey viejo y solitario lo había comprado, el dueño del puesto de frutas donde trabajaba estaba más furioso que nunca por un cargamento de fruta podrida, y claro, Seungcheol no tenía la culpa de esto, pero el mercader no encontraba otra forma de desahogarse que azotándolo hasta cansarse. Esta no había sido la excepción, en silencio un pequeño y esquelético Seungcheol aguantaba azotes e insultos por no haber puesto atención al recibir la fruta.

Solo un par más, pensaba el pequeño Seungcheol aguantando el dolor que recubría su cuerpo desnutrido. Solo un par más y todo acabaría. Siempre acababa, siempre había un límite. Pero al parecer, ese día el límite no llegaba. Comenzó a desesperarse, pues el dolor era inmenso, los azotes no cesaban, sus uñas se rompieron contra la tierra dura a la que intentaba aferrarse. El hombre aun gritaba, aun azotaba, escuchó a las mujeres de los otros puestos advertirles que iba a matarlo si seguía. No le importó, los azotes seguían. Seungcheol gritó, por primera vez en ese rato gritó.

PARA. PARA.

Pero el hombre no se detenía, y aquellos gritos parecieron enfurecerlo más. Seungcheol se dejó caer, ahora los latigazos caían sin cuidado por todo su cuerpo, sus piernas, su espalda, su cabeza, el filo de ese trozo de cuero le hacía pedazos la ropa y la piel y el alma. Se arrastró, gritó que parara, no lo hizo, se arrastró como pudo y en un arranque de adrenalina que salió de algún lado se levantó y corrió, corrió tanto como si débil cuerpo herido y asustado le permitió.

Y nadie fue tras él, porque al final, a nadie le importaba el pequeño Seungcheol.

\- Era un cerdo - dijo Jihoon abrazándolo con fuerza, tocando su espalda para sentir pequeñas, casi inexistentes cicatrices en su espalda firme. Su rey asintió.

\- Vaya que lo era...

 

Se había escondido por horas cuando había asimilado que tarde o temprano debía volver, pues no tenía dónde ir y si escapaba así sin más moriría de hambre en dos o tres días más. Se levantó, y con el dolor de sus heridas caminó, arrastrando su pequeño y débil cuerpo. Miró la puerta del lugar donde vivía el hombre, él dormía en el granero, no habría problema en irse directamente al granero a dormir y no molestar al hombre para que el enojo que lo carcomía disminuyera. Pero se había equivocado. En el granero, sentado con una gran sonrisa el hombre lo esperaba como si supiera que iba a volver en ese momento. Seungcheol palideció. Corrió como pudo, aterrado sintiendo al hombre correr tras él con una escopeta. Lo iba a matar, ese sujeto lo iba a matar. Había llorado con fuerzas mientras gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie salía de sus casas a esa hora a salvar a un niño pobre y desnutrido.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Era un rey viejo, solitario como todos sabían. Caminaba junto a su caballo, probablemente volviendo de alguna reunión a esa hora. Seungcheol no lo pensó, y entre el miedo que sentía, el dolor por los azotes y el agotamiento se lanzó hacia el cuerpo viejo del hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su pierna sintiendo sus ropas con olor a limpio. Lloró, no le importó, lloró aferrado a su pierna mientras el hombre lo alcanzaba con la escopeta y le gritaba que se alejara de él.

El rey había levantado lentamente su brazo y con su mano había sujetado la punta de la escopeta, lentamente la bajó para que dejara de apuntarlo y lo miró con desprecio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace, buen hombre? - había preguntado con voz rasposa y sabia. Seungcheol se escondió más entre sus frondosas túnicas, abrazándose a su pierna. El hombre, rojo por la vergüenza, tartamudeó un par de veces.

\- S-se portó mal y debía castigarlo, n-no iba a... - dijo sin saber que responder. El rey chasqueó su lengua.

\- Qué vergüenza me da su actitud - había dicho y Seungcheol miró con un solo ojo, sin separarse de su pierna. El hombre lo miró con rabia, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Me ha costado mucho dinero, debe pagar! - alegó y el rey suspiró. Le hizo un gesto a uno de sus sirvientes que de inmediato se movió hacia él, entregándole un saco de cuero teñido.

\- ¿Cuánto le ha costado?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Deme un precio, se lo pagaré, así no tendrá la necesidad de torturar más a este niño.

Así, el hombre había recibido una gran suma de dinero con ojos brillantes y sonrisa casi babosa. Cuando la transacción estuvo casi lista, el hombre fue a llevarse al muchacho, pero Seungcheol no se alejó de la pierna del rey.

\- Quiero ir con usted - dijo totalmente seguro, realmente no quería volver con ese cerdo, iba a matarlo. El hombre lo jaló con fuerza.

\- No molestes, mocoso - intentó alejarlo, pero Seungcheol se aferró aun más. Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

El rey lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza, y solo un intercambio de palabras bastó para que el pequeño Seungcheol se fuera con el rey a su palacio y ese sujeto se fuera solo con su dinero.

Le había dado una buena vida.

Aprendió a leer y escribir, el hombre lo crió como si de un hijo se tratase, tan solo y viejo ahí en ese enorme palacio de lapislázuli y mármol. Le leía cuentos, le traía regalos y le contrataba maestros para hacerlo un buen hombre de saber. Seungcheol agradecía cada uno de los gestos con una sonrisa, siempre dando lo mejor de sí para jamás decepcionar a su rey.

Pero Seungcheol comenzó a crecer y madurar, y aunque no tenía clases sobre eso Seungcheol lo sabía. Su rey, años mayor que él y tan solitario, se había enamorado del muchacho de pestañas largas y labios gruesos y rojos como el rubí. Seungcheol lo sabía, lo sabía con cada gesto, con cada palabra y cada mirada. Lo sabía con cada acción al cuidarlo, al darle lo mejor, ese hombre lo amaba como jamás había amado y Seungcheol no podía corresponderle.

\- Para mí, él era un padre - murmuró el más alto aun acurrucado en las tibias sábanas, acariciando la espalda de Jihoon. Este asintió - Nunca pude verlo con ojos de deseo, mucho menos de amor.

\- Acaso él... - susurró Jihoon temeroso, pero su rey negó con la cabeza.

\- Jamás me levantó la mano, ni una sola vez.

El hombre jamás le había faltado el respeto, jamás había intentado aprovecharse de él ni un poco, ni en los momentos más sensibles cuando Seungcheol, ya un adolescente bien alimentado, comenzaba a experimentar su pubertad y todo lo que esto traía consigo. El hombre lo respetó, lo trató con amor y cuidado, y aunque Seungcheol sabía que el rey no se aprovecharía de él el dolor seguía ahí.

Dolía, pues sabía que nunca podría corresponderle.

\- Él me amaba Jihoon, pero yo no podía corresponderle pues no sentía lo mismo, y que él no me obligara lo hacía más doloroso - le dio un beso en la frente y Jihoon cerró sus ojos, dejándose amar - ¿Entiendes por qué me daba miedo decirte lo que sentía? - murmuró entonces y Jihoon esperó - Si no sentías lo mismo iba a estar presionándote, y te conozco, duraznito, ibas a aceptar lo que fuera que te ofreciera solo por complacerme, quisieras o no - acarició su espalda deslizando su mano hasta su nuca. Se miraron unos momentos y se besaron largo y suave, sintiendo el aliento del otro.

\- Pero sí te amo - aseguró Jihoon y Seungcheol rió, lleno de amor.

\- Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti - se besaron otra vez y se abrazaron con más fuerza.

Cuando su rey murió de viejo, todas las riquezas se las dejó a su único heredero: Seungcheol. Así, el pequeño y desnutrido vendedor de frutas del mercado se había vuelto el Rey de toda una nación, y había aceptado todo lo que esto conllevaba.

Claro, jamás había esperado encontrarse con aquel frágil y hermoso eunuco ese día, a punto de morir en el frío de la mañana, desnudo y lleno de heridas de algún pasado que era mejor no mencionar ni recordar.

Se durmieron juntos esa noche por primera vez, sintiendo el calor del otro, sin separarse y regalándose besos y suspiros entre sueños.

\--

Cuando las puertas se abrieron a la mañana siguiente tras tres suaves golpeteos en la madera, ambos dieron un salto al escuchar un grito que los sacó del sueño y la calidez que los envolvía en esa cama. Se enderezaron confundidos, y cuando Jihoon vio al eunuco de cabello negro y ojos somnolientos escondiendo su enorme sonrisa detrás de su mano sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de todo su pequeño ser en un segundo.

\- J-Jeonghan - dijo en forma de saludo y pudo sentir al rey frotar sus ojos con sus manos como excusa para esconder su rostro por la vergüenza que debía sentir. Jeonghan rió, agudo, tratando de aguantarse.

\- Me pidieron que le trajera esto al rey - rió como si esto fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Jihoon sabía que probablemente el mismo Jeonghan había pedido llevarlo, para ver qué ocurría y por qué Jihoon no había vuelto al dormitorio.

Y pues, realmente, debía ser una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida.

No esperó respuestas ni explicaciones, Jeonghan se dio media vuelta y antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa susurró un "pásenlo bien" y salió veloz de la habitación dejándolos solos otra vez. Ambos soltaron el aire de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Él lo sabía? - preguntó Seungcheol algo asombrado y Jihoon hizo una mueca.

\- Mi señor, todos lo sabían menos usted - respondió con un puchero y Seungcheol se sonrojó.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? - rió moviéndose sobre él, comenzando a repartir cosquillas en su cuerpo. Jihoon rió, sacudiéndose.

\- Vaya, no sabía que al Rey le calentara que le dijera Mi señor - dijo coqueto y Seungcheol movió más sus manos avergonzado, recibiendo risas y alaridos por las cosquillas, para terminar con un largo beso profundo que les robó los alientos.

Se abrazaron una vez más y Seungcheol leyó la carta que Jeonghan le había traído, era una orden de presencia para una reunión que se efectuaría fuera del pueblo. Seungcheol suspiró, no era exactamente cerca y sería en pocas horas, tendría que alistarse de inmediato.

Jihoon lo abrazó con fuerza alegando que se quedara con él un rato más, Seungcheol entre besos le prometió que volvería pronto y harían lo que Jihoon quisiera. Jihoon había asentido sonrojado y había besado sus labios otra vez.

Pero Jihoon decía en serio que no fuera, de pronto un mal presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de su ser.

\- ¿Está seguro que es obligación ir? - preguntó cuando se encontraban en la puerta, Jihoon le arreglaba la ropa y Seungcheol asintió haciendo un puchero.

\- Volveré pronto a ti duraznito, lo prometo - le dio un beso en la frente y se subió a su camello, Jihoon lo observó, jugando nervioso con sus manos y con el borde de su túnica azul - Te amo - susurró el rey y Jihoon sonrió sonrojado, asintiendo.

\- Y yo a usted, mi señor - dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible y su Rey le devolvió una sonrisa.

Emprendió entonces la marcha, sintiendo la mirada de su pequeño eunuco hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder verse más. El galope del animal resonaba en sus oídos, su cabello se movía con el viento, era un día cálido, la briza marina se sentía más cerca, podía oír l graznido de las gaviotas a la distancia.

Comenzaba a salir del pueblo, se sentía más la briza marina y el aire tibio. Su corazón comenzó a latir, apretó su pecho con su mano, el animal galopaba a ritmo tranquilo. El aire. Graznidos. El oleaje a lo lejos. Su corazón. Latidos. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, el rostro de Jihoon se hizo presente en su mente, sus ojos pequeños y profundos, su sonrisa, sus labios rosados, sus hoyuelos, su cabello rubio y esa hermosa culebra que recorría su rostro. Sus manos, sus manos eran hermosas. Y su cuerpo, pequeño como si jamás hubiese crecido, blanco como la leche y suave como seda, sus muslos, si cintura y su pecho, su aroma, su voz, sus suspiros, sus besos. Jihoon. Jihoon.

Se detuvo en seco, le estaba costando respirar.

"No vayas" sonó la voz de Jihoon en su mente.

No lo pensó dos veces y dio la vuelta, cambiando de dirección hacia su palacio. Debía volver, algo le decía que no debió jamás haber salido de su palacio. Jihoon. Los graznidos eran más fuertes, el calor pegaba en su nuca, su cabello se desordenaba con el viento. ¿Cuándo había avanzado tanto? No llegaba nunca de vuelta a su pueblo, cielos, su corazón dolía. Le costaba respirar. Graznidos. ¿Había sido eso un grito? Apresuró el paso, aferrándose al animal y su galope. Jihoon. Jihoon.

Se acercaba al fin a su palacio, su pecho se encogió, pudo verlo: el caos. Gente corría, algunos gritaban. Seungcheol sentía que su temperatura corporal bajaba, palideció. Una mujer le gritó que se apurara, era lo que más quería Seungcheol, llegar pronto, abrazar a Jihoon, ver que todo estuviera bien.

Pero no lo estaba.

El animal paró en seco haciéndole caer de este con fuerza al suelo. Se enderezó y pudo verlo, con el pecho apretado, las piernas temblando, el sudor en la frente. Las gaviotas graznaban desesperadas a lo lejos.

Su palacio estaba en llamas.


End file.
